House of Mouse- Top Ten Movie Special
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hello everyone! A little special to get the imaginative juices flowing once more! The House of Mouse holds a special broadcast; a Top Ten movie pick that shows which Toho monster movie made the list! Disney characters, Authors and more are joining in on the unique special! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

House of Mouse- Top Ten Toho Movies

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and honor to God. Thank you Lord for everything! Thank you for my family, my friends, my work & also for just being with me. Thank you for the many fans I have that are scattered across the globe, and thank you Jesus for guiding me. It's not easy to stay strong with you in this changed world, but I will gladly do my best to honor and follow you as best I can. Please watch over my family, friends and those out there that really need you. Thank you God for everything!

Hey everyone, I have a few announcements to make so please bear with me. The first announcement is this. After this, I will be writing my Max/Roxanne wedding special that I hope you will all like! And MAJOR props will be given to Author **Darkness Rissing**, whose review/suggestions were extremely helpful and creative! So please everyone, give applause and cheers for this Author who has aided me very much in that department!

The next announcement is this: After the wedding special, I will kick off another special… which is the 2nd annual _Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_! Yes, another fifteen music videos will be delivered soon! Most likely during the summer, but it will appear! That much I promise you all!

And the final announcement is this. This special here is all in thanks to my dear Author friend **Dreams Come True 996**! It was a suggestion on her part that I even do this. She is a fan of the WatchMojo series that I believe most of you have seen on YouTube. She's not a dedicated fan, but there are some parts of it that she does like. In any case, it was her suggestion while we were talking that got the spark reignited in my head! So this special here is all thanks to her, so please give MAJOR props and credit to my dear friend!

The top ten is actually based on what my own personal top ten Toho movies are, so I am sorry if they do not appear here. If you all wish it so, please create your own unique Top Ten Toho movie special and let me know so I can see it! Also, here is a personal message to reader/reviewer **LORD DESTRYUK**. I urge you read and review my various Danny Phantom special stories, as I have put something in them that might interest you.

I do not own _House of Mouse_ or any of the characters that were made by Disney. _House of Mouse_ was created by Rob Gannaway & Tony Craig. Directed by Rob Gannaway, Tony Craig, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Mike Moon and Rob Renzetti. Production company was Walt Disney Television Animation & Toon City, distributor was Buena Vista Television. The series was released in January 2001, final episode was on October 2003.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please.

WatchMojo is a series created by Ashkan Karbasfrooshan, Raphael Daigneault and Christine Voulieris. The series was launched on the Web in January 2006, and still very much active. The headquarters is located in Montreal, Canada with Ashkan as the CEO of said company.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

It is May 10th 2019 at Downtown Toontown & twilight was upon the land. Spring was at its zenith while the Summer season was closing in fast. A lot of animated toon beings were getting ready for the heat that was going to come in soon, men and women already making vacation plans. Children, teenagers and young adults were also anxious for summer to arrive as it would mean the end of school and the start of _Summer Vacation_! Alas though, until the time came for the vacation to officially begin, the young ones still had school and Finals to complete.

At this very moment though, at about 7:00 p.m., activity was going on at the legendary dinner theater club known to all as the _House of Mouse_. Normally, the place would be open on Saturday nights but tonight was a special occasion. The tables and chairs were all arranged nicely, but almost all of them were void of any kind of decorations. The stage, however, was another story. Two large plush purple chairs were set up on the main stage, with a small table set up between them & two regular-sized tables set up on the sides just behind them. The long tables had various Toho monster figurines on them from all the eras; Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Mecha-King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah, King Kong, Gigan, Orga, and even Gorosaurus!

On the stage at the moment were Mickey and Minnie Mouse, the penultimate power couple of the Disney universe. The main male mouse was looking at the scenery while his lady love was making sure the figurines on the tables were all set up properly. Mickey inquired, "Great job with the decorations, Minnie! By the way, any word from the group yet? Are they on their way over?".

Minnie giggled, a sound that was very pleasing to the ears for her man & answered, "Oh yes! The _Kaiju Supremes_ are on their way over. They should be here in about ten minutes.".

This was good news for Mickey as he looked around and replied, "That's great! When they get here, it'll give us enough time to make sure everything is set before show time.". The lovely lady smiled and stated that the suggestion from **Dreams Come True 996** was actually a good idea.

Some time ago, the two had gotten a call from the female Author who had given a suggestion to them on how to improve Disney/Toho relations. The young lady told them about a website called WatchMojo, telling them that the site posted up videos that displayed various subjects including a Top Ten list that was reminiscent of classic shows that used to air that kind of stuff back in the past. So now, the _House of Mouse_ was going to host their own Top Ten list but it was going to feature the top Toho movies that were the fan-favorites of the Disney universe! For the past two months or so, they had taken surveys of various kinds to find out which movie was popular & why. They also borrowed certain Toho movies from Author **DJ Rodriguez** to use showcase clips of the movies that were called forth.

It took a lot of hard work, dedication, perseverance, and precise planning… but it was now all coming together! The first live special show of _Disney/Toho Top Ten Movies Countdown_ was about to commence at 7:30 p.m.!

Donald & Daisy came in on the scene, rolling in two television cameras towards the stage before setting them up near it. Donald was in his old attire of a blue & white sailor suit, not in his usual clothing that he wore when working at the club. He looked to Mickey as he set up the professional camera and stated, "We got the cameras! They'll be set up soon in a few minutes, Mickey!".

Daisy added, "Yup! Oh, I almost forgot. The two cameramen who are going to operate these beauties should be here right about… now!". Just as she finished saying those words, the door in front of the club opened and walking in were Authors **Tiger2014** and **LORD DESTRYUK**! You see, Horace Horsecollar had caught a rather nasty cold & would not be able to operate any of the equipment. Mickey had asked Daisy to ask anyone who was experienced with electrical equipment to come help them, and the lady love of Donald called up the Authors to see if they had the experience. Luckily for them, they did & would be more than happy to aid them in broadcasting the special.

**Tiger2014** walked towards the animated beings and said, "Hey everyone! Hope we're not too late!". Minnie smiled at the duo, jumping off the stage and going to the flesh and blood beings from the real world. She replied that they were actually early, and asked if there was anything else that they needed.

**LORD DESTRYUK** smiled as he replied, "No, we're good on our end, Miss Mouse! Just give us a few minutes to look over the cameras controls & functions, and we'll be good to go!". The Authors gave the better half of Mickey a friendly hug before going to the electronic equipment set before them.

Goofy emerged from the kitchen area, a large smile on his face. He went to Mickey and stated, "Hyuck! I got it all set, Mick! I got all the snacks and drinks ready for everyone!".

Mickey put forth, "That's swell, Goofy! Bring it all in!". The loveable lug of the Disney family nodded, turning to the kitchen door and clapping his hands twice. Almost immediately, the doors burst open with six long carts of food that were being rolled in by the penguins! The objects soon stopped in front of the General Manager for his inspection, Minnie and the others joining him to see what was laid before them.

Each cart had a various assortment of food belonging to a group; one cart had different kinds of bread, another had an exotic assortment of fruits that were cut into manageable slices, another cart had vegetables that were also cut into slices, another had different selections of meat, another cart had sweets of different kinds & the final cart carried drinks that were put in large glass containers of ice. The drinks varied from milk & water, to soda & sports drinks.

Donald had a grin on his face as he exclaimed, "Wow! Now that is one good spread! Let me have a little taste and…". He went over to the Sweet cart and was about to take one of the cookies from the plate it was on, but the offending hand was quickly smacked away by the penguin that had pushed the cart in. The sailor duck yelped, drawing back his smacked hand and rapidly waving it around to soothe the sting that was coming forth from the action.

Mickey spoke up, "Sorry Donald, but these treats are for everyone. You just got to be a little patient, pal.". The easily aggravated duck looked it his boss before setting his eyes on the Antarctic bird that dared smack his hand away, glaring at the penguin before muttering under his breath. Minnie instructed the employees to put the carts on the tables behind them, away from the stage so that it would not distract the rest of the company when they arrived. The birds saluted the little lady mouse before pushing the carts away, and putting the items on the tables.

The group had started to look over some minor things in order to pass the time, until the door opened up and a familiar voice called out to them, "Hey everyone! I hope we're not too late!". The group looked over to see that the owner of the voice was Ariel Marcel, and following her were the blossoming group known as the _Kaiju Supremes_!

The members consisted of these beings: Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Regina, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Belle, Mainard, Alice, Edgard, Dianne, Kathrin, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Azad, Malak, Oliver/Olujimi, Cinderella, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Moana, Princess Calla, Cubbi Gummi, Gosalyn Mallard, Morgana Macawber, Princess Eilonwy, Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**, **Darkness Rissing**, **Japan Boy**, **DRAGONDAVE45**, **Elfire**, **SaurusRock625**, **King of 2211** and finally **Dreams Come True 996**! New members had recently been added to the group a few weeks ago, six in total. The latest members were from the Nickelodeon realm, courtesy of Dreams.

The latest members were Peg Pete, Dani Fenton/Phantom, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Ember McLain, Princess Dorathea and Valerie Gray! They hailed from the _Danny Phantom_ series, and had become quick to become new members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ after seeing _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_ at the club some months ago. Danny was not among the group however, as he currently had business back in his neck of the woods with his family. Also, Kitty and Desiree were not members… at least not yet. They wanted another experience of a Disney/Toho even before making up their minds, and also Dreams had yet to bring her other friends Paulina Sanchez and Star Satellite.

Anna spoke to the anthro beings and two Authors, "Hi! Are we late for the special?".

Mickey looked at his watch, which read 7:11 p.m., and answered, "Actually, you're right on time! Come on, we got a little bit of last-minute rehearsing to do before we officially start at 7:30.". The various members looked to the food that was nearby, their lips smacking & their eyes widening a little at seeing such a spread before them. Minnie saw the members eyeing the food and beverages, and told them to just wait a little bit.

The group had come together for the past month, Monday through Friday, rehearsing and going over cues which would be given during the show. Mickey would be the one permanently on the stage, seated in the left chair while members of the K.S. would take turns going on stage to be seated in the right chair. Each member would be assigned a movie to speak out about, citing the movies pros and cons. And overall why it was chosen for the ranking it was given. It was in ascending order which was like this:

Cubbi Gummi would review the #10 ranked video.

Gosalyn Mallard would speak on the #9 ranked one.

Princess Eilonwy would comment on the #8 ranked movies.

Dani would take over to speak on the #7 ranked Toho film.

Azad would comment on the #6 ranked monster movie clip.

Mainard would take over to speak about #5 ranked Toho film.

**Japan Boy** would put up his words on the #4 ranked monster film

Dorathea would put forth her words on the #3 ranked video.

**King of 2211** would speak on the #2 ranked Toho movie.

**Darkness Rissing** would speak on the Honorable Mentions, films that were high in rank but didn't quite make the cut.

And finally, it would end with Melody taking the spotlight to speak on the #1 ranked Toho film.

The gathered group went over when each person would go up, and also to be in peak form when facing the camera. They were all a little nervous, and who could blame them? The special was going to be broadcasted live, and shown around in various universes! Not just in the Disney realm, but also in the Toho, real and Nickelodeon places as well! Millions, perhaps near the billion mark, would be watching them!

Soon, the awaited time was upon them! Ortensia the Cat rushed in and exclaimed, "Everyone! Five more minutes until show time! Get in your places quickly!". The group soon broke up, immediately going to their assigned areas. The ones that would be coming onstage went to the back of the screen, behind the curtain where they would await their turn. Mickey sat himself down in the chair, and rest of the crew got into their own positions. The rest of the _Kaiju Supremes_ went to the tables to sit down, Minnie telling them they could have at the snacks now. The members took what food they could find, strong paper plates & large plastic cups provided courtesy of the penguins. They took what they wanted, than went back to their seats to chow down while they waited for the show to start. They would be the audience, a small one but one that provided some atmosphere.

Soon it hit 7:30 p.m., the camera lights coming on and the screen coming to life!

* * *

Mickey waved to the audience & cameras, smiling and exclaiming, "Welcome everyone! To all of you tuning in just now on the _Disney Channel_, we are broadcasting live from the _House of Mouse_! This is our very first special called _Disney Toho Top Ten Movies Countdown_! For the past two months, we have asked all of you around the world on which Toho movie you think is the best! We gathered all the comments and votes, and now here they are! The top movies that all voted upon, and will be shown here! We have our own special guests who will come in and put forth their own comments about said movie.".

The audience clapped loudly, showing their support for their friends & excited on which movie would be shown.

The main mouse of the house continued, "And to start things off, we're going to the #10 ranked movie. And here is our first speaker for the night to talk about the film, give a big hand for… Cubbi Gummi from Disney's _Adventures of the Gummi Bears_!". The audience clapped and cheered once more as the little pink bear from the 1985 animated series bounced in from behind the screen, wooden sword in hand and a genuine smile on his face!

The lad set himself down on the chair opposite of the host and exclaimed, "Hey Mick! Hey everyone! Glad to be here!". Indeed, the Gummi Bear was very much pleased to be shown once more to the world after so many years had passed when the series he was in had been done.

The iconic legend of the Disney family chuckled and replied, "Glad to see you have a lot of spirit and bounce in you, Cubbi. So, are you ready to tell us the Toho movie that got ranked in at #10 for us? And also why you believe it earned its ranking?".

The pink bear with a lot of energy for fun & adventure answered, "Sure! Okay everyone, here is the Toho movie that came in tenth place! I give you… _**War of the Gargantuas**_, made in 1966!". The moment he spoke the last words, the screen behind them blinked to life and showed a clip that was from the movie. It depicted two ape-like creatures grappling with one another; one brown furred and the other green & wet like seaweed.

Cubbi pointed to the brown monster and said, "You see, the brown being right there is called Sanda. And the green one is his brother of sort, he's called Gaira.".

Mickey commented, "I see. So what is the movie about, and why do you believe it has earned its place at #10?".

The energetic Gummi Bear answered, "Well, the movie is about those two actually. According to the film, they are sons of Frankenstein. Believe me, I can't even figure out how that is possible. In any case, Gaira appears first and beats back a giant octopus that tries to sink a large boat. But, a lone survivor of the attack claims that the crew of the ship he was on was soon devoured by the big guy! And three people, Dr. Paul Stewart and his Miss Akemi & Dr. Yuzo Majida, inform the people that they had some years ago taken care of Sanda when he was a kid. But they said it couldn't be the same one that attacked the ship.".

After he finished, the screen above showed clips of the movie. The audience, both in the dinner theater club & those watching all over the multiple universes, saw the appearance of Gaira. On how he battled against the giant octopus, than turned his attention to the ship and the poor humans that were on said craft. It than showed the time when the two doctors and their assistant were tending to Sanda when he was little.

Mickey asked, "Wow! They really do look alike. But how is each brother different other than the color of their fur?".

Cubbi answered, "Actually, it's all in part to Sanda's ability! You see, any part of flesh that is torn off from him can actually regenerate & grow until it becomes another living thing. A piece of Sanda tore off of him after he escaped from the lab he was raised in, going back to the Japanese mountains. That piece of flesh actually had a life force of its own shortly after being separated from its owner. It made its way to the sea, and that is on Gaira was born.".

The host whistled and stated, "Okay, now that is a strange ability to have. And I don't think any other Toho monster could boast that.". Some of the beings agreed with the mouse on that, as that kind of ability was impressive to say the least.

The pink bouncing 'warrior' of Gummi Glen continued, "You got that right! Oh, where was I…? Oh yeah! There was also something that separated them, and that was their attention to humanity.". Mickey asked on what he meant by that, and Cubbi simply pointed to the screen above.

The monitor now showed Sanda as a young one, who was being treated right and kindly by the human doctors and assistant. It soon changed to show Gaira, who had consumed the humans and taking more into his awaiting hands & jaws. Cubbi said, "As you can see, Sanda was treated with kindness and love. So it showed the same affections towards humans. While his 'brother'… not so much. Don't know what happened why he was in the sea, but he grew to hate humanity & would rather eat them than befriend them.".

Mickey inquired, "I see. So are they natural enemies due to it?".

Cubbi answered, "At first, no. The Japanese Self Defense Force used Type 66 Maser Beam tanks and other electrical weapons against Gaira. They had the green guy on the ropes, but he was saved by his brother who carried him away to the mountains to heal him.". The screen showed the action part of the film, where Gaira was besieged by the electrical weapons! When the behemoth seemed to be down and out, Sanda came on the scene to aid his fellow monster. He demolished the weapons of the humans, than actually picked up and carried Gaira away like a rescue worker would to a wounded person.

Mr. Mouse stated, "Okay, now that is amazing! I doubt that I have seen any other movie that has a _kaiju_ help each other out like that!". Some of the audience members like Ariel and the ones that had officially bonded to the giant monsters in the _Monsters and Magic_ series were very glad to see that kind of positive action. It reinforced the notion that the Toho beings were more than just giant mutations of nature and man's actions… that they were truly something more.

The friend of Cavin put in, "But when Sanda saw what Gaira did to humans… well, that bond of friendship and family was broken quickly.". The screen showed the interaction between the two brothers as Gaira was recovering from the attack, than Akemi coming in on the scene before falling. Sanda had managed to save her, but injured himself in the process. When he came back to his brother, he saw the scattered human clothing… and Gaira feasting on the bodies of the humans. Enraged, he attacked his own flesh & blood, forcing the green Gargantua off of the mountain area & back to the sea.

Mickey put in, "Whoa… now that was intense! I guess that Sanda didn't want anything to do with his brother after that, right?".

Cubbi answered, "At first no, but when Gaira started to attack Tokyo… Sanda emerged to try and turn his brother back away from the civilization. But…".

The monitor above them showed the clip where the green anti-human beast was rampaging through the city, tearing up buildings and devastating all in his wake! Just then, Sanda showed up and tried to convince his brother to just leave humanity alone instead of attacking them. But Gaira paid his human-loving brother no heed, and that forced the two to grapple with one another! Tracy had commented that it reminded her of Cain and Able, the two brothers from the Bible. The viewers were than treated to the sight of the Japanese military coming in, and actually aiding Sanda! They focused their firepower on the green Gargantua, and the fight went over into the harbor… than the sea.

The pink bear stated, "The two fought, but they stumbled towards an active volcano. And since man's weapons didn't cut it, it took an act of nature to do them in.".

The movie went to the part where the two brothers kept on fighting one another, the underwater fight showing that neither was going to give in. The bombs that had been sent by the military did not work on them… but triggered a volcano to erupt prematurely! And that is when the duo were engulfed in flames, dying in the boiling water and the eruption that came with it.

Once the clip was done, it showed the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia. Mickey asked, "Now that was something to see! So Cubbi, what do you think that has made this movie earn its spot in the #10 slot?".

The being from Gummi Glen answered, "Well, despite being old-school since it was done in the Showa-era time, the effects were pretty good. Also, the storyline was also interesting. I mean, think about it? Two beings; one raised by love from human s on the land, the other in the sea & despising humans. Give an interesting twist on the 'nature & nurture' thing, right?". Indeed, some of the audience members at the club & around the vast universes understood what the little bear was saying.

Cubbi finished it up by saying, "So while it may not have Godzilla or any other familiar figures in it, the story has a charm of its own. And also a quality that you rarely find nowadays in other monster movies. So that is why this video was voted #10 here!".

The screen above them showed a picture of the poster that featured the _**War of the Gargantuas**_ when it was to be released in theaters in the 1960s. The picture shrunk down a little, then moved to the lower right corner of the screen next to a #10 that had appeared. The title of the movie appeared next to it, showing to all that the classic film was truly at #10.

Mickey reached up and shook Cubbi's right hand and said, "Thanks for coming on the special, and also for giving us your honest input on the movie!". He replied that it was no problem, than waved to the camera to say his farewell before bouncing off the stage. He did a spectacular bounce, going high into the air and doing some flips before landing right in a seat next to Ember. The spectral beauty admitted that the kid had some style when it came to bouncing.

* * *

The host looked back to the cameras/audience and spoke, "Now that was great! Okay now… ahem! Next up is #9, and here is the next guest who will talk about it. Everyone, give a warm welcome to the spirited daughter of Drake Mallard… Gosalyn!". The crowed clapped loudly as coming up to the vacant chair now was the spunky daughter of Darkwing Duck, wearing her usual attire that she had worn for many years. She high-fived Mickey before plopping herself in the seat across from him.

The little lady spoke, "Hey there everyone! Gosalyn here ready to speak my mind on the Toho monster movie that earned its way to #9!".

The main mouse asked, "Great that you're eager to start Gosalyn! So what Toho film made the #9 slot?".

The hockey-playing female fiend of the ice rink exclaimed, "That movie would have to be… _**Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle For Earth**_, made in 1992!". The screen above them showed the Japanese theater poster of the movie that showed Heisei Godzilla, Heisei Mothra in both caterpillar and adult form. This got some cheering and claps from the group members, as they were fans of the mutated saurian and the guardian of the planet Earth.

Mickey nodded as he looked up to the screen to see the picture and stated, "Wow! Godzilla and Mothra, I can see why this particular one made it to the list! They are fan favorites of many, after all. So Gosalyn, what can you tell us about the movie? And also why it made the #9 slot?".

Gosalyn smirked wide as she replied, "Sure I can, Mickey! First off, this movie starts off in 1992 and it's after the movie _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**_. The powerful King of the Monsters awakens and is active once more, and also the government hires three people to explore Infant Island. The humans are a thief named Takuya Fujito, his ex-wife Masako Tezuka and a male secretary Kenji Ando who works for a big time company.".

The large television screen changed once again, showing how Godzilla was awakened by a meteorite that fell into the sea near his location. After showing the legendary mutated Godzillasaurus roaring underwater, the scene changed to show the thief Takuya trying to steal an artifact right out of _**Indiana Jones**_, his ex-wife Masako & Kenji with him on a worn-out bridge & soon in a canoe that was traveling up a wide river. The clip soon showed the humans coming into a vast cavern, and seeing on the rocky wall a mural that depicted the monsters Mothra and Battra.

The daughter of Darkwing Duck continued, "After exploring a bit of the island, they found a cave that showed the whole battle between Battra and Mothra. After that, they also found an immense egg & the Cosmos! They are like the successors to the Twin Fairies. In any case, they explain the history of both giant monsters. And also that the same asteroid that woke up Godzilla also freed Battra as well.".

The monitor above them showed the humans finding the immense egg, and also the Cosmos who were beautiful and indeed like the successors of the legendary Twin Fairies. The clip stayed on the tiny mystical beings for some time, then switched over to show Battra emerging from his imprisonment… and looking very much a tough/terrifying monster that would give Mothra a hard time in combat!

Mickey looked up at the clips and said, "Wow! I can see why Mothra would have a tough time with Battra, that insect looks very tough and scary!". Gosalyn and some of the audience agreed with him, though some like Snow White & Aurora believed that there was more to Battra than meets the eye. And also that while fierce-looking on the outside, had a soft spot on the inside… if they could find it.

Gosalyn said, "You got that right! In any case, Kenji's company called Marutomo comes and takes the egg from Infant Island, saying they wanted to protect it. However, that turned out to be a bad idea as Godzilla came by & attacked ship. The egg soon hatched into Mothra the caterpillar, and tried to fend off Godzilla. Battra soon joined in the fray, and the two battled while Mothra and the others escape. The two duke it out underwater, until both are dragged into an undersea volcano!".

The screen once more showed another clip from the movie, where it showed Godzilla rising up from the depths of the sea & making his way towards the egg as if drawn to it. The egg than starts to flash with light, and emerging from the shell is the caterpillar form of Mothra! Said brown insect tried to use the ship as protection against the saurian's blue flames, and tried to web him up her silk but it was to little avail. It than showed her dark brother coming in on the scene, attacking both Mothra and Godzilla! The saurian roared at the intrusion to the battle, and started to tangle with the insect that had been corrupted many millennia ago. The clips showed the duo battling it out on the sea floor, than soon being taken by eruption of magma as the volcano roared to life!

Gosalyn put in, "Keen gear, right? Those two seemed to go out in a blaze of glory! In any case, Kenji's true orders were revealed when his CEO told him to kidnap the Cosmos for publicity. Needless to say, Mothra didn't take too kindly to it when she found out. She was going to kick some major human butt until the Japanese Self-Defense Force came in to try and stop her. She was getting hurt bad by the military, so she went to a building they call the Diet, which sounds silly if you ask me because it sounds like something people do to not get fat. In any case, she starts to build a cocoon around herself. And Godzilla… well, he emerges from Mt. Fuji!".

The monitor showed what Gosalyn had just stated; the Cosmos being kidnapped by Kenji & brought to his superiors, Mothra cutting through sea and land to arrive in Tokyo only to be besieged by the JSDF military units, said beautiful guardian of the Earth weaving herself a cocoon on the Japanese Diet establishment… and Godzilla emerging from Mt. Fuji during an eruption! The audience, and more than a few watchers all over the various universes, laughed on how Gosalyn spoke on the Japanese Diet building's name. However, their focus was soon switched to seeing Godzilla emerge in spectacular fashion from the magma!

Vanellope Von Schweetz looked to Princess Dorathea and whispered, "That is crazy, what Godzilla just did! Swimming through actual lava from the sea all the way up to there! That is intense!".

The former spirit remarked, "I agree with you on that, young one. My own dragon form can withstand intense heat and pressure yes, but I do not think any kind of dragon could survive literally in a volcano. Let alone swim within a vein of magma all the way from the Pacific Ocean to Mt. Fuji.". It was true for the princess, for while her dragon form was potent especially when angered… it would be too much for any species of dragon to literally thrive in a blood vein of the planet.

Mickey stated, "Now that is what I call tough! But if Godzilla ended up at Mt. Fuji… what happened to Battra?".

The sport-loving little duck answered, "I'm getting to that, hold on! Battra shows up in the ocean, apparently not THAT tough like Godzilla but still coming out okay. I mean, as tough as he is, I doubt he would stand a chance in lava for too long. In any case, he emerged and turned into his adult form! He starts to go to Tokyo, apparently drawn by Mothra there. Meanwhile, the humans manage to save the Cosmos from that jerk of a CEO, and arrive just in time to see Mothra hatch from her cocoon! And once she's free, she takes off to find Battra & the two start to rumble at a place called Yokohama Cosmo World.".

The monitor once again showed to all certain clips from the movie; the emergence of Battra from the sea & how he turned into his adult form without building a cocoon like his sister did, the humans saving the Cosmos, the emergence of Mothra in her amazing & beautiful adult form, and finally showing the two guardians of the planet duking it out at the park that turned out to be a very large amusement park with an impressive Ferris Wheel. Some of the audience members commented on how they would have loved to go on a ride that massive… of course, minus the battling _kaiju_ that could fly and shoot energy beams.

Gosalyn continued on, "Just when it seems that Battra has his sister on the ropes, Godzilla comes in on the scene and saves Mothra from being decimated by her dark brother! But… surprisingly, Mothra actually attacks & knocks back Godzilla! I mean, that's gratitude for ya, right?! In any case, she does this so she could heal Battra from that nasty corruption he had in his head. Godzilla emerges and attacks them both, and the two double-team him!".

All looked to the video screen to see the clips; Godzilla coming in on the battle & blasting Battra away from a downed Mothra, the two immense _kaiju_ battling it out in the city until Mothra regains enough energy to actually fly into the fray to blast the saurian when it looked like he was going to deliver the final blow to her brother, the benevolent insect using a mystical pulse of energy to cure Battra from the corruption that held him in place long ago, Godzilla coming back into the battle enraged that he had been sucked-punched by Mothra, and the two soon teaming up to neutralize the saurian. Many around the multiple universes did not like that Mothra had just attacked Godzilla when he saved her, though some understood why as to save her brother. It was a mixed reaction bag, in a manner.

Mickey put in, "Gosh, now that is amazing! I guess when it comes to family, even giant monsters like Mothra and Battra have to stick together.".

The daughter of Darkwing Duck replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, this is the part that gets really sad. After Godzilla is down, Mothra and Battra take him out towards the sea to dump him there. But the big guy isn't going to go down without a fight! And for those out there with sensitive stomach or eyes, I suggest you look away at this part.".

She pressed on, "Godzilla bit into Battra's neck hard, yellow blood coming out all over! He also fired his attack into his wound, killing him! Mothra soon lets go of Godzilla, both him and her dead brother falling into the sea. She flies over the spot, making a glittery golden mark of sort. While some say it was to seal Godzilla in it, I personally believe that it was to mark the area as a grave for her brother.".

The screen once again showed the movie parts; Godzilla being carried by the two insects into the Bay of Japan & into open waters, the saurian delivering the fatal bite and blow to Battra, and Mothra dropping the two beings into the sea with her flying over the spot where the duo laid at, the special golden seal appear over the waters. Those that indeed did not like any kind of graphic violence turned away from the sight, not wanting to see the blood of Battra being spilled like that. Those that had the constitution of a strong stomach and will watched on. When the part came for Mothra to make her mystical seal, many thought it was like a tribute that family members did for their loved ones when they passed on.

Mickey looked to the audience & cameras and spoke, "Gosh… well, I don't really know what to say. All of this sounds and looks so dramatic and intense.".

Gosalyn spoke, "You got that right! At the end, Mothra was about to go up in space. The Cosmos told everyone that a huge asteroid would threaten the Earth in 1999. Battra was actually tasked with the duty to destroy it, since he had more power than Mothra. But now that he is dead, Mothra took up the mantle and went up to space to stop the asteroid.".

The monitor once again showed the majestic moth, and also the Cosmos explaining to everyone the situation. And of course, the guardian of the planet rose to the air and into space to divert the asteroid that would have spelled doom for the entire world. Once it was complete, the screen changed to show the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia. The audience clapped loudly, some even whistled as they found the clips and the summary of the movie quite entertaining & moving. Mickey let this continue for a bit until he raised his hand, calling for everyone to settle down for the moment.

He looked towards Gosalyn and asked, "Now that sounds to be quite a movie! So, why do you think it deserves to be ranked #9?".

The young lady duck answered, "First off, the plot was very good! Ancient civilizations, family problems like between Mothra and Battra, Godzilla coming in to battle both of them & swimming through lava! Ultra-keen gear! The human part of it was pretty good, and helped move the storyline a bit. The special effects were great, and also it had that certain Toho… well, as Dodger from _**Oliver and Company**_ would say, a _savoir faire_. A kind of charm that just grabs you!". Many in the audience, and around the world & universes, agreed with the daughter of Darkwing.

Gosalyn finished it off by saying, "So while the movie may not have the best overall plot or bigness that is in Godzilla movies today, it still has what it takes to be a good movie to see frequently! That is why it's in the #9 ranked spot!" The audience clapped and cheered for her, Mickey doing the same, as she waved to everyone with a large grin on her face.

The host of the show stated, "Wow! Now that was very good! Thanks for coming to comment on the movie, and show why it was ranked #9 in our Top Ten for the evening!". He rose up to shake her hand, the little lady leaping up and taking his offer before going down the stage and into the audience. Many congratulated the spirited young lady for a job well done, the praise making Gosalyn blush.

* * *

After some moments, Mickey sat back down and introduced his next guest. He spoke, "Well folks, two down and eight more to go! Our next guest is going to tell us why this next Toho movie earned its spot as the #8 ranked video. Please give it up for our next guest… Princess Eilonwy!". The blonde beauty emerged from behind the monitor, waving to all with a serene smile as she was welcomed warmly with clapping and cheering. Though she was not widely recognized due to the animated film she was in _**The Black Cauldron**_ not receiving much fans in the past, she was still recognized as a princess and person within the Disney universe. Before she took the seat that Gosalyn just left, Mickey took her left hand and placed a gentlemanly kiss on the back of it. It made her smile widen and a little blush coming to her cheeks, thanking the mouse for the warm gesture before sitting down.

After the applause went down, Mickey looked to his latest guest and spoke, "Glad you could make it here, your Highness! How do you like being on our little special for this evening?".

The princess replied, "It feels wonderful to be on your evening special Mickey, especially since it involves the legendary Toho monsters!". Mickey than asked on whom her favorite _kaiju_ was, Eilonwy answering that her giant monster of choice was Varan. She explained why she liked the obscure Toho monster, and also why it would be good for him to make a comeback for today's giant monster movies.

Mickey said, "Now that would be interesting to see, Varan back on the big screen. Okay now, down to business! Princess, mind telling us what made the #8 rank spot in our Top Ten?".

She replied, "Of course, Sir Mouse. The Toho movie that managed to make it to the 8th place in this special is… _**Mothra**_, made in 1961!". The audience cheered as they all looked to the screen once more, but now this time the theme of said movie played as a picture of the film appeared. The picture was that of the Japanese poster that featured said movie when it was released in 1961.

After letting the audience applaud and cheer for a little bit, Mickey raised his hand slightly to call for calmness. Once the beings had settled down, he looked towards the blonde royal girl and asked, "Wow! Another Showa-era Toho film making the list! Tell me please, what is this movie that has earned his place to be 8th in our list?".

Eilonwy answered, "I will gladly answer that, Sir Mickey. Ahem… the movie first starts off with a terrible storm that forces a ship to be grounded at a place called Infant Island. After the typhoon passes, the Japanese government sends out a rescue party to find the survivors. They manage to find them on the island, but strangely enough they were not allowed to be seen or interviewed by anyone when they were brought back to the mainland. However, a reporter named Senichiro Fukuda & his lady friend photographer assistant Michi Hanamura manage to infiltrate the place where the survivors were kept at. And according to one of the Japanese men, it was a strange juice that they drank from the natives that were living on the island. This surprised them since most thought that the island was uninhabited, and that nothing could stave off radiation sickness & poisoning.".

The entire group looked up to the monitor to show that it had changed once more, showing a clip from the movie. It showed the Japanese vessel out in the middle of a fierce typhoon storm, grounding hard on Infant Island. It soon shows a light-weight helicopter traveling over the island, finding the four survivors and soon cutting to a hospital-like room. And soon showing the two of the main stars of the movie, where they had infiltrated the area disguised as doctors. And showing the survivors, who were clothed in white fluffy robes and the men telling them about how they had managed to survive the intense radiation that was supposed to be on the island.

Snow White whispered to Mrs. Pete, "After hearing that, I am curious if there is a natural remedy or mixture that can make people more immune to radiation. You know, using fruits and herbs to make something like that.". The wife of Pete replied softly that it was possible… highly unlikely but still in the realm of possibility. For years, scientists and such had made formulas and chemical mixtures that aided many to combat sickness. Some still used herbs and remedies found in nature, but it was unlikely that a medicine formed from nature could give one immunity to radiation sickness. Still, those that used nature for medicine would like to take a crack at finding a mixture that would boost a person's immune system to nuclear energy.

The young beauty continued, "They receive help from one Dr. Shin'ichi Chujo, a professor who studies cultures on various islands in the Pacific, who doesn't like to have his picture taken. The three soon board an expedition ship that is being organized by an unusual country called Rolisica, and funded by a citizen of the country named Clark Nelson. When they arrive on Infant Island, they go inland to see that a jungle is there! But when they go in it, Chujo is attacked by a vampire plant that try to squeeze him to death. But he is saved thanks to his own rescue device which attracts the Twin Fairies that make the plant let go of him.".

The screen once again ran, showing clips of the movie that revealed the doctor as he was trying to hide his face from being photographed. After that, it showed the expedition party to the island being thrown a grand farewell before showing the boat weighing anchor at the edge of the land mass. The monitor showed the party arriving to see the island interior, and shows the part where Chujo was attacked by the tentacles of the Vampire plant & how he saw the Twin Fairies before blacking out.

Mickey commented, "Wow! Now that looks exciting! Mysterious island that seemingly survived multiple atomic bomb tests, plants that no one else has seen & seeing the Twin Fairies Lora and Moll! I would certainly have loved to be part of the expedition to Infant Island!". Many in the audience, and all over the multiple worlds, agreed with him on that. To them, it sounded classic and cool. To explore an uncharted realm, discover flora & fauna that most likely didn't exist anywhere else, and perhaps find something mystical or mysterious.

Princess Eilonwy replied, "Hahahaha! I would have loved to go with them as well! Ahem… to continue, they managed to save the doctor's life but the trouble soon started when he told his fellow Japanese men on what he saw before blacking out. Nelson wanted to steal the fairies, but the party would not allow it. Especially when they saw the natives emerging & ready to pounce on them should he continue to harass the girls. The expedition soon ended and they all came back to Japan… but Nelson secretly took his own party back to Infant Island shortly after that. He took the fairies, and he & his men shot their way out of the island! One of the islanders managed to get to the shrine that housed Lora and Moll… and called forth Mothra!".

The monitor above once again showed clips from the movie; the exploration group finding the Twin Fairies once more, Nelson grabbing one of them… and the natives coming out with stones at the ready! The Rolisician being forced to put her down, the natives backing away, and soon showing the party back in their homeland. The film showed Nelson going back there with his own group, getting their girls and cutting down the natives with their rifles! And finally, one of the natives going up the steps to the shrine, managing to speak the name Mothra before dying… and the wall crumbling down to reveal a massive egg!

The young princess from Prydain continued, "Quite the predicament, right? Nelson and his group come back to Japan, and put the Twin Fairies on display for a publicity show that many went to see, including the heroes and heroine. As Lora and Moll perform for the audience with their beautiful singing, in reality they are calling out to Mothra. On Infant Island, the islanders dance and sing to call forth the guardian… who hatches from the egg! She soon started to make a beeline for Japan, while the reporter, doctor and camera woman made their way to talk to the Twin Fairies while they were being held captive.".

Mickey and the others looked up to the screen, and saw the film reel being played. The clip showed the mystical guardians of the planet in beautiful outfits with crowns on their heads, like they were of royalty. As the actors/actresses that were dressed like natives danced around them with the orchestra playing, the audio cranked up so all could hear the music and the words sung by the twin beauties. The whole audience, and the ones all over the multiple worlds and dimensions, heard it all & were moderately impressed that the movie era back in those times were very detailed and dedicated when it came to music and song. This lasted for a while until it shifted to showcase the natives back on Infant Island also dancing to the mysterious jungle beat they were making, and soon… the egg hatched to reveal the caterpillar form of Mothra! The clip than showed the insect moving through the water, letting no obstacle stop her as she plowed through a Japanese ship!

The main mouse spoke, "Now that is incredible! The danger, the music, the action… truly even though it is a Showa-era movie, it is something to see!". Many in the multiple worlds and dimensions, and universes, agreed with him on that. Though while some would call it old, it certainly still had a charm that persisted throughout the years.

Princess Eilonwy replied, "Indeed. Something like that is what I consider to be classic, timeless. Almost like the storybook tales of old. Now, to get back to the movie. Nelson was being put under pressure by everyone to let the Twin Fairies go, but he wouldn't budge on the issue. The Japanese Self Defense Force sent their military might against Mothra, but the insect continued to plow through all of their firepower. Soon though, Mr. Nelson was forced by his own government to release Lora and Moll. Sadly though, he and his men escaped from the authorities, taking the fairies with them. And Mothra continued towards Tokyo, scuttling through the streets while paying little heed to the weapons that were used against her."

The crowd looked back up to the monitor, where they saw Nelson continuing to resist the efforts of the heroes and heroine to get the Twin Fairies released by legal means. Than showing when things got rough, the reporter, doctor and camera woman got together with their other allies to try and save the tiny women. The monitor than showed Mothra swimming through the water, than being bombarded by the jets of the JSDF! The amazing caterpillar pushed on through, showing her determination as she swam through a sea of flames that had appeared on the water right in her path! And soon the clip showed her reaching the mainland, where she scuttled towards Tokyo. Various Japanese military forces came forth to try and stop her, but the insect continued onward despite the burn marks/scars she received from the firepower.

The lovely little lady continued onward, "When she reached the city, she was besieged by more military forces. In the meantime, Nelson and his men managed to slip through the Japanese security & managed arrive in his country of Rolisica with the Twin Fairies still in tow. When Mothra reached the Tokyo Tower, it fell apart and that is when she decided that now was the time to change. So she started to spin silk and built a marvelous cocoon.".

All looked towards the screen, the film resuming while it skipped some parts of the movie. It showed Mothra scuttling on her tiny legs towards the famous city of Japan, tanks rolling in to fire from their turrets while rocket launchers fired their deadly missiles at her. Jets bombarded the amazing giant monster with their payload of rockets & also machine gun fire, but all were of little to effect as Mothra was determined to get to her retainers. It soon showed the part where Nelson managed to escape through the security net of the Japanese government, going by plane to New Kirk City which was in Rolisica.

The screen than switched to show Mothra now in Tokyo, the _kaiju_ scuttling towards Tokyo Tower despite the resistance the humans were showing to her. She tried to crawl on it, but her weight was too much and it broke in two! She fell on her back, her tiny multiple legs wiggling in the air as she tried to get back upright. Some giggled/chuckled at that since the monster did look a bit cute/adorable at wigging her tiny legs in the air like so. Once she accomplished that, she opened her mouth and started to spit forth her silk. The clip fast-forwarded, showing Mothra in a transparent cocoon… than to morning, where a fully clothed cocoon that was in the shape of a peanut was present for all to see!

Mickey stated, "Now that is truly impressive! Mothra shows a lot of determination there, and so do the people of Japan with their firepower. I can see why Nelson went to his own country, thinking he would beyond the reach of Japanese law even though the two countries are close to one another in a way.". Many all over the various universes/worlds/dimensions knew one thing when it came to certain laws. That if someone went over to another nation, and was citizen of said nation with considerable pull, they would be immune to arrest unless the crime was an international affair that was of very dire situation.

Said member of the Disney royal family continued, "While Mothra was in her cocoon, the military brought in some new weapons called _Atomic Heat Ray Guns_. While they are similar to the maser tanks, these were developed in Rolisica and possessed a different kind of firepower. It would use concentrated atomic energy, in the same manner like using a magnifying glass to focus the rays of the sun. These weapons use heat like flamethrowers, not lighting like the maser tanks. In any case, the guns were used on the cocoon… which soon burst into flames after several bombardments from the tanks! It was considered a success as the cocoon was completely burnt up like a baked item.".

The monitor above played once more, showing the cocoon being bombarded by the latest in atomic weapon technology. The citizens of Japan looked through dark sunglasses as beams of fire that were similar to solar flares from the sun continued to shoot towards the silky protective covering that guarded Mothra. After some moments, one of the guns managed to burn right through the white silk! In moments, the entire cocoon was engulfed in flames that roared into the sky! In a few minutes, the casing was now more like a smoldering husk! The clip soon showed the people congratulating one another, shaking hands as they saw the atomic guns as a success against the _kaiju_. Those close to Mothra, such as Snow White and Kathrin, gasped in worry as they saw the cocoon bursting into flames. The two bonded beings of the guardian of the Earth hoped that the giant insect was safe from the heat.

Ember commented softly to her fellow audience members, "Wow! Now that was some serious hot stuff! I bet if Hades was here, he would make a really bad pun on how Mothra caught on fire. Or something like that.". The spirit rock 'n' roll diva did like the wit and humor of the Greek god of the Underworld, wondering if it were possible to bring the brother of Zeus to her neck of the woods in the _Danny Phantom_ realm. She believed that the wise-cracking, blue-flamed being would have a grand time in a realm full of unique specters. And also see what would happen if Danny's parents would try to take on a deity, not a mere ghost.

Princess Eilonwy spoke, "While those like Nelson heard about the destruction of the cocoon over radio, they automatically assumed that Mothra was killed. However, the Twin Fairies did not give up hope & continued to call out to her. The cocoon than split open, revealing to all a revived Mothra… who was no longer a caterpillar, but a full grown adult moth! Once her wings spread out, she took to the skies and decimated the surrounding area with her typhoon-class wind power. She then headed off to find the fairies, guided by a telepathic link she had to them.".

All looked to the screen, the monitor once again running the film. It showed Lora and Moll as they sang out to their friend, the clip soon going to the burnt cocoon… which was now hatching! Flashing blue light appeared from within it, and letting out a large squeak was the changed insect as she struggled to get free from her confinement. The people scrambled away once they saw the immense moth, alive and also transformed. It would appear that the atomic ray guns had failed, and also needed to be charged up before being utilized once more. Once her wings were fully open, she flapped hard and took to the skies! The winds generated by her flapping leveled several buildings, tossed cars in the air like they were mere toys, and also blew away the various tanks that the military had deployed against it. The audio also brought up her famous sound effect that was all hers, the unique sound that would forever herald her arrival in any future movies.

Mickey put in, "Wow! Mothra really blew everyone away like that, me included!". Some chuckled/giggled at the pun, which some believe to be a bit more better than what certain characters would make.

The beautiful blonde girl replied, "Indeed, she blew me away as well! Her resiliency here shows why she has been labeled Queen of the Monsters by her peers.". Many agreed with that assessment, for despite being a 'delicate' moth, Mothra was quite potent fighter.

Princess Eilonwy pressed on, "Well, Nelson tried to flee from the authorities once more in his own country but he was soon caught. However… he suffered a panic-induced hallucination, where he started to see the civilians as the natives from the island who tried to stop him in the first place… the ones he & his men cut down with their weapons. He resisted with his own weapon, but was soon brought down by the police. His men were apprehended, while the Twin Fairies were taken into custody. Meanwhile, Mothra was flying all over Japan as she was still searching for her retainers. Dr. Shin'ichi Chujo, Senichiro Fukuda & Michi Hanamura arrived in New Kirk City when they were informed that is where the fairies were at. Once everyone was at the airport, the heroes and heroine remembered what the doctor had found on the island & that the church bells nearby was in near perfect melody pitch to the Twin Fairies. So it was there they hatched a plan.".

The host, guests and audience members turned back to the monitor above to see Nelson trying to flee from the scene… only for him to go in a blind rage-panic, shoot an officer before he himself was taken down. The television screen than showed Mothra, who was flying around the land trying to locate her fairies, tearing all of the city areas apart with her mighty gusts of wind. The movie than fast-forwarded to the where the humans were at the airport, soon hearing the bells & the doctor bringing forth his book that contained his copy of some tribal markings he found in the cave on Infant Island.

The young ruler continued on, "The doctor instructed the New Kirk City officials to make a cross on the intersecting runways of the airport with sunlight lines coming from it, the same insignia that was on the markings in his book. And also to ring all the church bells at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Once Mothra was near the city in Rolisica, the church bells started to ring and that drew her in to the airport where she saw her insignia on the airport runways. She landed on the ground in the middle of it, and that is when the humans returned the Twin Fairies to her. Lora and Moll were not bitter at all on their stay in the foreign countries, despite being taken there against their will. They wished the people peace and happiness, saying good-bye in the Japanese tongue. Once Mothra had reclaimed her retainers, she went back to the island where the twin mystical ones were once again worshipped by the natives. And that brings the end of the film.".

All looked upon the monitor, where it showed Mothra descending down on a giant, white-painted cross with lines around it as light. And the bells ringing all over, which brought the massive insect down quite impressively in the middle of the cross. Once she landed, the heroes & heroine released the Twin Fairies from their cage confinement. The beautiful twin women waved goodbye to their friends, and soon went aboard the immense _kaiju_. The clip than showed Infant Island, where a shadowy silhouette of Mothra was flying towards it before disappearing into the interior of the land. The scene showed the natives ceremonial dance area, where they danced and bowed to the shrine that contained the mystical being that were linked to the very nature of the planet itself. Lora and Moll appeared, singing their song… and a rock that contained their writing rose up, showing new writing that displayed to all new symbols, chief among them a bolder etching of Mothra's insignia.

The clip than showed the island in full view, then switched to the THE END screen.

Once that was over, the screen displayed the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia & and the audience clapped loudly for the brief movie they had just witnessed! Valerie Gray looked to Cinderella and inquired, "Wait! That rock and place… didn't DJ used it in his first novel, _Monsters and Magic_?".

The lovely Charming queen giggled softly and answered, "Yes, he did. He used it in the Toho epilogue of his story. That young man holds the Showa and Heisei-era movies of Toho in a special place in his heart, that is why he took many cues from the movies he has seen from his days as a child in his novels.".

Mickey looked to the audience & cameras and stated, "Now that was impressive! I can truly understand why this video was voted to be in our Top Ten movie ranks! Princess Eilonwy, tell me your personal views on the film and why you believe it has earned the rank of #8?".

The young royal lady answered, "I would be glad to, Sir Mickey. While some would label it a B-movie that was recycled, I personally don't see it that way. I see a film that took great love and care for both the giant monster and the humans that stared in it. I see a film that is classic and well-thought out during its time in the early 1960s. The acting was good, both by people and Mothra. The music was quite strong and original. The sets and props were well-maintained with love, care and a professionalism you do not see much of anymore. And also finally, I see a happy ending which is uncommon in most monster movies.".

The main mouse of the house nodded and said, "Well said, my lady! Well said indeed! So folks, what do you think?". The audience cheered loudly, showing their support for Princess Eilonwy's words for the film. Mickey smiled and added that is what made _**Mothra**_ so special and coming in 8th place in the Top Ten picks. He stood up and extended his hand to the princess, who also rose from her seat. The gentlemanly mouse kissed the back of her hand, making her smile and blush lightly, and thanked her for coming on stage to do the movie for all to see. She replied that it was no problem, waving to the audience and cameras before going off stage.

Mickey looked to the viewers and audience members, saying for all to hear, "Three down, seven more to go folks! We'll be right back after some word from our sponsors! Don't go too far away now, because we'll be right back for Toho movies that have made our special Top Ten list! See ya real soon!". He saluted to the camera, **Tiger2014** and **LORD DESTRYUK** giving the hand signal that the cameras were now off and the commercials from the sponsors were now appearing for all the viewers to see across the multiple realms.

The special was going on strong!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… this was a challenge for me. It's been awhile since I wrote, so I hope I haven't gotten too rusty in my off time. I hope to get back in imaginative-writing fighting shape!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and honor to God. Thank you Lord for everything, especially your Son Jesus! Since this is Easter, I want to really thank you for what He did on this day. Thank you Lord for what your Son did, and also thank you for the gift of imagination & writing He bestowed upon me long ago. Thank you Jesus Christ for everything! And I mean everything! Thank you!

I already have my remaining seven Toho movies planned, just so you know. However, that doesn't mean you cannot put down your own personal Top Ten lists! I hope to see in your reviews your personal Top Ten Toho movies, and why you believe they are ranked as is. Again, I like to get my readers involved in my work. Be they my main novels and specials of _Monsters and Magic_, or in my House of Mouse/Godzilla specials such as this one.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What group would you like to make that is similar to the _Kaiju Supremes_, and whom would be the members of it?

If you were part of the food committee, what kind of snacks/food/beverages would you serve to the others?

In _**War of the Gargantuas**_, what would you be thinking after learning about the very unique properties of Sanda and Gaira? Specifically on that their cellular tissue can take up a unique life of its own after being severed from its host.

In _**Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle For Earth**_, what would your thoughts be on Mothra trying to save her brother from the corruption he endured many millennia ago?

And finally this… in _**Mothra**_, if you were part of the expedition team to Infant Island & found the interior lush and thriving like in the movie, what would you do first?

Here is an optional question if you wish to answer it. Here it is:

What is your personal Top Ten giant monster movies, and why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

House of Mouse- Top Ten Toho Movies

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well, and I apologize for the long wait. I will not offer any excuses, and will do my best to make it up to you all with this chapter. Forgive me for being a lazy one.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thank you so much for being with me. It has not been an easy task for me to walk away from distractions and such nowadays, but I look to you and regain my focus and my drive! I need, and want, to pay more attention to you Jesus. You come first, everything else second! Thank you once again Lord for putting me back on track, and for being for me, my family and my friends. I ask that you look after those that truly need you, and also I want to thank you for just giving me the inspiration & friends I need to get my butt back in gear! Thank you God!

And now, I wish to thank those that left reviews at my special here. Ahem…

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Excellent and honest review as always, and also the buffet menu that you would have served to the others sounds delicious in many ways! Also, the name of the group you created & the members within it plus the duties they would perform sound quite unique and admirable. I truly look forward to your reviews in the future, as they are a treat to read!

To **Mark Juan**: I will resume my second _Danny Phantom_ story as soon as I find what I am looking for. It's a special book that I sadly misplaced somewhere, and cannot find it for the time being. Wish me luck in trying to find said book!

To **LORD DESTRYUK**: It's been awhile since I have heard from you, my friend. Thank you for the RP review, and I believe that you have given me an idea on how to make your words a reality. Thank you for the review once more, and I do hope that you take a look at the _Danny Phantom_ specials I wrote, for I have a feeling you may like what you & your OC creations might like when you read them.

To **Japan Boy**: Thank you so much for the review! Always worth the wait to see! And amazing to see that you like the classic movies as much as I do. In my view, the Showa and Heisei-versions of Toho legends so that the scripts and people themselves always seemed to find a balance in many areas concerning their films. Nowadays, it's rare to see. In any case, just grateful and humbled by your amazing review, my friend!

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Ah, my faithful and amazing friend! Thank you so much for the review! Your words, insight and passionate emotion is here is a breath of fresh air in my view that I love! And I am very pleased to hear from the _Danny Phantom_ female crew as well in it! Everyone, this Author here is a blossoming fan of Godzilla and Disney, and also a big help in a lot of ways! And again Dreams, thank you so much for your review! Like many others here, it is really worth the wait!

To **Darkness Rissing**: Thanks for the review, my friend! And indeed, you deserve a lot of props & more for your idea for Max and Roxanne's wedding! You words and personal top ten picks were excellent, and I hope to hear more from you as well. You and many others who have stuck by me all the way through my _Monsters and Magic_ series deserve such heartfelt thanks from me. Again, thank you very much!

To **Marka Ragnos629**: Heh, always a treat to hear from you, my energetic friend! Like **Dreams Come True 996**, your energetic words and energy are very much welcome! Your personal Disney/Toho group & the top ten movies of your choice are very much interesting, and I do hope to see more of your reviews in the future.

To **DRAGONDAVE45**: Short, but sweet review! Thank you very much for it!

And finally to **cornholio4**: A short but good from you is always welcome! Thank you very much for it! Just wait and see more, my friend!

I request something from all of you, those that read & review and to those that simply read my work. I need your help… I haven't heard yet from Walt Disney Animation Studios since I sent my eighth letter to them, and in some case this is good since at least I haven't received a rejection letter. My request is this; please help me to promote my _Monsters and Magic_ series! I have tried on my end with Disney, but nothing has yielded any positive results. And I have no idea on how to contact Toho company, either through physical or emailing address. I really believe that my novel series and specials are what the two giant corporations need! Not necessarily want, mind you, but need which is different.

My friend **Dreams Come True 996** has made some excellent drawings that are linked to both my _Monsters and Magic_ & _Danny Phantom_ stories. Please PM her if you wish to know more about her art skills, which are top notch. The point is, I need & want to do more to try and promote my Disney/Toho works! But I need the help from any of you out there. Video reviews on any of my novels or specials via YouTube, or anything like artwork that showcase my Disney/Toho specials would very much be appreciated at this point!

I apologize for the rant, and ask for your forgiveness once more. I… I just feel a bit impatient that after all this time and effort, it will be for naught even though I put much faith and hope in my series. It wasn't just **Japan Boy** that inspired me with his own Disney/Toho stories when I read them years ago… but it was the Lord that helped me to regain my fire and passion for writing stories once more that made the _Monsters and Magic_ series possible! Heck, I'm still stunned even to this very day and moment that I have made three novels, a mini-novel and three specials like this! So I believe that my Disney/Toho works is what both companies need to make a reality very much.

I do not own _House of Mouse_ or any of the characters that were made by Disney. _House of Mouse_ was created by Rob Gannaway & Tony Craig. Directed by Rob Gannaway, Tony Craig, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Mike Moon and Rob Renzetti. Production company was Walt Disney Television Animation & Toon City, distributor was Buena Vista Television. The series was released in January 2001, final episode was on October 2003.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please.

WatchMojo is a series created by Ashkan Karbasfrooshan, Raphael Daigneault and Christine Voulieris. The series was launched on the Web in January 2006, and still very much active. The headquarters is located in Montreal, Canada with Ashkan as the CEO of said company.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

Much action and talking was taking place, both at the legendary dinner theater club & all over the multiple dimensions/worlds/universes that had tuned in to see the _House of Mouse_ special on the airwaves. They were all discussing the Toho movies that were just featured, and also daydreaming/thinking of the beings from said feature films. For _**War of the Gargantuas**_, many characters were talking on how a potent an ability that Sanda & Gaira had. One member of the _Kaiju Supremes_, Edgard Valentin, commented that the two _kaiju_ brothers had something that was even more rare and incredible than Godzilla's own healing factor. While the saurian could heal himself to an outstanding degree, his own cells/skin when removed couldn't regenerate completely. Sanda and Gaira had something that made them truly unique; mammals that had the regenerative properties of sea life such as starfishes!

Combine that with seeing the various results on the attitudes of both gargantuas, based on both nature and nurture, many were now contemplating on what they would do if they had their own furry being to raise.

Snow White told her fellow members & friends, "I think it would be amazing to raise a gargantua of our own, like those doctors and reporter did. To have a giant being who is raised with love and care, and also set in defending humanity!". Many around her agreed with that statement; to care for and raise a _kaiju_ as a little one all the way up to adulthood. To show the being with incredible physical strength & unique ability that despite humanity's negative actions, that there is still positive hope for them and to become an _Earth Defender_. Peg Pete put in that since the fur of the beast would most likely be different depending on the environment it was raised in, that it would be great for said fur to be of a different color such as red for fire.

Now some of the audience members were now visualizing different fur for the gargantua that they would raise.

Of course, many beings across the expansive universe had different ideas for the _kaiju_. Those that dedicated themselves to the biology/zoology/genetic areas of science were very much fascinated more with the cellular abilities of Sanda & Gaira. Jumba Jookiba from _**Lilo and Stitch**_ was watching the program with his adoptive Earth family and said to himself, "Remarkable! Mammals beings possessing regenerative abilities found in Earth sea life starfish… amazing! I wish I could get hands on those giant monsters, to study them and see if I can replicate trait in my experiments.". He was not alone in that area of thinking, as many all over the multiple places/locations wanted to examine the properties of the gargantuian cells under a microscope and see if they could replicate it. Or more yet, to put it within other beings that could benefit from such a regeneration.

And there were those of the less savory kind, such as villains/villainesses and those of the dark military way that wanted the Toho legends for a darker kind of reason. Those like General Thunderbolt Ross from the Marvel realm wanted to find a way to weaponized both the _kaiju_ and the remarkable regenerative traits they had. In his view, the American military would have an unlimited supply of living bio-weapons that could be used to both defend the United States… and also to retaliate against other countries that did not yield to the U.S. power. And those like Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke from the Disney's 2001 animated film _**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**_ wanted to see if money could be made from exploiting such beings. And also raising them to be personal enforcers.

Some were also talking about Mothra and Battra. Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** put in, "I really feel bad that Battra was killed. I mean, he was given a task to save Earth but he was soon corrupted by fools who tried to manipulate the planet's weather to their whim!". She, like many others in the Disney universe and real-world realm, had read up on the dark brother of Mothra. Battra was born by the Earth itself when the civilization that had existed long ago in Toho Earth's past tried to harness the power of the weather by scientific means. Ironically, the civilization were called the Cosmos which the legendary Twin Fairies hailed from. It seemed that the planet itself was enraged by the Cosmos scientists that tried to control the weather by their own means, not her own.

Darkwing Duck's lady love Morgana Macawber, a sorceress of great magical might and a classic Gothic-wearing beauty put in, "Well, that's what happens sadly when one messes with nature. Even though my powers tend to bend nature to my whim, at least it's not permanent nor does it do lasting damage.".

On the subject of the original Mothra from 1961, Valerie Gray inquired, "Do you think it would be possible to go to Infant Island and look up some of the plants there? If they had something that could make one resistant to radiation poisoning & sickness, I bet there is some stuff there that could be put to great medical use of any kind.". Indeed, this did get the interest of those in the medicine business, both natural like herbal remedies & of the man-made type. In their view, Infant Island and the land that Mothra looked after was a place that had nearly endless possibilities. For one thing, the land and the inhabitants had managed to thrive despite atomic testing being done very near their location. And for plants to make a kind of berry juice that would make one very resistant to deadly radiation… well, it was worth investigating into.

Others of the practical business type wondered if there was also untapped/unknown resources on the island that could benefit humanity… or for those that were more prone to greed/profit looked to see if it could only benefit their pockets.

While the audience members were talking, and helping themselves to the food & drinks that were on the various tables, Minnie went to Mickey and informed him that it was thirty seconds until the commercials were over & they were back on the air. The main mouse of the house thanked his lady love for the info, and told everyone that the special would be resuming soon. With that said, the various characters & Authors either suspended their conversations for now or finish up the food & beverages they had been feasting on.

Soon the current cameramen **Tiger2014** and **LORD DESTYRUK** gave the countdown with their fingers indicating that it was almost time for the equipment to be turned back on. When they reached the final finger, they both pointed to Mickey to signal that they were officially back on the air & on the TV screens.

Mickey was still sitting in his chair as he waved to all, the audience clapping once more as the special was resuming. He called out, "Hi everyone! I hope you didn't wait too long for us! We're back to continue our _Disney/Toho Top Ten Movies Countdown_! To those tuning in, we already listed three of our top ten Toho films. Coming in at #10 was _**War of the Gargantuas**_, made in 1966. Coming in 9th place was _**Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle For Earth**_, made in 1992! And coming in 8th place was _**Mothra**_, made in 1961! We have seven more to go, so stay tuned as we show more special guests who will countdown more of the legendary Toho films as we make our way to #1!". Everyone clapped and cheered again upon hearing the words, wondering which movie would be presented and by whom.

The second son of Walt Disney, so to speak, looked to the cameras and snapped his fingers as a look of realization hit him. He laughed a little and said, "Oh! I almost forgot something important! How silly of me. I should have said this at the beginning of the show.". Everyone ceased clapping, wondering on what it was the legendary mouse had forgotten & was now remembering.

He stated, "As you all know, Max and Roxanne's wedding is coming up soon! In less than two months by the way, the wedding being held at ToonTown Beach on July 6th! While myself and others will be in charge for the invitations and such, food and drinks will be made by Authors **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and **Darkness Rissing**. Keara will be in charge of the food portions, while Darkness will be in charge of snacks and drinks.". Many around the known realms were excited about the wedding, especially the blushing bride and groom who were watching the show together.

Mickey continued, "There is also a reason why it's being held at the beach and not here at the club. As of this moment, this will be the last time anyone sees the _House of Mouse_ like it is now.". This got everyone's attention as a great murmur rose up, not just from the theater club but also from multiple areas of the animated & real realms.

The mouse held out his hands to ask for silence and calm, the audience gradually settling down long enough so he could continue. He cleared his throat and stated, "Surprising, I know. But with our Guest List expanding, bringing in other stars/starlets from other places around the world/universes/dimensions, we had to consider expanding the club. Thankfully, Author **LORD DESTRYUK** stated that he and his OC creations would be more than happy to renovate the place!".

All eyes turned to said being who was running the camera, Destryuk giving a sheepish smile and waving to them. Mickey continued, "Fortunately for us, he gave us an exact deadline on when the place will be finished and ready to re-open. And it falls on the exact day when our 2nd annual _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_ start, which is on December 14th this year! So our music awards event will be taking place at the grand re-opening of the _House of Mouse_!". This got everyone's attention, loud whispering and such filling the air once more.

Mickey, and also his boss landlord Pete, were a little skeptic when the Author came to them with his proposal. He stated that the renovations to the club would not only make it larger to fill in more guests, but also for protection. Given some of the nature of certain beings, **LORD DESTRYUK** would thought it best to place magical & non-magical safety precautions around the area. The upgrades and building modifications, additions and subtractions, would be costly… but thankfully, the club had been making a lot of profit from the Disney/Toho movie nights. So while it be a dent in the budget, at least it was not a big one. And also he assured them that it would be a sound investment in the long-run of it all.

The animated super-star looked to all and put in, "And don't worry! The _**Wall of Authors and Animations**_ will be there when the renovations are done. **LORD DESTRYUK** promised that the art and pictures that are shown now will be up when the club re-opens.". This brought some relief to the guests, as the artwork that featured Authors with various Disney/Non-Disney and Toho characters in various poses & backgrounds were always a treat to see when coming in to the dinner theater club.

* * *

The main mouse cleared his throat once more and said, "Well, now that the big announcements are said and done, let's continue on with the countdown! Now everyone, I want you all to give a big, warm Disney welcome to the latest guest to our neck of the woods! From Nicktoon City in Florida, resident of Amity Park, give it up with the halfa ghost with the most… Danielle 'Dani' Fenton!".

The audience cheered loudly when coming from behind the screen came forth the created clone of halfa hero Danny Phantom, the energetic little lady waving to everyone with a large smile on her face that certainly brightened up the room considerably. Valerie and the others who were also from the Nickelodeon series cheered louder, showing their support for the halfa little lady.

Danielle made herself on the chair opposite in front of Mickey and said, "Hey Mickey, and hello to everyone out there! Danny, if you and the others are seeing this back home, here's my hello to you! I hope you'll all come here when the music video awards start!". The created halfa heroine was certainly making herself at home, which pleased both the host and the audience members.

The animated superstar mouse chuckled and replied, "Hey Dani! Great to have you here with us, and also good to see that you're as energetic & bright as ever when we first met on that Disney/Toho movie night. Me and the others are very honored to have you & your friends with us tonight for this Top Ten movie special!". Dani was really living it up, but in a good way as she remembered the night when she, along with the others, had gone to the _House of Mouse_ to see the Toho movie _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_.

It was easily the best night of her life; to see legendary Disney stars/starlets of various kinds everywhere, to mingle with Authors like Dreams that were potent and unique in a lot of ways, seeing an amazing classic Toho film that featured powerful giant monsters of incredible character… and also, the very best part was getting a picture with the American icon & an autograph on it to boot! She had made sure to scan the photo to make a digital copy before putting the original in a frame where it would be protected and preserved for years to come. She even had Dreams put some Author influence on said framed picture so that it would not get damaged or destroyed by any means necessary.

Danielle answered, "And it's great to be here Mickey, especially since I'll be putting out the info on the #7 pick for today's special!".

Mickey inquired with a smile, "Okay than, tell us! What is #7 on our list for tonight, why is it so and what made it reach the spot on our list?".

The little beauty grinned wide and answered, "Will do, Captain Mickey! The Toho movie that made to the 7th place rank on the list is… _**Rodan**_, made in 1956!". This surprised many, not just the ones in the audience but also the many viewers who were watching in the various realms. They all know that the very first Godzilla movie, _**Gojira**_ appeared in 1954, so the _kaiju_ that was considered the 'Samurai of the Sky' had appeared for the first time just two years prior to the movie.

The moment the words left her lips, the screen above them came to life as it showed a picture that was a movie poster. It was in Japanese, and featured the characters that appeared in the film, both human and monster. The movie poster itself was vintage, classic as it was a promotional item that was created back when the Toho Showa-era film was being released. Shortly after the picture was shown, the audio cued and from the speakers dotting the area came the cry of the legendary mutated pteranodon that was considered to be a very powerful Earth Defender.

Mickey put in after the shriek was heard, "Wow! Rodan himself… now that is amazing! Like Godzilla, he has some serious fans around the world. And that includes here in the Disney universe!". It was true, as those who liked speed and massive dinosaurs found it easy to like such a swift _kaiju_. And while Dani had Millennium-era Godzilla in the top one slot, Rodan was number two as she found him fascinating. That he could reach speeds up to Mach 1.5, creating powerful sonic booms & wind gales that could easily topple over concrete buildings!

The host looked to his special guest and asked, "So Dani, tell us what this movie is about & why it earned its way to the 7th ranked spot, please.".

Danielle answered, "Sure Mickey! This movie barely beat _**Mothra**_ to be in the seventh seed, but when one sees it, you can see why it managed to beat it. The story starts off by showing to all what has happened during the post-World War II era, where scientists and military people are busy testing atomic bombs on islands in the Pacific Ocean. And one unique trait about this movie is that there is narration! It comes up at certain times, but it doesn't go overboard like some narrations in movies do. Finally, the narrator at the end of the atomic testing demonstration tells on how nature herself responds to aftermaths of atomic testing.".

The clip changes, removing the poster image and playing the movie. The first clip shows the intro of _**Rodan**_, followed by the Showa-era _kaiju's_ famous shriek. It than changes to show classic footage of military personnel gathered together, showing machines that were huge and complicated back in the classic days of the growing modern age. The screen soon shows the detonation of an atomic bomb, a dome-shaped cloud appears and expands rapidly outward! The film shows footage now of buildings that had been empty now reduced to rubble, whipping winds tearing them down easily, followed by a shockwave that ran through the seas and shook everything up! It was followed by the infamous mushroom cloud that rose up into the air, the telltale sign of an atomic or hydrogen bomb that had gone off.

The scene changes to show an airplane now, flying in the sky and about to drop another bomb of mass destruction. The pilot and people inside the large craft get ready with their calculations and machines, the plane's bomb bay doors opening… and the clip changes once more to show the destruction of many empty battleships on the sea! The bomb had been dropped, and soon the entire fleet of metal ships are gone as a white film covers the ocean and a massive mushroom-shaped cloud blooms in all its deadly glory!

Dani kept her vision on the footage and stated, "As you can see, humankind took to atomic science like a kid would to sweets. Once we learned about atomic power, we got carried away… and not in a good way.". Many agreed with her assessment on that subject. It was still a truth that existed and played out even to today. That when something new came up that proved to be powerful and almighty in the realm of science, many would scramble to test out said power. And carry on with experiments and such, not heeding on when it broke through certain natural boundaries that were not meant at all to be breached. Or worse yet, ignoring the deadly consequences that followed afterwards. Some were mild and negotiable… while some were very heavy with a very high price on it.

The halfa cutie continued, "Now we go to where the movie REALLY begins! The place is Kyushu, one of the Japanese volcanic islands in the Pacific. And the scene is the small town of Kitamatsu, a mining town that makes most of its living out of mining coal. However, the trouble starts when one of the mining teams dig too far down into a mine shaft, and the main hero of the movie Shigeru Kamura finds himself, his lady love Kiyo and his neighbors embroiled in something monstrous! No pun intended.".

The TV monitor above them switched to show a beautiful countryside with a small village settled within the large hills of the island. The scenery displayed the beauty of the mixture of the natural & man-made surroundings, than changed to show more inside of Kitamatsu where a line of carts that was filled with coal running along the tracks. It soon showed workers, many having helmets with large lights attached to each protective top gear, and all looked a bit nervous as they worked. The clip soon showed a fight breaking out between two workers, soon being broken up by the leader of the outfit. The scene soon showed the workers going into a tram that was diagonal, going down into a mine shaft. And shortly after the clip was shown, the screen showed the main hero of the story, Shigeru working on plans and blueprints in an office aboveground. The young man seemed to be able, and had a good head on his shoulders as he worked.

The scene soon changed to show the diligent worker getting a call, than displaying to all the Japanese man rushing out in uniform as he headed towards the mine. The scene than showed Kamura-san going into the mine with others, the tunnel soon showing water and that the place had been flooded! And as the small group waded into the water as it got deeper, soon going to their waist… they found the body of one of their workers, a man named Yoshi as he was floating face down in the water! The men grabbed and hauled him out, the scene transiting from the mine tunnel to a hospital where it showed the dirt-caked worker with multiple slash marks on various parts of his body!

The audience, at first, found the scenery of Kyushu welcoming as it showed a respectable blend of man co-existing with nature. Some in the audience, and also there out in the multiple realms, felt that living in a place where there was still active volcanos was not their first choice of residency. But some of the braver ones, or those very close to nature like Pocahontas, would like to spend their time in a place that had both danger and beauty to it. At seeing the coal operation, many knew that the occupation was a moderate to high health hazard & risk. While bringing up the coal was good for business and energy to various power sources, it was also a risk to both man and the environment.

At seeing the fight break out between the workers, Author **Japan Boy** whispered, "If I was the leader of the unit, I would have sent them away instead of going into the mine. Tension like that would do more harm than good, especially down below.". Some agreed with the one who helped inspire **DJ Rodriguez** with his Disney/Toho works. If tensions rose enough and a fight broke down underneath the earth, chances are high it would have collapsed the tunnel and injure… or kill workers. And upon seeing the part where the mine was flooded and the body found, it seemed that something serious did happen.

The cousin of Danny Phantom spoke, "As you can see, the people blame Goro for the killing since they can't find him. Tensions rise as more bodies are found in the mines, and Kiyo is being surrounded by a lot of negative attitudes from the people. Her friends soon turn on her, their hatred and fear driving them to this. Shigeru does his best to protect and comfort her during all of this… but they soon find out the real killers, who appear in a big way!".

* * *

The monitor above showed another body that had been almost hacked to pieces, and also many of the citizens giving Kiyo the cold shoulder since Goro was her brother… and since they could not find him to vent their frustrations, they turned to the next best thing, which was her. The young woman and her fiancé Shigeru are trying to find comfort in each other's arms in their home. Aurora shook her head and spoke softly, "I know its human nature for someone to look for something to put blame on, but even this is unfair to both Kiyo and Shigeru. Besides, they have no proof that it is Goro that is doing the killings.". Many in the audience, and in the various worlds that were seeing the special on their own monitors, were in the same mindset. The darker aspect of human nature often took over when fear and anger simmered and stewed for too long, and the results were most often ugly.

The clip soon showed the arrival of a monster through the home of Kamura-san… a large caterpillar-like beast that was known as Meganulon! Many laughed at seeing the large insect, saying that the monster looked totally cheesy and cliché. No one could fully blame them, since the movie was made during the time where special effects & outfits were king, and computers were not technologically advanced like it was now. However, those who respected the classic ways of the past found the small insect unique. And that special effects, costumes and acting back then were as good as could be.

Mickey spoke, "Wow! Now that is one scary-looking caterpillar! It doesn't resemble Mothra in her caterpillar form, but… actually looks like a cross between a dragonfly & worm with pinchers like a crab.".

Danielle remarked, "Yup! And even though it does look a little cheesy and all from a point of view, it still looks cool to me! It's called Meganulon, and it's the one that been doing all of the killings in the mine. When it escapes, the military is called in & also Shigeru goes into the mines with them in order to find Goro's body. The guy certainly has a noble streak in him, as he wants to put things to rest between the community and Kiyo. However… the Meganulon are not easily stopped, and that is when the trouble goes up big time after that!".

The host, special guest and the audience members look back to the screen where they see the police try their luck against the horse-sized monster. However, their bullets do not penetrate its hide & the insect slides down the mountain to grab two policemen and throw them down the land! The scene soon shows the military coming in, soldiers and Kamura-san going into the tunnel entrance. The reel soon reveals that the military machine guns aren't even enough to slow the creature down, but Shigeru comes up with the solution to use blunt force trauma instead by unhooking some carts that were filled with coal. The carts soon slammed into the creature, causing it to shriek and be crushed by tons of steel and rock!

At seeing this particular part of the movie, Ember commented, "Now that is what I call a crushing defeat! Heh, it seems that bullets are no match for a simpler method… which is brute force!". The statement had a mixed reaction. While some believed that bullets were still more an effective tool and more… sophisticated when it came to fighting, some preferred to use good old-fashioned blunt physical force.

The scene soon showed the body of Goro, which was amazingly intact even though he was stuck between rocks! Shigeru managed to remove some of the rock enough to slip through, pushing the body out for the soldiers to take… than he was ambushed by more Meganulons! However, the cave soon collapsed and the tunnel was about to follow! Anna put in, "I have to give it to that Shigeru guy, he does have a strong sense of honor and duty to get his fiancée's brother's body out of there.".

Dani continued onward, "Days after the tunnel collapsed, they managed to find Kamura-san after an earthquake hit near the town. Unfortunately, he also lost his memory in the process so they had to put him a hospital. After that, something large and unknown was flying high in the sky & taking down any kind of vehicle that was in the air. Shortly after the military and other radar specialist found out that there were two of the UFO's about, a newlywed couple on their honeymoon found the objects… the hard way. Some pictures taken by the deceased husband and bride show the wing of the thing that took them. At the hospital, it was Kiyo that managed to snap her fiancé out of his memory loss… when he saw a bird's egg hatching, and it brought back a memory that caused the hero to remember what happened after he was caught in the cave collapsing.".

All looked back to the monitor that showed an area near Kitamatsu, where some people were at an area near one of the active volcanos. The land had a giant hole in it, as a great amount of earth had collapsed inward. It soon showed someone emerging from down below… and it was Shigeru, the poor soul collapsing and the people going down to assist. The scene changed to show an airfield, military members hearing the report of a pilot & speaking to him via airfield microphone. The camera switched to the pilot, who seemed to be chasing something that made an unusual sound… until a massive black shadow of sort sliced the head of the fighter jet clean off! The scene showed the pilot's helmet and clothing… all bloodied and shredded in some areas.

The film played out until it skipped some scenes from the movie, than showed a pair of newlyweds in Kyushu getting ready to go on their honeymoon but they were going to Mt. Aso for some pictures. The camera showed the newly minted bride and groom, with said groom taking a picture of his lovely bride… until something appeared that caused them both to run! The camera showed the same shadow & unique noise again, followed by a shot of a fallen camera and a high-heeled shoe.

Azad shook his head at the scene and spoke to his wife Elsa, "I'm sorry such a couple had to meet a tragic end, especially when their new lives together were just beginning…". Elsa felt her hand being squeezed softly by her love, and returned said squeeze in return.

The film continued onward, showing the authorities looking at the pictures that were recovered from the volcanic mountain area. One picture saw the wing of the object, one that everyone recognized! The film skipped over some parts again, this time showing Kiyo with a bandaged Shigeru who was still under the effects of his amnesia. She brought forth a pitcher's nest that was woven by the birds, and inside of it were two eggs. As one of the eggs started to wiggle around and hatch… the camera zoomed in on Shigeru who started to remember on what happened to him when the mine collapsed!

The scene changed to show the mine officer rising up from the rubble of the cave that he had been in, and as he was crawling around near a stream of water that had been flowing into the mountain… the camera showed the human now seeing an immense speckled egg! The scene also showed many Meganulons roaming about the area as well, and soon… the egg started to wiggle around! All looking at the moment soon saw cracks appearing on the shell, indicating that something was alive and breaking on through! The top burst forth, showing the head of a bright red baby Rodan! The hatchling let out its famous shriek, telling the world that he had arrived! The infant started to eat the dragonfly larvae around it, devouring the Meganulons since he was very hungry. The clip soon showed Shigeru stumbling away from the area, a look of shock-horror on his face as he beheld the mutated pteranodon.

At seeing the infant, Aurora and her children who had bonded to Rodan in _Monsters and Magic_ were amazed to see such a sight. Dianne whispered, "Oh, Rodan as a baby looks so adorable! Large yes, but still adorable!". While some would say it was a matter of opinion, many did find the newly hatched _kaiju_ cute… as far as infants go, that is. And to others who were well-versed in zoology, it made sense that an egg had been buried in a place where the insect monsters thrived in. Many animals in the animal kingdom often had their newborns near a food source, and Rodan was no exception to the rule. This firmly cemented more belief that the giant monsters of legend were a part of nature more, not just freaks/mistakes of nature due to man's arrogance in the realm of science.

Mickey spoke up, "Wow! Now that is one giant baby! I'm a little surprised that an egg survived what killed off the dinosaurs, but I guess anything is possible. And I will be the first to say this to everyone out there watching on their screens… I personally would have loved taking care of a baby Rodan! Not that size, but still.".

Danielle giggled and remarked, "Hey, I'm with you on there! Granted it would be difficult to raise a normal-sized Rodan like that, but a small one would do. I also bet that Kitty would leap at the chance to take care of a baby _kaiju_, right Kitty?". Said members in the audience blushed a bit at being mentioned & being put on the spot like that, but their smiles showed that they enjoyed it. And also that Dani was right in that area. If given the chance, she would love to have the opportunity to raise an infant _kaiju_. Rapunzel and her pixie friends knew how that was, since they did protect & look after Little Godzilla in _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_.

The halfa heroine pressed forward, "After he got his memory back, Kamura-san told everyone on what he saw. And the authorities agreed to go back to the place to see if any more eggs were there in the cave… and if there were, to be destroyed. When Shigeru lead the expedition back to the place where he was found, they went underground and arrived at the spot where the mine official had seen the egg. They found a piece of shell, and brought it back to examine it. Turns out, Rodan had been inside that egg for about 20 million years! They named the UFOs Rodan after finding out what species it was, and also theorizing on how such a creature could still survive after the dinosaurs had all died away. They soon had the military locate Rodan near Mt. Aso, where those idiots soon let loose jets that fired missiles at him! Sorry about the idiot comment, but… oooh, those military guys make me mad when they just go blazing like that!". She finished her words by crossing her arms and letting loose a fierce yet still adorable looking pout that made the audience, and also those looking at their screens across the realms laugh/giggle/chuckle.

Mickey was doing the same, letting out some soft chuckles before saying, "Heh, I can understand a little why you dislike the JSDF. Believe me, I know of some who REALLY dislike them so what you just said is actually mild compared to the… ahem, bolder choice of words they would use.".

Dani soon had a sheepish smile on, the cheeks on her face blooming a rosy red as embarrassment took her. She offered a soft chuckle of her own as she said, "Thanks, and I'm sorry. When I'm passionate about something, I get a little… carried away.". Mickey said it was okay, and the others in the audience & out there in the multiple realms/dimensions/worlds agreed with her on that when it came to being passionate when it came to the Toho legends.

Clearing her throat and regaining herself, the halfa heroine cutie continued, "Ahem… well, as I was saying, the military opened fired on the semi-active volcano… but they got a lot more than they bargained for. Take a look!".

* * *

All eyes were back up on the monitor, and it played more clips from the film. It showed the Shigeru now back on his feet, and guiding the party underground to where he had seen Rodan. At finding the eggshell, the clip skipped some parts to show a helicopter flying over the lip of the volcano where they saw some human remains… and also hearing the screech of a familiar _kaiju_ as it showed part of the head of Rodan retreating back into his cave. The clip than showed the JSDF jets taking off, and unleashing powerful missiles at the ground near the volcano! And ground vehicles came into play, showing the main hero alongside with the scientists & military officials. The clip showed Rodan soon emerging from the ground, tearing up tall trees as he took to the air! But that was not the end…

Following shortly after Rodan took to the air, coming up from the ground next to it was another one! And it was a female Rodan!

The love of Minnie Mouse exclaimed, "Wow! Am I seeing this?! Is that a… a female Rodan?!". He wasn't the only one that was surprised, as many in the audience and watching through screens were also stunned. They had thought that _kaiju_ were truly the only kind left in the world, and mostly male, with the exception of Mothra, Biollante, Megaguirus and the Queen MUTO. Seeing a female Rodan really blew some minds.

Dani grinned big time and replied, "Yup! I think that surprised everyone when they saw her! I found out that the female Rodan is slightly smaller & has thicker skin than the male one. She may not be as fast as her mate, but she can take a good beating. Take a look at what I mean when you see this! The two decided to go to town on Fukuoka City, despite how much firepower the JSDF threw at them.".

The screen resumed the footage, this time showing when Rodan in a dogfight against many jets over the city of Sasebo & diving in the water underneath the Saikai Bridge. The male beast soon emerging from the waters, joining his lady love in the air as they soon flew over the area of Fukuoka. The film clip showed the giant flying pteranodons being bombarded by missiles from jets, shells from tanks & anti-air missile from rocket launchers! The firepower was enough to force the female downwards, where she was pelted by a lot of intense explosions & military shells! Fortunately, she was able to endure the attacks and retaliated with the winds she whipped up with her wings! Crying out for help, her mate came down as he landed near her location & tore through the military forces even more so with his own attack! The two soon decimated the city, leaving behind a metropolis in ruins and burning.

Mickey commented, "I guess it's true what they say in this case. And it's this; _never underestimate a woman_ & _never mess with a man's lady_. Those two Rodan's sure went to work on the city like that!". A majority of the audience nodded their heads, especially the girls & many couples in this case. Like for instance, Azad never underestimated Elsa's capabilities. Both with, and without, her ice gift. But if she was in serious trouble, he would go blazing in to protect her regardless the danger presented to him. It was the same for Danny Fenton/Phantom and the ladies that had a massive crush on him; he respected them very much, and would go in to protect them should the situation look very much dire.

Danielle stated, "You got that right! Now, days after the devastation of the city, the JSDF came up with a plan to fire explosive rounds at the nesting site near Mt. Aso since the Rodan's have made their old nesting site their home. They wanted to bury the _kaiju_ underneath the rock and rubble, but the citizens of Kitamatsu objected to this, saying that their village would be decimated by the volcano. The explosions would most likely cause a forced eruption, burying the village and the monsters in molten rock! The commander admitted that it was a possibility, but that it would be better for the town to be destroyed if it meant killing off both Rodans. The village is evacuated, but Kiyo reunites with Shigeru as she refuses to leave him behind. The strike is called on… and both Rodan's are destroyed, but not by the missiles. Rather by the volcano when it erupts. And… well… when the female Rodan was dragged down into the lava, her mate saw fit to stay with her until the end…".

All looked to the screen above, and they saw the rest of the movie play out. The clip showed the Japanese Self-Defense Force gathering around a table, discussing on what needed to be done about the Rodan's. Shortly after that, it showed a clip of the jets and ground forces coming to area around Mt. Aso, all ready to unleash their firepower on the opening that led to the pteranodons. The order was given, and all kinds of firepower were unleashed on the mountain! The chain reaction of explosions caused the volcano to shake and erupt, soon bathing the area in fire & molten rock! The female Rodan was shown being dragged down and falling into the molten rock, burning to death! The male was in the sky, and decided to plunge down into the volcano… to join his mate in death.

Many in the audience looked away at the scene, especially the couples as husbands held their wives, boyfriends doing the same to their girlfriends. Aurora, Edgard and Dianne were really hurt on the inside at seeing both Rodan's being burned alive by the molten rock. In their view, the giant monsters showed immense loyalty & love for one another. That they would perish together rather than live life alone.

The clip soon ended, the screen soon reverting back to show the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia. Mickey spoke up, "Wow… just… wow! This movie seems to have everything! Despite it being a bit on the old side, it still has a certain charm and substance that is rare to find nowadays.".

Danielle smiled and replied, "Just goes to show you that classic is still good, and also that the Showa-era Toho films can still bring in a crowd! It has drama, action, a dash of romance on the side, and also showing a different side of the _kaiju_ that shows a more natural & emotional one that is awesome! And now you can see why it managed to beat _**Mothra**_ to be in ranked in at #7.".

The main mouse of the house spoke, "And I can see why! Dani, thanks for showing to us all on why _**Rodan**_ is seated as 7th place in our top ten pick for our special! And a very special thank you for gracing us with your energy and life, my halfa beauty!". Dani smiled and blushed as Mickey got up and lightly kissed the back of her hand, gentleman style. He was no cheat or anything like that, his loyalty to Minnie second to none. He just wanted to give her something a bit extra special for her role as a special guest.

The audience cheered loudly, especially the _Danny Phantom_ girls & Author **Dreams Come True 996** for the halfa heroine. Dani rose from her seat, waving to everyone and giving Mickey a light peck on his cheek before scurrying down to the audience members. The animated superstar laughed lightly and said, "Well folks, that was Dani Fenton! Let's give her another round of applause, please!". The audience members did just that, and so did the ones viewing the special all over the multiple realms.

* * *

Mickey soon returned to his chair, chuckling with a smile on his face as he looked to the cameras & stated, "Now that was alright! Both the movie & the special guest! Okay now, let's get ready for the Toho movie that ranked in at #6!". Upon hearing this, the audience gradually quieted down so that Mr. Mouse could continue. In the audience, Valerie and the others were congratulating Dani yet again, so proud of her & saying that Danny was most likely the same if he was watching the show.

The host of the special said, "And now, please give a warm welcome to our next special guest for the night! He is the husband of Queen Elsa, the son of Sultan Aladdin & Sultana Jasmine, father to little Princess Janne & a bonded friend to King Caesar… give it up for King Azad!". The audience cheered loudly when walking in from behind the screen was the fiery young man that managed to win Elsa's heart & was one of the bonded beings to legendary divine guardian beast King Caesar. He waved to everyone, giving a special wink to Elsa who blushed prettily from the action. He turned his attention to Mickey, the mouse rising up and shaking the hand of the Arabian lad.

He told the royal one, "Good evening, your Highness! Thanks for being here for tonight's special, and for being our guest!".

Azad answered, "It is no problem, Mickey. And please, save the royal titles for what it's needed. Right now, I am your friend Azad.". The young man had learned about proper protocol and etiquette from his parents, and also some from his wife & Anna. But he was always told to stay loose when needed as well, and to be himself rather than a royal persona ALL the time.

The duo soon sat down their respective chairs, the audience soon calming down as they knew the show would continue now. Mickey looked to the royal king and asked, "Well Azad, what Toho movie do we have that managed to be voted in as #6 in our Top Ten special?".

The dark-skinned man answered, "Well Mickey, the film that made it into 6th place is surprising, even for me. It's a Showa-era Toho film, but I do believe it's an interesting one. Ladies and gentlemen, the movie that managed to be voted in at #6 is… _**Terror of MechaGodzilla**_, released in 1975!".

The screen above them all changed from the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia to a poster that was in Japanese that featured Godzilla going up against MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus. Below the monsters was a city burning in flames, churning waves actually above said metropolis, and also a small water spout that was carrying & tearing a ship in two.

The main mouse of the house had a surprised look on his face as he spoke, "Whoa! _**Terror of MechaGodzilla**_… so it seemed that the original MechaGodzilla made a comeback after his defeat by Godzilla and King Caesar in _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_.".

Azad answered, "Indeed. Although this would be the last Showa-era film that would feature Godzilla, until he returned in 1984 in Japan and 1985 for the U.S. Also, there is another thing I believe you must know before we officially continue.".

Mickey looked to his friend/guest and inquired, "And what is that, Azad?".

The husband of Elsa stated, "Myself and others at the _Kaiju Supremes_ thought it best to give this particular mechanized twin of the King of the Monsters a new name. You see, its official name is MechaGodzilla-II since it was rebuilt. However, we found out something interesting that will be explained and shown here in the clips. So for this particular MechaGodzilla, we decided to give it a new name… Symbiote MechaGodzilla! Or for short, Sym-MechaGodzilla.". The announcement caused many watching around the world to be confused on why such a name would be put onto a mechanized version of Godzilla.

Mickey scratched his head, a look of mild confusion on his face as he inquired, "Sym-MechaGodzilla? Okay, now that is something that has gotten my mind piqued. Care to tell us why your group named it that?".

The young man answered, "I will show you as we go through the clip, and it will be made clear… I hope. Now, let me show you why this movie was voted in to be #6! Roll the film, please!". The lights dimmed down, and the monitored changed from showing the poster… to showing the intro of _**Terror of MechaGodzilla**_! Said intro was actually a flashback of clips that showed what occurred during the movie _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla**_ which was made a year earlier. Everyone saw the intense battle between the King of the Monsters and his mechanized double that was made from transformed alien apes from a planet that was being drawn into a black hole. Strangely enough, it did not show any footage of King Caesar even though he was in the movie. The movie officially started with seeing Godzilla being blown away when his double exploded violently, and the audience saw the tiny pieces of space titanium float down into the sea.

Azad spoke, "Days after MechaGodzilla was destroyed, an expedition submarine called the _Akatsuki_ went underwater to the spot where the remains of the alien copycat seemingly fell into the ocean. The international police force INTERPOL was using the sub to locate the parts of the robot, specifically the head piece part so they could use the technology for humanity. However… they soon got a lot more than they bargained for in the ocean.".

The monitor above continued to roll the footage, showing the submarine in the water & the Japanese crew inside trying to locate the scattered remains of the mechanical space monster that was built by the Simeons, the alien ape race that could disguise themselves as humans. Their search proved fruitless… until they were attacked by something that caused the submarine to spin out of control! The _Akatsuki_ was forced to come up to the surface, the water around it frothing & churning like mad… but something arose with an explosive entrance! And it turned out to be Titanosaurus! The aquatic, amphibious dinosaur let out a roar as he stood in the ocean with the sunlight pouring down on him. He then belly flopped on the submarine, body slamming it into the water where it got severely damaged… than got crushed when running into Titanosaurus's chest! The immense behemoth from ancient times let out a roar that could be heard even underwater!

Many in the audience, and those all over the multiple realms, winced at seeing that particular part. They all knew that very few man-made creations could endure a full-body hit from a _kaiju_, but it appeared the submarine was not built to completely withstand 30,000 tons of force dropping onto it! Author **SaurusRock625** whispered to his fellow Authors, "I wonder what they would have done if they did find any of that space titanium? I bet something like that would be very valuable to the scientific and business communities.". He was not wrong in that capacity, as space titanium was actually ten times stronger than regular titanium & could amplify/regulate various energy to an amazing degree.

Azad continued on, "INTERPOL investigated into the recording of the submarine's last transmission, which was an S.O.S from the doomed crew before it was destroyed. They soon recruited a marine biologist by the name of Akira Ichinose, who is one of the main heroes of the story. After hearing the message from the submarine, he and a companion Yuri Yamamoto look into matter. They soon find an interesting bit of information; that fifteen years earlier, a brilliant scientist called Dr. Shinzo Mafune worked for a prestigious oceanographic center in Japan. He was however kicked out of the center, and declared insane by the members of the scientific community when he claimed to have found a dinosaur living in the sea… and also claiming he could control it, calling it Titanosaurus. He had since then disappeared after he had lost everything. INTERPOL sends Ichinose out with their own agent Jiro Murokoshi to Mafune's last known whereabouts, a home in a seaside forest on Manazuzu Island. It is there they meet his daughter, Katsura Mafune.".

All eyes went back to the monitor, where it showed the footage of the movie. This time, appearing was a black-and-faded yellow clip that showed a young Dr. Mafune who was doing his work… but soon showing that he was dragged down to the ground by his fellow scientists when he had claimed to find Titanosaurus. And soon skipped over to the part where the biologist and the INTERPOL agent met with Katsura at the home of the infamous doctor.

Author **King of 2211** whispered, "I feel sorry for that doctor guy. It is a bit strange that Mafune's colleagues didn't believe him, especially since they do live in an age where monsters like Godzilla are a proven fact.". His companions nodded their heads, wondering on what they would have done if they had heard Mafune's claim on finding a live dinosaur.

Mickey stated, "Well, the movie sounds good so far. I do feel bad for Dr. Mafune though, for being kicked out & labeled insane like that.".

King Azad remarked, "Don't feel too bad for him, Mickey. After his departure from society, he started to hate humanity & wanted to decimate the world that had shunned him. Katsura helped him with his research on trying to control Titanosaurus, but something happened in the basement laboratory that almost cost her life. But help came… in the form of the Simeons, led by their leader Mugal. They did save her… by turning her into a cyborg. And that allowed her to telepathically communicate & control Titanosaurus. Now years later after that, they turned to them so they could make Sym-MechaGodzilla better.".

* * *

All attention turned back to the film, which showed the part of a young & beautiful Katsura helping her father in the lab… than succumbing a powerful electrical discharge from one of the machines that puts her down! Dr. Mafune tries to revive his daughter, but with no luck… than some men in black come in, taking the body away. It than shows the young lady undergoing surgery, which turns her into a cyborg. The film leaps forward, soon showing the part where the Shinzo family are taken to the alien's secret base… and shown the mighty space machine MechaGodzilla!

Mickey inquired, "Wait! If Katsura is a cyborg, what other kinds of powers does she have besides controlling Sym-MechaGodzilla?".

The royal one answered, "I will tell you as the movie continues. Trust me. Now… as the story continues, INTERPOL tries to search for Titanosaurus but come under attack by it. The men inside are desperate in trying to escape from the monster, one of them pushing some buttons that fired a supersonic beam of energy into the mouth of Titanosaurus. This stunned the creature very much, giving the submarine time to escape. What they didn't know was that Katsura had managed to see it all, through the eyes of Titanosaurus since she is linked to him through her cybernetic implants. She has a kind of telescopic vision of sort when she sees through his eyes. Also, it seems that both Akira-san and Mafune's daughter are falling in love with one another, which complicates things very much. Soon the weakness of the aquatic dinosaur is discovered, which is supersonic frequency attacks. Also, Katsura still has her humanity as she fears that Titanosaurus will join the ranks of the bad monsters if they continue to obey the Black Hole aliens. However, Dr. Mafune says that MechaGodzilla is no match for Titanosaurus due to having brains, being alive rather than being a machine. So to prove his dinosaur's worth… he has the _kaiju_ attack a coastal city. However, he fails to see that someone is already there to meet him.".

The screen above all of them resumed play, the movie showing Titanosaurus once again attacking the _Akatsuki II_ submarine. In a panic, one of the operators pushed several buttons and flipped switches… activating a sonar that sent a supersonic pulse that was meant to be used for sonar mapping/guidance. A flash of light appeared at the corner of the mouth of the amphibious beast, making him shriek loudly in pain before releasing the submarine. The clip than fast-forward to where Katsura was mentioning the names of other monsters like King Ghidrah and Rodan, the film showcasing not just the mentioned monsters but also Manda! Than it showed Titanosaurus emerging on a dark night at an unknown city, preparing to decimate it to rubble! However… a familiar shadow appears on the horizon over the city, and the aquatic prehistoric monster was hit by a powerful, familiar blue beam to the face that caused him to shriek in pain & fall down on his back!

The camera showed flashes of lighting in the distance, followed by thunder as a recognizable shape was made by the flashes of lighting… and appearing in full view was Godzilla himself, the saurian roaring loudly as he issued a challenge to the newcomer to his territory! Titanosaurus rose back to his feet, shrieking loudly in rage and accepting the challenge to his new foe! Godzilla smacked his clawed palms together, showing he was ready to do battle! The clip showed the two staring each other down… than rushing towards one another and colliding, sumo-style as they started to test each other's strength! However, the clip showed Katsura in danger as she fell down a cliff that oversaw the city! Mafune got on his control box and did some button & dial combinations, causing Titanosaurus to just drop everything and leap over the mountain wall that surrounded the human dwelling, going back to the sea. Godzilla roared loudly, asking on why he was leaving the field of battle when the fight just barely started.

Cinderella whispered, "I really love it when they show Godzilla as a hero rather than as an anti-hero or villain! And the way he came in like that was unique!". Her compatriots agreed with her, as did a majority of those out there in the multiple realms/dimensions/worlds that liked to see the mutated Godzillasaurus as a hero rather than a mere beast or something worse.

Azad spoke, "As you can see, one of Katsura's abilities is having a link with the _kaiju_ in a way that she can see what he sees. Though she is linked to Titanosaurus, she is not BONDED to them like myself and the others were in the _Monsters and Magic_ series.". It was a strong truth there, a subtle & small yet powerful difference. While the cyborg woman was linked to the giant monster thanks to unique implants, she did not have a true bond to it like Azad & the others did in DJ's series. Those like Ariel, Melody, Jasmine and more who had grown close to their Toho monsters had felt what they felt… and also experienced the surge in connection and power when in the heat of battle!

Mickey replied, "I believe that. In fact, you bring up a good point which I believe will be discussed a lot out there in various groups after this.".

The king said, "Thank you for the insight, Mickey. Now to continue! Katsura was rescued by the Simeons, but also modified yet again so that she will obey them more than her father. And also that she would be linked to MechaGodzilla, removing the need for a grounded base to control the space machine like before. And that is why we call this particular version of the machine Sym-MechaGodzilla, since it's now linked to the cyborg like a symbote. In the meantime, INTERPOL was creating a new sound weapon to use on Titanosaurus should he emerge from the water. It is called the _Supersonic Wave Oscillator_, which fires off supersonic wave in a concentrated beam form. However, the love interest between Ichinose and Katsura prompts both parties to reveal certain secrets to the other. The daughter of Mafune sabotages the machine, forcing them to repair it… and while they are doing so, Sym-MechaGodzilla & Titanosaurus start their attack on Tokyo! But again, someone comes in to stand against them…".

The screen above resumed play of the movie, showing the clip of Katsura being on the surgery table to be modified & her father working inside the head of MechaGodzilla. It skipped over to the creation of the supersonic weapon, but also to the sabotage of it… and also showing to all more of Katsura's power, as she had used a green ray of light to blind the soldiers who were chasing her once she was discovered! And also that she could teleport as she had vanished into thin air. The clip than showed the emergence of Sym-MechaGodzilla, and the appearance of Titanosaurus as the duo started to wreak havoc on the city of Tokyo! Two small boys stay behind willingly while the whole city runs away from the monsters, hiding behind a tall building and peeking around the corner of it, looking up to see Titanosaurus…

Than both boys shout out, "GODZILLA!". It was this precise moment that the camera changes and shows the emergence of the King of the Monsters, right out of a classic & true way when the hero emerges to take on the forces of evil with gusto! The saurian charges straight towards the red amphibious dinosaur, knocking him down to the ground and standing against his mechanized space double!

The audience, and many around the various worlds, cheered loudly at seeing the classic-hero emergence of Godzilla! Princess Calla and **Dreams Come True 996** jumped up and exclaimed, "Yeah! You go Godzilla! Show those two villains who's the boss! Show them no mercy!". It would seem that they were die-hard fans of the King of the Monsters. Not completely hardcore, but die-hard enough to cheer loudly like that without shame.

Azad smiled at the reaction before speaking, "Indeed, Godzilla arrived to fight the two monsters with no back-up like he did before. He put up a valiant effort, but even he was getting overwhelmed by the combined might of Sym-MechaGodzilla. And to make things worse Ichinose is captured by the aliens & held prisoner by them. And sadly, Godzilla is soon humiliated in a way that is truly unbefitting for a king…".

The monitor resumed the clip once more, showing Godzilla being pushed back by the weapons of Sym-MechaGodzilla and the strength of Titanosaurus. Said amphibian dinosaur let out his trademark roar before unfolding the sail on his tail, and whipping it towards his foe to create powerful hurricane winds that toppled the King of the Monsters! The clip than fast-forwarded to show the hero biologist tied up, held captive by the lady he loves and the space aliens. The film than showed Godzilla being _kaiju-_handled by Titanosaurus, the immense red dinosaur actually biting down on his opponent's lower jaw and sending him upward with powerful punches that lifted the immense saurian up before being brought back down by gravity, only for the process to repeat itself for a few more times.

Godzilla was soon left standing… than he fell face-first into a ditch, where Sym-MechaGodzilla used its weapons to create explosions that soon buried the behemoth underneath tons of dirt! And that is when Titanosaurus actually got onto the spot where Godzilla fell, where it was springy and soft like a trampoline. He leaned down to inspect it… than started to jump on it like it was a trampoline!

The audience & those in the various worlds were NOT happy at seeing this kind of indignation being done to their hero! It was Melody and Dora that rose up from their seats and exclaimed, "Come on Godzilla! Fight back! Don't give in to them!". However, at seeing the way he was being handled, than his belly used as a trampoline by Titanosaurus as he was buried under the dirt… they were EXTREMELY tempted to ask the Authors to open a portal to the film so they could go aid the King of the Monsters. Luckily, their friends managed to calm them down. In some of the worlds/dimensions/universes though, some characters had to be held back from going into the movie either by magical or technological means.

Mickey put in, "Gosh, now that is hard for me to see Godzilla getting pummeled & humiliated like that! I assume that help comes from an unexpected source…?".

Azad answered, "Yes. INTERPOL and the Japanese military manage to complete the _Supersonic Wave Oscillator_ & hook it to a helicopter. They take off, and find Titanosaurus still bouncing on Godzilla's buried body. They use the weapon, firing off visible blue supersonic energy waves that is effective! Not only does it harm Titanosaurus, but also sends a feedback that manages to harm Katsura's link to the monsters. Sym-MechaGodzilla takes aim at the chopper… but a certain saurian rises back up, with a vengeance & ready to kick some butt!".

The film resumes once more, everyone looking upward at the screen to see Titanosaurus bouncing on Godzilla still… until he shrieks in anger & pain from the weapon that fires down on him! It soon shows Katsura being harmed by the feedback that occurs when her giant monster is hit by the supersonic waves. The camera soon shows Sym-MechaGodzilla taking aim with its hand missiles… than the ground explodes, causing the machine to turn around and shriek! It is than Godzilla emerges, and uses his legendary _Radiation Death Breath_ on his mechanical double! The beam hits, causing the space monster to shriek as sparks fly everywhere from the point of impact! Godzilla than dusts himself off and rises up, apparently reinvigorated and ready to show to his opponents why HE is called the _King of the Monsters_!

Everyone in the crowd & in the other realms cheered loudly at seeing the human cavalry come in, and also the emergence of Godzilla who looked ready to kick tail & take names! Cubbi bounced up high in excitement, landing in the lap of Author **Elfire** and exclaimed, "HOORAY! Go Godzilla! Bash that mecha bum good!". Needless to say, the female Author giggled at the enthusiastic shout of the Gummi Bear.

The husband of Elsa laughed a little at the display before stating, "Indeed, Godzilla rose up to take on his mechanical double like before! He rushed head-long while Sym-MechaGodzilla fired all of his weapons at him, just like what happened in during their last encounter. Meanwhile, Ichinose managed to escape and sabotage some of the equipment in the control room. Godzilla managed to get the head off of his foe, but instead of exploding like before… he found what Dr. Mafune had been working on with the mecha.".

* * *

The film resumed, all turning their attention back to it. The clip showed Godzilla now wailing on his mechanical double, delivering punches and body blows that did some damage to the space creation! Also he managed to grab its tail, showing to all that Sym-MechaGodzilla was not adapt to close-quarters combat like before. The clip than showed Ichinose managing to break free from his rope bonds by way of cutting them on a sharp rock, though it left some blood on it and him. It also showed him being able to create some damage to the area before being cornered by Katsura, who was now under the control of her cybernetic parameters. The film skipped to show the helicopter still taking care of Titanosaurus with their sonic weapon, while Godzilla took off his space double's head and shrieked in surprise & confusion when the head came off, but instead of an explosion… he saw what appeared to be a large control apparatus of sort! He tossed the head to the side and went in to attack, but was struck down by a thin, white laser that caused him to fall & shriek in pain!

Ariel exclaimed, "My goodness! A thin laser like that did that much damage to Godzilla?! How?!".

Author **DRAGONDAVE45** answered to her softly, "The laser is most likely alien energy that has been concentrated very much, focused into a thin but potent beam that could penetrate through almost anything. If anything is focused and concentrated enough, it could do more than it if was spread out.".

Mickey spoke, "Gosh! It seems that Godzilla was making a comeback, but it seems his mechanical twin had a bit of back-up thanks to Dr. Mafune.".

Azad replied, "Indeed so. But thankfully, our hero managed to get through to Katsura long enough for her humanity to be released. Unfortunately… she knew that as long as she was alive, the monsters would continue to rampage. So… she had herself get shot. Mugal escaped from the base, Dr. Mafune left to see his daughter die. When she was deceased, MechaGodzilla became inactive… which gave Godzilla the chance to finish it! And once he was done, he turned his attention to Titanosaurus. And also to officially end the Showa-era series.".

All turned their gazes upward, showing Katsura managing to regain her compassionate human side once more thanks to Ichinose. She allowed herself to be shot by Mugal as he escaped from the area, soon being held by her love as Ichinose wept for her bravery and passing. The film than showed Sym-MechaGodzilla sparking now with white-electricity, shorting out as its controller was no more. Godzilla got back up, wasting no time as he tossed the broken space copy into a large ditch that was some miles away. Once Sym-MechaGodzilla was in it, the saurian unleashed his famous fire breath to cause explosions around the area! The mechanical one was soon buried under tons of dirt and rubble, Godzilla roaring in victory before turning his attention to his organic, living opponent who was still being attacked by the helicopter.

The King of the Monsters wasted no time again as he came over to deliver powerful blows to his foe, then went behind him and hooked his arms like a wrestler would in the WWE! Godzilla allowed the helicopter to deliver more damage with its _Supersonic Wave Oscillator_, showcasing to everyone that the _kaiju_ was actively working with humans! After Titanosaurus took more damage from the supersonic beams, Godzilla tossed him down & unleashed his blue flames once more to send the aquatic dinosaur back more! Godzilla's face stomped closer to the screen, showing he was ready for more! Unfortunately, his foe reached his limit and as he stood up… just had his arms drop, and he fell backwards into the sea! A mighty splash showed to all, indicating that Titanosaurus was no more as he was back in the drink!

Godzilla roared loudly, than the camera zoomed out as the saurian started to make his way back to the sea as well… a final farewell to everyone as this truly ended the Showa-era series of him.

Once that was done, the screen went back to showing the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia. The audience cheered loudly, very much impressed by the clips and seeing why _**Terror of MechaGodzilla**_ had made it to the 6th place spot. Mickey clapped as well before looking to his royal friend and stated, "Wow! Now that was amazing! No wonder this movie managed to get into 6th place, despite it being an old-school film, as some would put it."

Azad chuckled and remarked, "True. But always remember this; just because something is old doesn't mean it's out of style or not worth anything. Sometimes old-school is needed rather than the new one.". His words had a mixed reaction from some in the audience, and also out there in the multiple realms.

The main mouse of the house nodded and said, "I hear ya on that. This film had a unique quality and charm like its Showa-era predecessors, and also was a fitting farewell to end the Godzilla series back in that particular time. So tell me Azad, what is your take on the movie? On why it was voted to be ranked sixth in our special.".

The Arabian young man answered, "Well Mickey… I believe that the film has a kind of class, a quality that one cannot touch even to this day and age. Godzilla and Titanosaurus displayed a more natural approach to combat, and also that sometimes fancy computers are not needed. Just special effects, well-timed cues and also hard, quality work is what is needed to make a film great. Also the movie showed some science fiction that has come to this day and age. And finally, this film played tribute to the _King of the Monsters_ as this was his final performance & end to the Showa-era. I honestly hope to see the entire film being played at the _House of Mouse_ on a Toho Movie Night.". He was not alone in that statement, as many now wanted to see the full movie play at the dinner theater club after **LORD DESTRYUK** finished renovating it.

Mickey nodded his head and replied, "Well, anything is possible when it comes to the club! And now we know why _**Terror of MechaGodzilla**_ was able to come in 6th place! Azad, thank you very much for your input and for delivering such a film for us to see!". The audience clapped loudly when both beings rose up & shook hands with one another before Azad left the stage to go back to the audience and his wife.

The host of the show looked to the cameras and stated, "Well, we got 7th and 6th place films shown to you! Now stay turned for #5 and #4 to show, and more special guests to appear! The night is still young, and this special is still going strong! So don't go too far from your sets or screens, cause we'll be back soon!". The cameramen soon gave him the signal that they were now on commercials, giving the crowd a few minutes of free-time before the show would start back up again.

Six movies down, four to go!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, as I did in writing it!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and honor to God! Thank you Lord for helping me with this chapter, and also thank you for the wonderful friends and family I have! I do not want to forsake, take lightly or for granted the blessings and gifts you have given me. The gifts within like the imagination that you gave me, and the Fruits of the Spirit. And also the gifts you have blessed me with on the outside, like my health and the people I have come to know and love. Thank you Jesus Christ for everything, and I hope to prove myself worthy in your eyes! Thank you!

I also hope you all liked the surprise! After a little review from **LORD DESTRYUK** here, I thought it would be nice if he can renovate the dinner theater club. Hopefully he and his OC creations can be more civil and helpful to the others as they make the club more manageable, and defense-worthy too!

Also, it seems that **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** will not just be making the bridesmaids dresses but also the main food serving for the wedding when it comes! So I hope for **Darkness Rissing** and her to work out the food & desserts that is going to be served at the half-traditional/half-Toho themed wedding of Max and Roxanne! Just as a heads up, there will be seven groomsmen to escort the bridesmaids. The groomsmen will be Authors, and I tend to be one of them! So I will need six more male volunteers for this particular part of the wedding.

The bridesmaids will be: Jasmine, Paulina, Star, Ariel, Kitty, Mulan, and Tiana. Still looking for someone to be a flower girl, and also the ring bearers. So any suggestions will do.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would you be discussing with the others concerning any of the three movies shown earlier before the show resumed?

What kind of requests would you make to **LORD DESTRYUK** when the time comes for him to renovate the _House of Mouse_ club?

What would your reaction be at hearing the announcement of the 2nd annual _**Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards**_?

If you were in the _**Rodan**_ movie, what would you say or do if you saw the emergence of the male and female Rodans?

If you were in _**Terror of MechaGodzilla**_, what kind of weapon would you make to take advantage of Titanosaurus's weakness to supersonic wave attacks?

And finally… what is your hope on which Toho film made it to the remaining ranks?

And here is a bonus question, optional if you want to answer it. It is this: If you found two un-mutated eggs of Rodan, and both hatched to show a male and female like in the movie, what would you do?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

House of Mouse- Top Ten Toho Movies

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well in all that you do.

Before I do or say anything, I want to give praise and honor to God. Thank you Lord for my family and friends, and also the wonderful readers & reviewers who like my Disney/Toho works. Thank you Jesus for being there for me; to guide me, to correct me, to teach me… and also to give me the good, swift kick in the pants I need to get started on something or to stop something. Thank you for the incredible gift of imagination, and I hope to do you proud by utilizing it in your name. Thank you again God for everything!

I just wanted to point something out. My good friend Author **Dreams Come True 996** has made some incredible fan art that shows my _Monsters and Magic_ series. She made drawings of the books that appear in each epilogue I have written in each of the main novels. They are now the cover image art that appears here at this site at my stories. Check them out when you can, because they are excellent! So a grateful shout out to my friend who has become a blooming blossom to the Toho franchise! Thank you Dreams!

Now to thank the awesome reviewers from the previous chapter! Ahem…

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Thank you for the long and excellent reviews, my lady! Max and Roxanne thank you for the well wishes, and for the advice as well! Also, it seems that **LORD DESTRYUK** seems to have taken your architect advice to heart! It is always a pleasure to see your honest and strong words here, Keara! Also, thank you for the ideas for the bridesmaids designs! I swear, you and my friend Dreams need to PM and talk with one another! You two would get along well, and also you both have very excellent designs when it comes to clothing! Again, thank you for the interesting review that I always love to read! They are very much worth the wait!

To **cornholio4**: Short but good as always! I do my best to make sure descriptions and such are as accurate as can be! I don't want to be a perfectionist, but I want to make sure that everything is laid out as best as can be.

To **DRAGONDAVE45**: Glad you liked my chapter, my friend! And also pleased to make your lady love giggle like that! Lilo and Stitch as the Flower Girl & Ring Bearer… ha! I can imagine the cuteness/mayhem that would follow that! And that is an interesting notion… I'll ask Roxanne on that. And _**Varan the Unbelievable**_… sadly, never heard or seen it. Thank you for the great review, my friend! Like with the others, they are worth waiting for!

To **Darkness Rissing**: Thanks for the review, always a good treat for the heart to see your words! Yes, the Gargantuas are an interesting race since any part of their bodies that are torn off become a new one, given time and such. A mixture of mammal with aquatic starfish properties… now THAT is something interesting that I believe is an even more rare ability than Godzilla's self-healing ability! **LORD DESTRYUK** seems to have taken your advice on the renovations, and thanks for the suggestions for Flower girl and Ring Bearer! Plus, the cookie idea is excellent like your other ideas! Seriously, you need to PM with Kearitona for the preparations. She may have the go ahead to make the main food ideas, but the sugary confections and treats are all yours! In any case, your honest words on the movies was very good! Thank you so much!

To **Dreams Come True 996**: It is an eternal pleasure and treat to see your passionate reviews, my friend! Thanks for the encouragement and support! And also, thanks for letting the Phantom ladies share their words as well! In addition, your suggestions for Flower Girl and Ring Bearer will be taken into consideration. And trust me on this, when it comes to designs like clothing… Keara doesn't mess around! She has a strong and potent imagination when it comes to designs of any kind, just like you! I will keep doing my best with this special, and make sure that everyone gives a piece of their mind in a way that is good & honest. Thanks for your honest words on the two movies, and also for answering the questions! Your reviews be so much worth the wait!

To **ChimaTigon**: Yes, this story is different from the other specials. I strive to make sure that each special is different in subtle & obvious ways, but makes sure they all retain the same main core ideals & heart! Not much, but best I can do!

To **LORD DESTRYUK**: It's good to see your reviews again! Thanks for the renovations to the club! They will be shown in all detail when the time comes for me to start my 2nd Disney/Toho music awards special! Again, I do hope to see your reviews in three of my _Danny Phantom_ specials. The title of them are _My Father's Eyes_, _Danny & Desiree- Time, Love and Tenderness_ and _Danny and Maria: Opposites Attract_. I also hope to see your reviews in some of my other Disney/Toho specials here as well. In any case, thanks for the review and the renovations to the dinner theater club!

And finally to **Japan Boy**: Great to read another excellent review from you, my friend! Indeed, sometimes classic and true is more better than the current movies out today. And it's awesome that like me, you still have the old-school VHS that still works! Heh, always good to hear that old-school is still being utilized. I am really glad to make your day, since you are the one who helped me to be inspired to write what I truly love best! And that be Disney and Godzilla! So thank you once again for the kind words, your reviews be worth waiting for!

Thank you once again to everyone who took the time to read and review! I am sorry for the delay. Got distracted by a lot of unnecessary clutter and such, but now going to go on strong with this! And with the other Disney/Toho specials I have planned! I refuse to get bogged down again, and I ask the Lord to give me the strength to burst free from distractions to keep on going with this like Anguirus does when he is in battle!

Oh, I also want to point something out to anyone that has read my _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ story. I deleted it for a reason, as after reading how the episodes and series end… just too random for me, and also doesn't make much sense. So for now, the story is on the backburner. I may, or may not, bring it back to life. But until my other Disney/Toho projects are complete, the story is done for now.

This chapter will feature the #5 and #4 movies that I hope surprises all of you! In addition, I want to say this. For the next Toho movie I present in my next _Toho Movie Night_ at the _House of Mouse_, it will be a Showa-era movie. I want to balance out the movie presentations like so; Showa, Heisei and Millennium-era. I will keep the title of the movie a secret for now, but it will be worth the wait! Trust me on this, please!

On a final note, I still haven't heard back from Disney yet. Even though it's been about perhaps two or so months since I sent my ninth letter to them… to me, at least it's better than receiving another negative response. I still believe, with all my heart and being, that my Disney/Toho novels and specials are what both company needs! So I implore to any of you who are willing… please advertise for my _Monsters and Magic_ series as best you can on my behalf! And also to help me find a way to contact Toho, since I still have no idea how to do that. In addition, I will be wearing the shirt that shows the picture my friend from Puerto Rico, Neshma made for me long ago that also has the autographs of the original voices of Ariel and Jasmine on it when the premier of _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ begins!

I do not own _House of Mouse_ or any of the characters that were made by Disney. _House of Mouse_ was created by Rob Gannaway & Tony Craig. Directed by Rob Gannaway, Tony Craig, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Mike Moon and Rob Renzetti. Production company was Walt Disney Television Animation & Toon City, distributor was Buena Vista Television. The series was released in January 2001, final episode was on October 2003.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please.

WatchMojo is a series created by Ashkan Karbasfrooshan, Raphael Daigneault and Christine Voulieris. The series was launched on the Web in January 2006, and still very much active. The headquarters is located in Montreal, Canada with Ashkan as the CEO of said company.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

During the commercial breaks that were rolling, the _House of Mouse_ dinner theater club was alive with chatter from the live audience that inhabited the place. Author **LORD DESTYRUK** was chatting with some of his fellow Author members and some of the animated beings as they discussed what they would want to be added to the renovations that he & his fellow OC creations would put in once the construction started. Dani was talking to Author **Dreams Come True 996** and to some of her fellow _Kaiju Supremes_ group members, the little halfa cousin of Danny Phantom still ecstatic on what occurred some moments ago when she was on stage with Mickey. The little beauty was very much hoping that her cousin and the others back home saw her, and also recording the event in its entirety.

They also talked about the 7th ranked movie _**Rodan**_, as some of the ladies were quite vocal about the Toho film. Princess Dorathea hissed, "Those uncouth JSDF pilots! Those… those… oooh, had I been there, I would have used my dragon powers to protect both Rodans!". While the former ghost princess was a gentle, caring soul and would only resort to violence as a last resort… when seeing the male and female Rodan's in danger, and both perishing together in the volcano like they did in the movie, her protective side emerged that was truly like that of the legendary dragons of old! While most females had a **mama bear complex** when it came to protecting children, it was little next to nothing when compared to a female dragon who guarded what she deemed precious.

Dani and the rest of the _Danny Phantom_ ladies could understand the blonde beauty's actions. While they did understand that the JSDF pilots and the rest of the humans did what they had to do in order to protect themselves… it still didn't feel right in their hearts to pre-maturely force a volcano to erupt & also to burn the Rodan's in the erupting lava pools. Especially a couple that was supposedly the last of their kind, and seeing how the male actually dived down to his mate so they could go together. It really tugged at their heart strings like that.

Meanwhile, Vanellope was discussing the 6th placed _**Terror of MechaGodzilla**_ with some of the members. She said, "I don't know about some of you, but I know I would be freaking out if I was turned into a cyborg or something like what those Black Hole aliens did to Katsura. I mean, sure she was linked to MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus like that. But that thing is nothing compared to what some of you have with Godzilla and the others!". The princess of _Sugar Rush_ was not kidding. Even though she had a rough history thanks to a certain racing character that was disguised as the usurper King Candy, at least she managed to gain back what was hers while keeping her body & core programming intact. But to be modified/changed like how Katsura was in the movie… no way in her view.

The last part was mentioned to the ones that had formed a unique bond with Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ in DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series. While Dr. Mafune's daughter did have a mental connection with the mechanized twin of Godzilla & the ancient aquatic amphibious dinosaur… it actually paled in comparison to the bond Cinderella and the others had with their own Toho legend. The link in the movie was done by artificial means, while the link in the novels was forged by the actions & souls of the beings as they got to really connect with the others the old-fashioned way.

However, the talks quickly ceased when Minnie came on the scene & went on stage to inform Mickey that it was almost time for the special to resume. The main mouse of the house stated, "Thank you very much for the info, Minnie! Okay everyone, let's get ready! About thirty seconds until we're back on the air!". After the statement was made, the audience members quickly went back to their seats but some managed to snag a few delectable snacks & drinks from the tables nearby before taking their places. Authors **LORD DESTRYUK** and **Tiger2014** took their places back behind the cameras, and Mickey made sure to look his best when the TV cameras came back on.

The cameramen gave the traditional countdown with their fingers once more, than the lights blinked on the equipment to indicate that they were back on the air!

The most legendary of Disney characters waved to the cameras, the audience clapping loudly as he proclaimed, "Hiya everyone! Like we promised, we are back & more than ready to continue our _Disney/Toho Top Ten Movies Countdown_ special! Just a quick question before I go on… is everyone satisfied with the movies that have been listed so far?". The response was a VERY resounding amount of cheering and applauding, which was surprising coming from a small audience. Mickey smiled brightly and widely at seeing such a positive response.

He continued on, "Wow! That is so great to hear! I hope you all seeing this at home, or anywhere for that matter, are also enjoying the show! Now, we're going to continue our countdown with the Toho movie that ranked 5th place on our list! And to give the title of the movie and its summary… please give a very warm welcome to King Mainard Célestin!". The audience clapped & cheered loudly when behind the screen emerged the son of Belle & Léandre, husband to Queen Tracy & father to Princess Colette. The ruler of a small kingdom in France, the OC creation of Author **DJ Rodriguez** smiled warmly and waved to everyone. He gave a subtle but special wink to his wife, who was in the audience & it made said beautiful lady blush slightly from such an action.

Mainard went to Mickey, who rose up from his seat and greeted the young man with a firm handshake. The king spoke, "Good to see you Sir Mickey, and thank you for having me as a special guest on your show here!". He was indeed excited about being part of the event, and also had to be a bit loud due to the applause of the audience.

Said mouse replied, "Good to see you too, your Highness! And it's no problem at all! I mean, I think a Disney/Toho event is not much if it doesn't have one of the original characters that stared in the very first story that started it all.". The audience had gradually started to calm down, so it was now possible to be heard with their normal tones. And in a way, Mickey had a point. Mainard was one of the main characters from the first novel that had bonded with Anguirus, the spiked-shelled best friend of Godzilla & his mother Belle also forming a bond with said formidable _kaiju_.

Once everything had settled down, the two sat down in their respected chairs on the stage. Mainard spoke, "Thank you, and also please. Like my friend Azad said to you, no formalities between friends. Just call me Mainard.".

Mickey remarked, "Of course, Mainard! Now here is the question I wish to ask you now… what Toho movie managed to make it to the #5 slot in our Top Ten, and can you tell us why it earned said spot?".

The young man grinned in a way that was like his pre-teen self, full of confidence and a unique prankster-like quality that made him… well, him. Mainard answered, "Consider the question answered! The Toho movie that managed to make it to be 5th place is… _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**_, made in 1991!".

The screen above them switched from showing the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia to a Japanese poster that was used to showcase the film when it first came out in Japan. It displayed for all to see the behemoth Godzilla, his dorsal spines flaring a blue color with the immense golden-scaled, three-headed monster King Ghidorah attacking the _King of the Monsters_! The middle head was wrapped around the neck of the mutated Godzillasaurus like a snake would to its victims, the right head spewing forth golden electrical _Gravity Beams_ while the left head looked on. Down below the grappling monsters were red and yellow-orange kanji words with a VS words in white between them. On either side of the kanji script were the faces of the Japanese actors/actresses that were featured in said movie. And finally, the theme music for the movie came on followed by Godzilla's roar, which caused the audience to cheer loudly at seeing both the movie poster & hearing the famous roar of the Toho legend!

Mickey whistled and said, "Wow! So it's _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**_! I have to say, I am a little surprised but I do recall that this movie was popular back in the day it was released. Both in Japan, and in the U.S.A.".

Mainard put in, "Yup! This movie had enough votes to be in 5th place on the list. And from what I have seen, it's well deserved.".

The main mouse inquired, "So, can you tell us something about the movie? And also your own input on why it deserves to be ranked #5?".

The son of the legendary beauty and the transformed beast answered, "Of course! I'll do my best. First off, the movie starts off in the 23rd century. In the year 2204 A.D. to be more precise. Some undersea explorers from that particular time era found the remains of King Ghidorah, who had lost his middle head. And it's from there that the movie really begins.".

* * *

The monitor above changed, from showing the poster to showcasing the beginning of the Toho film. At first there was blackness, than it turned a bit clearer to show to all that the scene was deep in the dark waters of Earth. The scenery was a vast canyon of tall rocks, similar to the ones that were in deserts on land. Green calculator-like numbers appeared in the middle of the screen to show to all the year, and it soon faded out when a submarine came into view. Its flashlights were on as it made its ways through the dark waters, the music ominous and foreboding. The scene changed to show the lights scanning the mud-entrenched valleys of the ocean floor, gradually rising upward until a large object came into view… one familiar.

It was the body of King Ghidorah! The lights went over the carcass of the powerful space monster, showing the left head… and the middle one as it looked to be completely torn off from the mid-section of the neck! And even though it had been buried in mud, one could see the details on its scaled body. The scene transisted to the inside of the submarine, where voices could be heard but the people not being seen. The male voice asked on what the being was, a female voice answering that it was King Ghidorah. A life-like model of the three-headed golden dragon was shown, revolving slowly as a camera had apparently scanned the downed giant monster & the computer was recording the picture and the data it was given.

The male voice put in that King Ghidorah was gigantic, and that it had two heads. The female voice corrected him, stating that it originally had three heads. When the male inquired on how it lost its middle head, the female voice answered that it lost it when Ghidorah fought Godzilla. The scene changed to show two monitors; the one on the left taking the live-feed recording of what the camera was filming on the outside while the right held the computer imaging. The male stated in a surprise tone that the behemoth fought the _King of the Monsters_, the female voice answering, "Yes, in the 20th century.".

That is when the scene transisted once more… this time showing the legendary titans, Godzilla on the right with a living King Ghidorah on the left! The mutated Godzillasaurus roared loudly, as dramatic music kicked in and the kanji from the poster appeared for all to see in big, bold symbols! White English subtitles were shown at the bottom of the kanji, translating the symbols on top to show _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**_!

The scene paused for a moment as Mickey put in, "Gosh! So the movie starts in the future, than moves its way on to the present? So the movie features time-travel, correct?".

Mainard answered, "Yup! I believe that the King Ghidorah that was discovered by the explorers is the same one from the 1968 Toho film _**Destroy All Monsters**_. Me and my fellow members from the group _Kaiju Supremes_ have discussed that the one found in the future is the same Ghidorah that was defeated in that movie. We all saw the golden space dragon being buried underneath the earth when it collapsed underneath it, and considering how the continents move and shift about constantly, it's why it was found in a valley underneath the sea.".

It did make sense, to those that intensively studied geography & the continents movements. Those versed in those subject areas, as well as time placements, to them it was plausible for King Ghidorah to be found underwater. That the reason being that the nation of Japan had been shifted very much as time passed on, and that the area which King Ghidorah was buried in at the end of _**Destroy All Monsters**_ was the same one found in the movie that was currently playing.

Mickey put forth, "I see. And just to tell you this, I'm a bit wary when it comes to time travel and such. In my view, it often leads up to big headaches and such where it concerns paradoxes and such.".

Very few can blame Mickey for speaking those words. More often than not, time travel often led to multiple things occurring such as alternate realities, time paradoxes and other such anomalies that led to trouble. In the simple and short way to put it… time travel led to immense headaches that would take some time to cope with and heal. Or in the worst case scenario, lead to a kind of episode that was very bad for the person & for others around them.

Mainard stated, "Sir Mickey, you get no argument from me there. Now to continue, the real action starts in the year 1992 A.D. in Tokyo. The beings from the future are called Futurians, given that… well, they are from the future. A bit silly, but at least its original in a way. In any case, they come to the past in a way that is alien like to the citizens. While their ship gains them watchers & publicity in media like newspapers and such, the movie shows that it also focuses on the human aspect of the film. It shows a young Japanese report by the name of Kenichiro Terasawa, who is a journalist who USED to write science fiction that made him very rich. Now he focuses on serious, non-fiction areas such as art and literature. He also seems to take an interest in the ramblings of old soldier that took part in World War II, claiming that he has seen a dinosaur that had saved his unit. He goes to find the old warrior, and learns that the soldier had been stationed on a remote island called Lagos. Kenichiro-san learned from the elderly one that his fellow soldiers and officers that were stationed there were saved from an American attack by the ancient beast, that it was at first gentle… but went completely wild after being shot at by the American troops and battleships. It forced the enemy of Japan back in that day to retreat, and later on the Japanese troops were brought back home. They never officially reported the incident to their superiors, knowing they would never believe such a story.".

The duo and the audience looked back up to the monitor, which resumed the film to show to all the scene of the Futurians ship flashing through the night sky over Tokyo with a lot of civilians looking up to see it while the credits continued to roll. The clip even showed the legendary psychic Saegusa Miki looking up at the sky as well! It lasted for some moments before turning to show the Japanese character Terasawa, who was talking on the phone with someone. The scene than transisted to a museum, where a middle-aged man of sort was proclaiming that he saw a dinosaur on an island… and that said beast was actually a protector of Japan before being hauled away by security forces. The scene changed back to night time, where Kenichiro-san was in a small Japanese bar of sort, where he was talking to an elderly man that was telling him the story on what happened back in February 1944, when the garrison he was a part of was being held under siege by the American naval forces. It even showed a black & white clip on what occurred on the South Pacific islands back during the war.

The son of Belle & Léandre stated, "Personally, this is one of the reasons I myself like the movie very much. It mixes in real history with the movie like so. I may not be a history expert or enthusiast, but I do remember from certain books I read that Japanese fought fiercely back then.".

He was not wrong in that aspect. All across the multiple worlds/dimensions/realms in various universes that were watching the broadcast, those that had were well-versed in history belonging to either Japanese or American knew the details of World War II well. The American naval powers had employed a strategy called leapfrogging, which was another term for island-hopping. They would ignore heavily fortified Japanese positions, and instead go after islands that were considered strategically important in their quest to get to the main land of Japan. And even though said islands were not as heavily defended, those stationed there by Japan fought to the very last. In their view, they would accept death rather than defeat and dishonor.

Mickey stated, "Wow! Now that is something. I guess that when it comes to Heisei-era movies like this, it also mixes in real-live events and history with the movies. Makes it both educational and interesting at the same time.". He remembered when back in the early days of Disney, both of real-live and animated features in either TV or in the movies, real scenarios and history were mixed in to give the features a more down-to-earth feeling. And also taught the audience more about real life rather than just an entertaining bit.

Mainard continued on, "As Terasawa dug more into the soldier's story of the dinosaur, the Japanese Self Defense Force came together to show their superior in various departments on their tracking of the UFO. And later on, the lovely Saegusa-san appeared to show that the unidentified flying objects seems to have an interest in Godzilla. This shows that the movie is a continuous one, as Miki shows why Godzilla is in Japan waters in the first place when she mentions the _Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria_, which is featured in _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_ movie.".

The screen above them showed the meeting of the JSDF officials and officers, which showed the pathway of the UFO craft over Japanese land and waters. It later showed the image of psychic extraordinaire Miki on a TV screen in the film, and showing the sensor image shape of Godzilla… with the white dot that represented the UFO over the exact position of the _King of the Monsters_!

The husband of Tracy stated, "While the military and government people continued to monitor the situation regarding the Futurians craft & Godzilla's location, Terasawa continued to investigate into the situation with the dinosaur. He later put together pieces of the puzzle, finding out about the H-bomb tests that were done near Lagos Island in 1954… and that changed the dinosaur into Godzilla. Meanwhile, the situation with the UFO escalates as it is spotted by a company of Army soldiers as they were investigating the disappearance of two helicopters near the area. Shortly after that, Kenichiro-san soon learns that a Yasuaki Shindo, who is owner of Shindo Heavy Industry and Dinosaur World, was also the commanding officer of the garrison on Lagos Island. When he goes to confront him about it… he learns that indeed, the dinosaur was on the island & Terasawa told him that the beast had mutated into Godzilla due to the atom bomb tests done on the Bikini Islands, which was close to Lagos's location. Shindo gave to them pictures on what happened on the island… showing them pictures of Godzilla in his un-mutated state, which they named him a Godzillasaurus. Smaller than a T-Rex, but still formidable.".

The screen above resumed the running of the film clip, showing the part where Terasawa was investigating more into the investigation about the dinosaur & WW II soldiers. The clip than changed to show the military helicopters spotting the future craft… than being blown out of the sky in blazing fireballs! The film than skipped over to showing the Shindo business tower, and said man himself as he was talking to Terasawa and his lovely female companion. And shortly after that, the monitor showed pictures of Godzilla in his natural state as a Godzillasaurus! One showing the giant with Japanese soldiers in front of him, another showing him on his side wounded with a company of soldiers in front of him, and another of him roaring loudly.

Peg Pete looked closely at the pictures that featured the Godzillasaurus and whispered to the others, "They're right on Godzilla there. In his natural state, he is smaller than a T-Rex. But… he actually looks better like that.". Many members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ agreed with the wife of Pete, as the Godzillasaurus did look impressive in a positive way. While not as striking or formidable looking as the famous T-Rex that one knows today, the Godzillasaurus looked to be unique all its own.

Authors such as **Japan Boy**, **Darkness Rissing** and **King of 2211** did some serious research on Godzilla in his natural state, and found out that he was an omnivore, which would explain why he was still thriving on an island that didn't have much meat but a lot of plants. Also theorized that this particular Godzillasaurus was different from others, probably having a natural mutation that most likely occurred in certain skipped generation. Such as more resiliency, both in attack & defense. However, it was a theory and would be some time before they could prove it.

* * *

Mickey spoke, "I have to say, this is pretty amazing stuff! I mean, to see Godzilla in his natural form… it's incredible!". He was not alone, as many in the far corners of the multiple realms were surprised to see the King of the Monster's origins like so. Some stated that they would like to have a Godzillasaurus as a pet, others wished to examine him in his natural form in his natural habitat. To study him and find out what made him so special that he was able to survive the nuclear fallouts that came from atomic testing.

Mainard continued on, "Later on, the Futurians finally revealed themselves… though it took an entire battalion of military troops surrounding their ship to make them to appear. The ones emerging from the ship were Emmy Kano, Chuck Wilson & Grenchiko. The trio show their impressive technology to the Prime Minister and the other higher-ups in the various departments. It appears that they belong to a worldwide organization called the Earth Union, which is like the United Nations but on a larger scale. And that they have come from the 23rd century to the past to inform them of grave news. And that news is… that in the future, due to massive industrialization and nuclear pollution, Godzilla returns to obliterate the nation of Japan once and for all. And that they have come to the past… to make sure Godzilla has no future.".

The film reel started up again, the monitor showing the part where the people from the future emerge and show how advance their technology & science are compared to the technology of the early 1990s. And it leads to showing the three beings telling the leaders of Japan why they are here, what disaster awaits Japan in the future… and also the proposed solution in getting rid of Godzilla! Certain audience members were NOT pleased at the insinuation that the saurian would completely destroy Japan, and that the only viable solution was to get rid of him. Dani and Gosalyn were about to rise up from their seats, to demand one of the Authors to let them enter the movie and give the so-called future beings a piece of their minds concerning Godzilla.

Luckily for the well-being of the Futurians, they had been calmed down by some of the more mature members of the group. Though both girls were grumbling on how they would kick the trio's butt when they got the chance.

The royal man pressed on, "At first, the leaders were uncertain if eliminating Godzilla was even possible. However, Emmy presented to them a book… it is called _The Birth of Godzilla_ and it is written by Terasawa, sometime in the near future! And it's in that book that Godzilla is classified as a Godzillasaurus. Now that it involves Godzilla, Miki is also brought into the fold. He is at first bewildered to see his own book that won't be published for some time, and soon pleased that his theory concerning Godzilla is proven true. The Japanese leaders agree with the plan of the Futurians which is this; to go back in time to 1944, to arrive on Lagos Island and teleport the Godzillasaurus to another place in time. And the people of the future want Terasawa, Miki and Professor Yosuke Mazaki the dinosaur expert to be part of the expedition to go back in time.".

The audience, host and special guest looked up to the screen to see the film play forth. When the clip showed the meeting between the Japanese people, Princess Calla exclaimed, "Look at the book! It has a picture of the original Godzilla on it!". Indeed, her sharp eyes revealed that the old cover front of the manuscript that Terasawa was reading at the picture of the original 1954 Godzilla on it! To many, it was a good tribute and Easter Egg of sort to see the first ever Godzilla that appeared in 1954. However, many were puzzled on why Miki was not against the idea of eliminating Godzilla from the timeline. Some would assume that she would be adamant to harm the monsters, but it would appear that she was going with the idea in order to preserve her homeland in the future.

Mickey put in, "I have to say, this is a bold plan. I may not be an expert on time travel and such, but I do know that messing with the past is a BAD idea. And that goes especially if it involves the giant monsters like Godzilla and the other Toho legends.".

Mainard replied, "On that Sir Mickey, I agree with you. However, it seems that the present and future beings seem to be think otherwise. Now, the expedition is scheduled and will be led by Emmy and an android named M11. Also, the movie points out something very clear. According to Grenchiko, no two same persons can be in the time era at the same time. For example, if Shindo-san had gone with them on the time travel trip to Lagos Island, it would create a strain on reality. And one of them would have to vanish completely. In a way, to me at least, that does make sense. Having the two of the same persons in a time era would affect certain boundaries and barriers that had been set up. Also… hehehehe… Terasawa asked Emmy if his book became a best seller, but she answered him that hardly anyone knew about his work on Godzilla. So it was a very far stroke of luck that they happened to find it. In addition, the group is introduced to the Dorats which are considered pets to the people of the future. Though… I'm not quite sure about that. Also, the vehicle they are going to be using is called KIDS, though it doesn't explain the acronym.".

The film resumed for all to see, showing the part where the Japanese characters were brought into the ship & meeting with M11 and the others. The audio played for all to hear the explanation of the Futurian Grenchiko, and also the answer Emmy gave to Terasawa concerning his book. And finally, the film showed the part of the introduction of smaller craft known as KIDS & the small golden Dorats. They even heard the explanation from Kano-san on how the Dorats behaved & what abilities they had.

Those that were watching the broadcast in the various realms/worlds/planets/dimensions/galaxies/universes had mixed theories when it came to time travel. Various amateur and experts in the field of possible time travel had their own theories and ideas; some falling in line with what Grenchiko stated, while some disregarded the 'two of the same people cannot be in the same timeline' notion. Also, many gave a chuckle/giggle when they heard Emmy tell the present-time Japanese writer on how his book was not exactly a best-seller. Upon hearing how the Dorats were created & their unique abilities to sense feelings through microwave impulses, many were intrigued by them. And the KIDS name for the ship… already, many in the audience & in the various worlds abound started to come up with various wording on what the acronym stood for. Some of the names made sense… while others were bordering on the really bizarre.

Snow White whispered to Aurora and Author **Elfire**, "While the Dorats look so cute and cuddly, and how they can sense feelings is very useful… I would be a bit wary of them because of how they were created. That bio-technology stuff somewhat makes me feel a bit uneasy…". There were others like the beloved first princess of Disney that were on the same wavelength. While bio-technology was being used all over, something to create life out of the natural order didn't sit too well with others.

Mainard continued on, "The ship worked as it took the expedition team to February 6th 1944, going from the Japanese mainland to Lagos Island. They passed over some American battleships that were near the island… heh, one of them is a major with a last name that will make you laugh. In any case, the time travel was a success as they landed in the jungle but also caught just as the American battleships started to commence the attack on the island. That is when its shown the commitment the Japanese made to defend the island at all costs… and also the arrival of a beast who would soon become legendary for all time.".

The film resumed once more, the monitor showing some truly impressive special effects as KIDS broke through the space-time continuum barriers to arrive on the island. At hearing the Americans talking on the battleship about the colors of the United States flying over the last of the Marshal Islands, and also being surprised to hear the last name of the major was Spielberg, this caused many watchers to laugh at the little audio Easter Egg there. Upon seeing the shelling of the island, and the time craft enduring the heavy firepower from the battleships, some audience members were worried that the KIDS craft would be blown to pieces. However, it was seeing the Japanese soldiers and a younger Maj. Shindo with katana in hand that truly the soldiers of the Land of the Rising Sun would defend the island to the very last.

Morgana whispered, "I may have magic on my side, but even I would be scared if I landed in the middle of a war zone. Especially if it was during the World War times.". No one could blame her for that. While most would be excited to go back in time, very few would actively want to partake in something that fierce and dangerous such as the battles being fought in either WW I or WW II.

The host of the special put in, "Gosh! Going back in time looks amazing, but it would lose its luster if I was brought during the middle of a shelling from battleships! I really hope that ship can take that firepower…".

Mainard stated, "The ship, and also M11 apparently, are built so that the bombs of that era couldn't hurt them. Still, you are right on one thing. One has to be cautious at all times when entering a battle, especially ones that involve deadly projectiles. Also, just in case… this next part involves some graphic content, so those with a sensitive nature or have young ones should look away.".

The two resumed looking up at the screen, where the android showed his prowess in avoiding the explosions all around him… as if it were nothing more than a light jog through the park! The video showed the audience members, and those watching in all of the realms, the speech that Major Shindo was giving to his troops despite the shelling the cave they were in was taking. Those that had seen war, those that had served in many battles for their country and honor, felt a twinge of respect for the Japanese soldiers that were about to fight against the superior forces of the Americans. The Japanese forces were being pushed back by the firepower of the Americans…

Until a familiar roar was heard, which caused all action to cease on both sides!

* * *

The screen showed the shooting ceasing altogether, and also the feet of an ancient beast whose species had walked the Earth millions of years ago before vanishing. The audio made sure to get the sounds of the footsteps of the behemoth that was coming towards the sounds the soldiers were making. The orchestra music composed by legendary music maker Akira Ifukube sounded off, as the clip showed in his entirety the being that would one day become the _King of the Monsters_! Coming in was Godzillasaurus, not as large as T-Rex but nevertheless very much impressive to see! The beast of old had been disturbed by the guns firing, and had come to investigate on who was making all the racket in his domain. The Japanese soldiers had gotten out of the way when they saw the giant dinosaur coming in, but the American soldiers had opened fire on the giant while in retreat. The Oriental soldiers had managed to stand to the side, hiding behind the Godzillasaurus while said giant continued to lumber towards the American forces while enduring their attacks.

Elsa spoke, "I have to say, Godzilla back than was still tough. I can see the bazooka and regular bullets are harming him, but not as much as it would to a normal animal.". Indeed, while the projectiles did strike the beast and did some damage, it was minimal at best while Godzilla in his natural state continue to walk over to the small beings that were pestering him & trespassing in his abode. The dinosaur roared at them loudly, stomping through the brush and felling trees as he continued to pursue the American forces who continued to fall back. Many fell when immense brush and thick trees crashed down upon them, thanks to Godzilla's tail swiping through the wood like they were nothing. The part where the American commanders on the battleships spotted him as he emerged onto the beach came up… and the ships opened fire on the Godzillasaurus.

A shot managed to pierce through the side of Godzilla's jaw, flesh and blood splattering all over from the wound while the ancient one screamed loudly in a way that was chilling! The scene showed the battleships raining down their fierce firepower at the creature, wounds showing more as it endured the attacks! Sides of Godzilla were open, fresh blood showing while flesh was gone leaving only gaping holes! The dinosaur roared/shrieked loudly in pain as it continued to receive the deadly blows from the American battleships, Emmy and the others on a cliff as they oversaw the events playing before them. More attacks struck the side of the head, causing more damage and pain to Godzilla.

Many in the audience winced, some covering their ears or eyes as they did not want to see the Godzillasaurus in so much pain from the attacks. Anna whispered, "Godzilla… oh, I wish I could help you…". She was not the only one to be thinking that, as some of the _Kaiju Supreme_ members wanted very much to go in the action & defend Godzilla from the firepower. Snow White and a few others wanted to treat his wounds, to heal him. Many opted to launch a counter-offensive, to decimate the battleships so they would cease their attack on the great beast.

The film reel showed the Japanese soldiers, all watching as their rescuer was being torn apart by the shells, as they knew there was nothing they could actually do for him. The video showed Godzilla going down after receiving too much damage from the shells, the Japanese looking in disbelief that the dinosaur had gone down. And with it… their hope of winning the battle against the enemy. The American forces rejoiced at seeing the ancient one going down, soon approaching it to really confirm that it was dead. However… that proved to be a mistake when the Godzillasaurus rose up with little to no warning!

The ground troops were devastated as they were squashed or thrown by the immense bulk of Godzilla as he was now enraged! The American forces were soon devastated, and the battleships could not resume firing for two reasons. One, they could hit their own men with their own firepower & that was out of the question. The other reason was that they had limited ammo, and would need it for the next island that was on their list towards Japan. Once Godzilla saw that he had completely defeated the enemy, he roared once more and lumbered back into the jungle… showing such wounds that it was a wonder that he even survived. All who saw him depart, the Japanese soldiers and the time-travelers, saw the dinosaur disappear back inland.

Mainard said, "As you can see, even without radiation, Godzilla is still as tough as they come. Now that the others had identified him positively as Godzilla, they all time-traveled forward to the day when the Japanese garrison left the island to go back home. They went forward eight days ahead, to the 14th, and this I believe is one of the highlights of the film. Look and see what I mean.".

The film resumed, the audience and the many others out there in the various worlds saw the part where the Japanese garrison was standing in front of a wounded Godzillasaurus who laid on his side. Apparently, the wounds were too great and he was now on his side injured badly. The soldiers stood in formation, with the Japanese flag lifted proudly while Maj. Shindo stepped forward to speak. To them, it was no mere beast with no heart or feelings… but a savior that was hurt and possibly scared as well. All heard the speech by the commander of the garrison, as they asked the great beast for forgiveness as they could not carry him or treat his injuries. The clip showed the saurian's head, moving its head slowly and weakly, as it stared into the eyes of the human speaking. Shindo declared loudly that the Lagos Garrison would never forget on how Godzilla saved their lives! After the speech, they presented arms/saluting Godzilla for a few moments. Shindo turned to his troops, stating that they would march home with honor. The Japanese troops soon marched away, leaving Godzilla on the ground.

There were very few dry eyes in the crowd, and also out there in the multiple realms. Ariel wiped away some tears and softly stated, "Now that was something good to see. Godzilla getting some respect from humans like that… I fear it was the only kind he ever received from people before he changed to what he is now.". Indeed, the sentiment was shared by many as they saw the part as something truly moving & that Godzilla did receive something good from humanity from the Toho universe.

Mickey spoke, "Now that is a sight to see. While not exactly ideal, it is good to see some people in the Toho universe giving Godzilla some proper respect like that. In fact…". He rose up and did like Shindo did, giving a brief salute the picture that had the paused to show to all the Godzillasaurus down and injured. Mainard did the same, and though they sat down… those in the audience also saluted the legend that would soon be the _King of the Monsters_. And some others around the various multiple worlds did the same, saluting the giant that despite his un-mutated state… showed that toughness and a strong will ran through his blood and nature.

The host and special guest sat back down, Mainard continuing, "Once the garrison troops were gone, the expedition team set out to do what they came to the past to do. M11 utilized the teleportation feature to send the Godzillasaurus into the sea between Russia and Alaska. However… just before they left, Emmy released the three Dorats onto the island. When they came back to the present, the group found a greater threat than Godzilla… and that was King Ghidorah.".

* * *

The clip resumed play, skipping some parts to show M11 using the KIDS teleportation function to scan & teleport the downed Godzillasaurus. The date stayed the same, showing that the creature was not moved out of time but rather to a new destination. And it soon showed Emmy releasing the small Dorats out onto the island… and the clip fast-forwarded, where the audio cued in a familiar cry and a shadow that was also very familiar. The golden three-headed dragon appeared, arriving in the city of Kyushu! The three-headed, two-tailed, no-armed behemoth flew over the center of the city where he started to destroy everything! He fired his _Triple Lighting_ electrical gravity beams, decimating buildings in true Toho-style fashion while the people fled in terror from the _kaiju_! He then landed, his familiar roars/cries echoing everywhere as he started to demolish the city!

The audience and those watching the broadcast were very much surprised to see King Ghidorah, looking more powerful & potent than his Showa-era form. Jasmine hissed, "So that's what Emmy did! That's why she released the Dorats on the island!". Say what you will about the lovely, alluring Sultana of Agrabah, but one thing was clear… she had a mind that was quick and striking, just like her husband Aladdin.

Mainard stated, "King Ghidorah is the result of the three Dorats fusing into one being, after the atomic tests that was done on Lagos Island. You see, the story that the Futurians was all a big hoax. The true mission of theirs was this; despite Godzilla wreaking havoc in Japan, it was more or less a guardian for the country. And thus, Japan started to grow and become a super-power… a corrupt one, sad as it is. They became so strong and arrogant, they did what they wanted & nothing could stop them. Not even the Equal Environment Earth Union, which is the real name of the organization that Emmy is a part of. So they had sent a team to go forth to eliminate Godzilla, and use the atomic testing explosions that bathed the Marshal Islands & its nearby island neighbors to create a giant _kaiju_… one they could control. However, Chuck and Grenchiko were more ambitious. Rather than following the commands by the Earth Union… they decided to use King Ghidorah to wipe Japan completely from history itself.".

Mickey spoke, "Wow! So a double-cross, but now the bad guys are doing things their way instead of what their superiors wanted. And what about Emmy? Is she also part of it?".

The royal one answered, "Yes and no. You see, Emmy did go on board so that she could help her country to not become the corrupt super-power that it is in the future. Apparently, her own nation is too corrupt even for her. But she felt that Chuck and Grenchiko went too far, so she escaped from them, and told Terasawa everything. Now that everything is laid down before them, the heroes and heroines see that the only way to fight King Ghidorah is with Godzilla. However, there is no Godzilla in their timeline… or so they think. The government manages to borrow a nuclear sub from Shindo's industry, believing that the Godzillasaurus could be turned into Godzilla if they hit him with radiation. However, Miki still senses the _King of the Monsters_ as if he never left to begin with. Terasawa starts to go through some old newspaper articles, and discovered that a Russian nuclear submarine was lost in the Bering Sea… very near the location where the Godzillasaurus was put there.".

The clip resumed the footage, the audience and the many viewers watching abroad seeing the drama being played out by the human actors. Emmy meeting up with Kenichiro-san, telling him the real reason why they are here in the future with M11 spying on them. She tells him on how Japan becomes a complete world power, with her technology and money actually BUYING up nations such as South America & Africa! And that in the 22nd century, it would be bigger in many ways than China, the United States and Europe! But it would soon fester and corrupt from the inside, becoming too powerful and influential that no one could really reel them in. And that is why she and the others came to the past, on orders to make sure the Japanese guardian Godzilla would exist… in other words, it was the _kaiju_ that was responsible for the growth of the nation despite all the times it rose up from the depths!

Author **Japan Boy** laughed at this part, loud and clear for all to hear. He looked to the others, who gave him quizzical looks and the young man explained, "It's just so ironic… that all this time the JSDF and G-Force had tried to destroy Godzilla… that he is in a way responsible for Japan becoming like what Emmy just put in! I mean, think about it.". Indeed they did, and many of the audience members had their eyes widen when they came to the realization that what the Author just stated was true. While Godzilla did destroy some cities in Japan, it was sporadic at best… and indirectly by becoming a guardian of sort to drive away other threats to the nation, he allowed the nation to actually thrive and grow in the future!

Indeed, it was ironic.

The clip continued on, soon showing the leaders of Japan together as they discussed on how to defend themselves from King Ghidorah without giving in to the demands of the Futurians. One of them looked to Mazaki and asked if it was possible to find the Godzillasaurus and turn it into Godzilla, the professor saying it would be possible. The film revealed that Shindo Heavy Industries had built and released a nuclear submarine that had nuclear missiles in it, but was kept totally secret & that Shindo-san kept the sub in South Asian waters. The leaders went to him, to use the sub to locate the Godzillasaurus… and blast it with the missiles in the hopes of creating Godzilla! One of the leaders disagreed with it, proclaiming on what gave them the right to make such a decision to create another _King of the Monsters_. Shindo rose up, saying that there was no choice… and that he owed Godzilla, since it was he that saved him & his men long ago on Lagos Island.

Some of the audience members snorted at hearing the proclamation from one of the leaders, believing that it was again ironic for the Japanese government to actually MAKE Godzilla when all this time it had JSDF & G-Force to try and eliminate him. Some were very much miffed at the blatant disregard for the Godzillasaurus, into turning him back into the legendary force of nature. Alice spoke, "There is a subtle, small but powerful difference between the way Godzilla was made. The first time was due to nuclear testing done near his island, where almost no one knew he even existed. This time, they deliberately want to create him. The first time was an accident, but this time it's intentional.".

The film showed the familiar form of Godzilla, in the waters as he slowly stalked through a valley in the sea! Which made the audience members cheer at seeing the familiar shape of the legendary _King of the Monsters_! That is when Author **Darkness Rissing** made a fascinating discovery at seeing the shape of the behemoth. He whispered loud enough just for his fellow members, "Say, I think I just figured out something! When they moved the Godzillasaurus back in the past, it must have been doused with radiation testing done by the Soviets after the world war ended! And because of that… that particular Godzilla is the one from _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_!". This caused some of the _Kaiju Supremes_ members to have their eyes widen, and the theory could be true… if they could prove it, and that would have to wait for a while after the special was done.

Mainard pushed forward, "After a little mishap between M11 and Emmy & Terasawa, where she is returned to the ship but manages to reprogram M11 to obey her now, the nuclear submarine Shindo let the government use soon meets its end… when it rammed into Godzilla! He was truly back, and absorbed the radiation from the sub & its missiles to become stronger. This let him grow bigger, and also to be free from the _Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria_ that was infecting him still. In the meantime, King Ghidorah is decimating the JSDF aircrafts as they try to bring down the golden dragon. When Chuck and Grenchiko see that Godzilla has emerged, coming to the conclusion that the birth of Godzilla was unavoidable due to the immense amount of nuclear material in the current time age they are in. So they send their three-headed creation to Hokkaidō to challenge Godzilla… who makes landfall and answers the call to battle!".

The beings looked back to the monitor, where it showed Godzilla in the sea… back and seemingly unchanged from before! He grabs the submarine, destroying it in the process & absorbing its nuclear reactor and the missiles in the process! The clip fast-forwards to show King Ghidorah now heading towards his foe, Godzilla stomping on the ground in a vast open field as he is has been reborn anew. He roars as he sees the enemy that he has sensed from the sea, and the mighty King Ghidorah lands as his three heads shriek/cry out their challenge to the _King of the Monsters_! Godzilla answers the call, roaring back as the clip shows the two of them facing together… like a classic Western showdown of old!

Mickey cheered loudly, "Yes! Godzilla is back, better than ever and also ready to fight! I tell ya, I love to see showdowns like this! Be it Showa, Heisei, Millennium or even Legendary-era… seeing the mutated saurian stand tall like that, ready to fight always gets my blood pumping fast!". He was not the only one, as many audience members & those seeing the broadcast from the various realms were also cheering. Some mild and moderate with controlled restraint… while others were yelling and whooping loudly, showing their enthusiasm without shame! Dani and Ember were among them, jumping up and cheering loudly the moment they saw Godzilla's shape when the submarine was near him.

Mainard smiled wide and replied, "I agree with you on that one-hundred percent, Sir Mickey! Although my #1 favorite monster is Anguirus, seeing Godzilla getting ready to battle always gets the beast in me riled up, but in a good way. And even though Godzilla is smaller than King Ghidorah physically… sometimes the greatest size is the size of one's will and power to fight despite the odds! Now, King Ghidorah and Godzilla battle it out, however the golden dragon seems to gain the upper hand thanks to its lighting attacks and size. However, Emmy and Terasawa along with M11 manage to break into the MOTHERSHIP and sabotage the computer that controls King Ghidorah! With the golden dragon disabled momentarily thanks to the machine, Godzilla manages to make a comeback. However, King Ghidorah wraps his middle neck around him & almost strangles him to death. But… thanks to Biollante from a previous movie, Godzilla used his new technique, the _Nuclear Pulse Blast_ to blast away his foe! With King Ghidorah down, he manages to blow apart the middle head with his blue _Radiation Death Breath_! And that is when another surprise comes… in the form of the Futurians ship, which is teleported there thanks to the heroine and heroes! And once Godzilla blasts it to kingdom come, he focuses his attention back on his foe who tries to fly away. He brings him down however, and he crashes down into the sea.".

* * *

The screen above resumed play, showing to all the battle between King Ghidorah and Godzilla! Indeed, the immense golden-scaled behemoth seemed to have the advantage due to being able to fly, shoot electrical beams of such energy that it damages Godzilla's body, and also had the size as well. Despite all of that, the saurian never gave even despite the beating he took. Princess Dorathea and Author **Dreams Come True 996** leapt up from their seats and exclaimed as one, "Come on Godzilla! Don't give in! Show that mutated golden dragon whose's boss! Come, get up and fight!". It seemed that certain other members in the group, these two were not shy at all in showing their support to the mutated saurian.

The clip showed Emmy, Terasawa and M11 sabotaging the main computer of the ship by overloading it! Sparks flew everywhere, and it seemed to affect King Ghidorah as he backed off Godzilla. That is where the saurian rose up, all fury and rage as he came in swinging at his foe! He even delivered his famous _Up and Down Slam_, grabbing King Ghidorah by the two tails and slamming his immense foe up and down! Apparently, Godzilla was a lot more stronger physically than one gave him credit for. After slamming his foe about five or so times hard, he tossed him to the side.

However, Godzilla is caught off guard and is soon being strangled by King Ghidorah, flecks of foam covering his mouth as he was being choked to death! However, he soon unleashed his new technique at point blank range! It was enough to blast the golden dragon off of Godzilla… and said saurian returned the favor by blowing the middle neck off, the same one that had tried to strangle him!

The film displayed M11 and the others in the KIDS ship, and scanning the MOTHERSHIP and teleporting the whole thing & the crew away… right in the battlefield! Chuck and his cohort opened the window… and the two plus the ship were blasted to pieces by Godzilla's blue breath since the saurian did not like interruptions during a battle.

Ariel and Melody exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! That's the way, Godzilla! Show no mercy to evil!".

The movie continued onward, with Godzilla seeing his quarry fleeing from the fight. This did not please the _King of the Monsters_, as he wanted to finish this fight for good rather than let an enemy escape. He used his breath on him, tearing through his wing and King Ghidorah going down into the sea! The saurian roared loudly as he was victorious in the fight!

Mickey stated, "Now that is what I call a _kaiju_ fight, classic and good! But I bet there is more, isn't there Mainard?".

Said royal one nodded and answered, "Of course. While Godzilla is victorious, it would seem that he still holds a grudge against humanity. It's my opinion and nothing more, but I think Godzilla resents humanity due to being attacked by humans and their machines when he was a Godzillasaurus. And more so when he was taken from his home to a place underneath the sea in a totally different location. And with his intake of fresh nuclear material & his fight with a powerful foe, he needed to let out some steam. The Japanese defense forces mount a counter-offense to the saurian as he pass through Sapporo to his intended destination which is Tokyo. It is there that two things happen. One, Emmy and the others decide to go back in time to see if they could salvage King Ghidorah in the year 2204. To bring it back to the present so it could fight Godzilla. The other thing… well… when he arrived in Tokyo, he met with Shindo. And despite all of the warnings to escape from his own building, the elderly man stated that this is the way he wanted to go out.".

Mickey inquired with a worried tone, "You mean…?".

Mainard nodded slightly but seriously and answered, "Yes. It was Godzilla who saved him and his garrison so long ago on Lagos Island, and now… it seems that he wants to meet his end by the same being that saved him. Look.".

The audience looked back to the screen, where they saw Godzilla demolishing all in his path as he made his trek towards Tokyo. The JSDF machines tried their best to slow down the behemoth, but the _King of the Monsters_ was overpowering them with his power and toughness! The film than fast-forwarded to Tokyo, showing Shindo as he was on the phone with one of the Japanese government leaders. The audio was on clearly, the elderly veteran stating that this was the way he wanted it to be. He told his reasons, and that if he wanted to leave the world… than he would consider being taken down by the same dinosaur that saved the lives of himself and his men on the island. A mournful music piece played as he walked to the window, putting the phone down as he hung up. As the music played, Godzilla turned… roaring softly as he sensed someone nearby… someone familiar. The mutated Godzillasaurus and the former Maj. Shindo looked into one another's eyes, the fierce face of Godzilla now gazing at the elderly one who saluted him long ago. Shindo nodded slightly, with Godzilla roaring as if declaring that he remembered him.

The clip showed a flashback of when Godzilla was in his natural state, and the young major who saluted him back on Lagos Island. The music reached a crescendo in tone and emotion when Godzilla himself… closed his eyes, as if remembering the moment where humanity did do good to him… even if it was fleeting. It was a show of emotion that revealed that truly, Godzilla was more than just a mutated dinosaur or monster. Said behemoth roared once more as if to say goodbye… than unleashed his powerful blue flame breath directly at Shindo, vaporizing him and the upper part of the building he was in! He then rammed through the remains, demolishing the establishment completely!

There was quite a number of moist eyes in the audience, as they saw something that was very much unique and moving. Moana whispered, "Why… Why did Godzilla…? I mean, why did he just…". It was a bit much for the Polynesian princess to take in for the moment.

It was Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** that spoke softly to her, "That is the way of warriors in certain civilizations, young one. Japan is one of them. For some, it would be honorable to meet their end at the hands of someone they respected. Or in this case, at the claws of someone that saved their lives. It's about honor, Moana. And for some, especially the Japanese… honor is everything, even more precious than life itself.".

* * *

Mickey put in, "Wow… I… well… wow. I don't have any words that could do the scene we just saw justice here.".

The husband of Tracy remarked, "I know what you mean, Sir Mickey. Godzilla continued to tear through the tall and vast buildings of Tokyo, showing that even though small compared to the skyscrapers… he was still the king. That is when help arrived, as flashing from the future was… Mecha-King Ghidorah! The people of the future managed to not just revive the golden behemoth, but to enhance him with metal parts on certain parts of his body! In addition, the middle neck that was cut off was now replaced by a metallic one! So now it was round two of the titans, only this time it was future mecha monster against the _King of the Monsters_! And what is more impressive is that Emmy is piloting the monsters, with M11 acting as co-pilot of sort since his mind is hooked up with the mecha!".

The clip resumed play, showing Godzilla pushing his way through the impressive and tall building structures… than the appearance of Mecha-King Ghidorah as he flashed into the time era! Everyone was impressed to see the golden dragon back in action, and actually looking more fearsome now with his cybernetic parts. Author **DRAGONDAVE45** said, "Well, they can disprove the theory that no two beings can exist in the same timeline since King Ghidorah is there. In mecha-form yes, but that is still him.". While others did find the info convincing, some felt that it was not true since this was a different monster altogether, at least in their views. It was to be another theory for another time.

Mecha-King Ghidorah made the first move, the middle head firing a blue-red _Gravity Beam_ that did some serious damage to Godzilla! It would appear that the Futurians were able to scientifically replicate Ghidorah's natural lighting attacks. The left and right heads fired their own yellow beams of energy, destroying the buildings around the saurian while also damaging him at the same time. Godzilla retaliated with his own projectile attack, his blue breath hitting the chest plate of his foe, causing sparks to fly and moderate damage to occur. The titanic marvel from the 23rd century continued to fire its energy attacks at its foe, Godzilla taking the strikes and showing that even though it did hurt him… he was tough and still standing! Though the onslaught of electrical gravity attacks did force him back… and soon he fell back on a building, toppled down completely! Emmy fired the beams of energy at the buildings surrounding the fallen saurian, soon burying the _kaiju_ under tons of debris!

Princess Eilonwy whispered, "Godzilla! No… Godzilla…".

Mainard stated, "It did look like Mecha-King Ghidorah had won… but Godzilla did not earn the title _King of the Monsters_ for nothing! He manages to retaliate, his breath blasting through the debris and hitting Mecha-King Ghidorah square in the chest area where Emmy was piloting at! And that is when things get interesting as another round commences.".

The monitor resumed the motion picture, showing the legendary blue beam of fire tearing through the rubble and indeed striking the golden & silver-metallic foe squarely in the chest! Godzilla rose up, roaring loudly and looking to get into close-quarter combat with Mecha-King Ghidorah! Emmy tried to take to the skies, but Godzilla latched on and brought it down! However, it was done in a way where the mecha actually turned the downfall into a body slam, squashing Godzilla into the ground! The right head than lowered down and bit the mutated Godzillasaurus hard on the neck, causing said beast to roar out in pain! But Godzilla was not deterred, as he unleashed his breath and blew out a gaping hole in the right wing! Emmy tried to get away again, but her enemy unleashed another blast that blew holes in the remaining wing, bringing the mecha back down to the ground hard on its back!

It seemed that Godzilla had won, stomping over to finish his foe off personally. But M11 managed to wake Emmy up inside the cockpit, and urged her to use the _Godzilla Grips_ which was a unique tool to the mecha. She pulled the lever as Godzilla got closer, Mecha-King Ghidorah quickly getting back on its feet which surprised the saurian. From the chest plate, four large taser clamps launched forth and attached themselves to Godzilla! One on each arm & leg, rendering Godzilla immobile. The clamps shot forth powerful electrical shocks, Godzilla roaring loudly in pain and from annoyance since he could not fully utilize his appendages.

M11 than ordered the use of _Machine Hand_, Emmy pushing a button on the same lever she pulled… and a LARGE clamp emerged from the middle section of the chest area, launching forth and clamping down hard on Godzilla's midsection! Powerful electrical currents were now surging through the body of the mutated dinosaur, said behemoth roaring in pain from the shocks! Emmy than took back to the air, this time successfully… with Godzilla along for the ride!

Aurora said, "Oh my! I do hope that Godzilla is going to get free from that thing. I have to say though, that kind of attack is pretty unique and impressive.". Many agreed with her on that, for as far as their knowledge went, very few other _kaiju_, natural or mechanized, could clamp onto Godzilla & haul him up in the air.

Mecha-King Ghidorah flew off with Godzilla away from Tokyo, M11 saying that the mecha could not withstand any more attacks from their enemy. And also the weight of their foe was also a factor to put in. Godzilla unleashed another blue breath at point-blank range at the chest area, causing sparks to fly… and the two to drop down hard into the sea! An impressive splash was heard and seen, as they did drop from quite a height.

Mickey put in, "Wow! Now this is truly a battle to see! This actually looks more better than the Legendary-version of Godzilla, at least to me.".

The royal man remarked, "I agree with you on that as well, Sir Mickey. I am more penchant to the classic Toho movies myself. In any case, Emmy and M11 escape from their watery grave by using KIDS, the time ship that was somehow inside of Mecha-King Ghidorah. Before they leave the past to go back to their own timeline, Emmy states to Terasawa that she is related to him. He is her ancestor, her his descendent! As the time ship flies back to the future, one would think Godzilla was defeated but…".

The clip resumes play, showing the KIDS vehicle leaving the sea and soon going back to the future. The film than shows Godzilla, still clamped by Mecha-King Ghidorah as both lay near one another at the bottom of the sea. However, as the camera zooms in on the saurian's face, a spark of blue electricity plays near his eye… and it opens up, dramatic music playing as the eye is a pale blue color completely! His spines flash blue, and he rises up to spew forth blue flames from his maw that soon became super-heated bubbles! He was still alive!

* * *

The monitor than showed the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia, and the audience just came alive with roars of applause and cheers! Mickey couldn't blame them, since the movie clips looked fantastic. He could only imagine when the dinner theater club would play the full-length movie when the time came. After some time, he asked the audience to settle down which they did gradually. The main mouse of the house looked to his special guest and stated, "Wow! Now that was incredible! I can see why this movie managed to get into the #5 spot in our Top Ten list.".

Mainard replied, "Indeed so, Sir Mickey. This movie has incredible special effects, a good plot and also something unique which is the origin of Godzilla! While it may be a classic movie and others prefer the computer effects of today's movies, I like the way the special effects, costumes and the plot itself was handled! Just goes to show that no matter how much time has passed, good quality movies like _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**_ will never go out of style in any way!".

Mickey stated, "I believe you on that! And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**_ is #5 on our list! Let's give it up for King Mainard for being our special guest, and for summarizing the movie in a way that we all enjoyed!". The audience members clapped and cheered loudly for the royal one, who shook hands with Mickey and thanking him before going back down to the stage to the audience. He made his way back to Tracy, who hugged him tight and shared a sweet, long kiss with him as she was very proud of his performance on the stage.

The main mouse of the house let the audience show their support for Mainard for some minutes, then raised his hands up for the group to simmer down. Gradually, the audience settled and Mickey was allowed to continue on with the program. He stated, "Alright folks, time for us to be moving on! Let's welcome the person who will be showing us the Toho movie that made it to 4th place on our list, and why it earned its spot there. Please give another welcome to… Author **Japan Boy**!".

Said being smirked as he snapped his fingers, teleporting from the audience to the stage thanks to his Author powers. The sudden appearance of the young man from the real world made the audience cheer loudly in appreciation of the showmanship from the being, and also they gave extra special attention to him since he was the one who inspired DJ to write the _Monsters and Magic_ series. Mickey shook hands with the Author who said, "Hey Mickey, everyone! Glad to be here, and also honored that I'm a special guest for your event here!".

The legendary Disney star smiled and replied, "Thank YOU for accepting the invitation, **Japan Boy**! We're very glad to have you with us, the one who helped Author **DJ Rodriguez** in making the entire Disney/Toho scene possible like this!". The Author grinned, than both sat down in their respective chairs on the stage. Gradually, the audience calmed down as they sat back down their seats.

Mr. Mouse looked to the Author and inquired, "Well **Japan Boy**, what Toho movie received enough votes to make it to the #4 slot on our list? And why is it that it earned said spot?".

The Author grinned widely as he answered, "Well Mickey, the movie that managed to make it to 4th place on the list is quite a special one. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls... I present to you the famous Heisei-era movie from Toho… _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla-II**_, made in 1993!".

All looked towards the screen, where the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia vanished and was replaced by a Japanese movie poster that showed the legendary _King of the Monsters_ himself, ready to fight as his spines glowed a blue color! In the background was Rodan, wings spread out as he was being pursued by Japanese aircraft fighters in a storm. Looming over Godzilla on the right side was MechaGodzilla-II, a vastly different design from the Showa-era version. Below the titans were the Japanese human cast, among them Baby Godzilla amidst explosions. Below the cast and small _kaiju_ were red and blue kanji words with a gray VS sign next to them, indicating it was the title of the movie.

* * *

The audience cheered and clapped at seeing yet another Heisei-era movie that had managed to get into the higher slots of the top ten list! Mickey whistled and stated, "Wow! _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla-II**_! Now that is impressive! So tell me **Japan Boy**, how is it that this movie came to be in 4th place? I'm sure that you have intimate knowledge of the movie, and also you can tell us all why it earned the spot.".

The Author smiled widely as he answered, "Of course, Mickey! Now to begin with, this movie continues on from where the previous movie _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**_ left off at. It's a continuation film, and it shows in the process another side of the monsters that I doubt other monster movies can match. But I'm getting ahead of myself! First, the movie takes place some time after Mecha-King Ghidorah defeated Godzilla. His remains were salvaged by the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center, or U.N.G.C.C. for short. They plan to use the futuristic parts of the mecha to make their own robot, one that will be utilized in trying to kill Godzilla. The first machine they built was called Garuda, but it lacked true fighting capabilities and was put to the side. The ultimate solution was to create a fighting double of Godzilla, thus MechaGodzilla was born.".

All looked to the monitor, which switched out the poster and started to play the film. The screen showed the immense metal head and neck of Mecha-King Ghidorah, damaged and dead thanks to Godzilla. Several humans showed up in uniform, among them was Miki Saegusa herself. The clip than showed the aircraft Garuda, while impressive looking… it lacked complete fighting capabilities. The monitor than showed a full-scale wire-frame computer picture of Mecha-King Ghidorah, then two boxes that appeared that showed some parts of the titan being taken apart to be examined. The film than fast-forwarded a little to show a meeting between scientists and leaders in various areas, looking at something than all turned to a screen that showed the U.N.G.C.C. logo… which changed to show to all an impressive computer simulation of the bit by bit construction of the mecha… until it was complete, and went to real-life where all saw in a work bay the complete MechaGodzilla-II! And following up was a slick introduction of title of the film, kanji symbols in red on top, a VS in white & finally kanji in blue.

Morgana whispered to Gosalyn, "I will say this about that Garuda plane. It does look impressive. Maybe Duck Darling can pick up a few tips from Toho to see if he can upgrade the _Thunder Quack_.". The small but feisty daughter of Darkwing Duck answered that her dad was already diving into some of the G-Force machines and mechas, wanting to have several vehicles that could be similar to the Toho creations but with his own flair. Funny enough, every experiment always ended up with him getting blown up. But he was determined, even she granted him that.

**Japan Boy** continued, "MechaGodzilla-II is impressive, both in terms of offense and defense capabilities. However, one pilot still had faith in the first weapon that the organization created, his name being Kazuma Aoki. Even though the super aerial craft was brushed to the side and left to now collect dust, Kazuma-san believed that it would be useful against Godzilla one day. He was soon recruited by G-Force to be one of the pilots of MechaGodzilla-II. He undergoes a lot of training, both mental and physical, to be part of the team that will drive the mecha. In the meantime, an expedition team lands on Adonoa Island in the Bering Sea. Chief among them is Professor Hiroshi Omae & Miss Azusa Gojo, workers at the National Institute of Biotechnics. The Japanese exploration party had come to the heavily irradiated island due to a request from the Russians. And there… they found something that would change the course of history. And also get in the middle of a family feud, so to speak.".

The screen flicked back to life, resuming the film as it showed Aoki working on Garuda… than all he had to endure in order to qualify to be one of the pilots of MechaGodzilla-II. The clip showed his moments on screen for a bit, than changed to show the exploration crew landing on the island… and finding two eggs! One broken, the other still inside.

Mickey whistled and stated, "Gosh, that looks very rough and tough on what Kazuma-san had to go through just to be able to qualify to drive MechaGodzilla. And as for the eggs… how do you think they survived, **Japan Boy**?".

The Author answered, "Well Mickey, I believe that the eggs were buried underneath the land mass just deep enough to avoid being demolished by what killed the dinosaurs. And when they were uncovered, they started to absorb the radiation from the tests of the Russian nuclear testing. Though not as powerful as the testing that created Godzilla, it was enough to change the occupants inside a little. Again, just a theory that hopefully my friends in the _Kaiju Supremes_ can help me out with at a later date.".

The scene continued onward, now nighttime with the expedition having set up camp & doing some experiments in the tents. However… things escalate quickly and dangerously with the coming of Rodan! The massive pteranodon flew over the vast & numerous rocky mountains that were on the island over to the place that was its nest, landing on a tall cliff that overlooked said spot and not liking that intruders were there… and having the egg he believed contained his brother! He let out his famous screech, wings spread wide and very much not happy with what he was seeing! Very famous Showa-era music piece came on as he took off, flying fast and low to the ground, kicking up winds of incredible strength it tore through the tents like they were nothing! The Japanese group and the others were almost blown away, a kerosene lamp being knocked down and setting fire to a tent that quickly spread out to the other tents!

The film fast-forwarded a bit to show the sea, where flashes of starlight-blue light lit up the surface! Rodan looked at the flashing lights… than a familiar blue fire breath beam of energy shot from the water, striking the cliff where the flying monster was on! He shrieked in outrage and surprise, flying from the spot just in time as the place he was standing on exploded into rubble! The film showed the water frothing, churning madly as a long tail rose up first… followed by a familiar body & dorsal spines… and finally the legend himself, the famous piece from Akira Ifukube playing as Godzilla roared once he showed himself! He roared once more, wading/walking towards the island. However, Rodan flew towards him to meet the intruder to his home. His wake caused shockwaves to form, huge spouts of water rising up to confuse and disorient the _King of the Monsters_! Godzilla retaliated, showing that he was no pushover but Rodan was not an easy opponent either.

Aurora and her children, the one bonded to this particular Rodan were very much worried about the battle. Melody and the ones bonded to Godzilla were also tense as they witnessed the fight. They did not cheer for the monsters as they did not want to upset the other, having respect for their fellow members.

The film continued on pace, the intense Showa-era music piece now playing as Godzilla stomped onto the island… and Rodan came in hard, slamming into the saurian and engaging in close-quarter combat with slashing talons & stabbing pecks along with wing attacks! The two grappled and clashed with one another with such ferocity, focused on the other that they did not see the humans fleeing in a helicopter with their cargo in town. Godzilla ended it by blasting Rodan into some small mountains with his famous _Radiation Death Breath_, than followed the aircraft off the island.

Valerie stated, "Whoa… now that was one intense battle! Rodan is certainly no slouch when it comes to fighting, that's for sure.". Many agreed with her on that assessment, despite seeing the pteranodon lose they had to give props to him for attacking with such fierceness and managing to topple the mutated Godzillasaurus twice over. Aurora and her children believed that their bonded one was not killed, but rather injured badly from the fight. They were very much worried for the _Samurai of the Skies_.

* * *

**Japan Boy** resumed, "As you can see, both monsters had a claim to the egg so that is why they fought so fiercely as they did. Rodan believed that the egg contained his brother, and Godzilla was following instincts. You see, Godzillasaurus were like the cuckoo birds of today. They laid their eggs in the nests of others, so its offspring would be raised by the fooled parents. But personally, I believe that particular egg was mixed up in the pteranodon's nest by mistake. That it was moved into said nest somehow before it was sealed in the island. And Godzilla… well, since he has changed, more likely he wants to actually raise the life form inside the egg when it hatches. Again, that's another theory to look into.".

Mickey nodded his head and stated, "Wow! This certainly in some interesting info to take in.". He was not alone, as those all over the multiple realms were actually taking down notes as they saw the battle & by the words of the Author.

Said being continued onward, "In any case, the egg was taken back to Kyoto where the professor and Azusa-san worked at. Kazuma saw the news of it, and went over to see it since he loves flying dinosaurs very much. He tried to see it, but was soon removed from the area by the female professor. However, the pilot managed to steal an ancient fern that had been with the egg. He was going to send it somewhere, but Miki sensed some powerful psychic energy from it. So she and Kazuma went to the ESP institute where she worked at, and her students found out that the plant produced a unique harmonic frequency. In short, a melody that was attuned only to a specific being. The psychics make a recording of the melody, bringing it to the professors and playing it… which in turn caused the egg to hatch and bring forth Baby Godzilla!".

All looked to the monitor, and saw the film resume playing. It showed Kazuma-san at the cafeteria at G-Force, seeing the news and soon going to Kyoto to see the egg. And also that he was ejected from the premises by Azusa after trying to get some photos of said object, and in the process took a plant sample without permission. Eating besides Miki, she soon sensed the energy coming from the plant and the scene changed to the ESP institute… even showing some psychic twins that would be considered human versions of the Twin Fairies! The clip fast-forwarded to where the G-Force played the recording of the melody on a cassette tape… and in another room where Gojo-san was checking the readouts on the egg, said objects started to go crazy as the melody played since it could hear it from another room! The egg rocked wildly, sending mysterious energy surges that fried the computers it was hooked onto and burst the glass container it was in!

The audience looked in wonder as the egg soon hatched, body pieces emerging from it and soon… for the world to see, Baby Godzilla was born!

Princess Calla, Eilonwy, and Dreams gushed, "Wow! Baby Godzilla looks so cute!". It seems that when it came to little ones & infants, many with strong maternal instincts would be very enamored with them. And as it turns out, it is no exception towards baby _kaiju_.

**Japan Boy** smirked and stated, "Very amazing, right? This Godzillasaurus is only slightly mutated because of the radiation, but it still retains much of its ancestor's traits. It is a herbivore now, and also has the characteristics of birds. It imprinted on Azusa since she was the only one there when he hatched, so he believes that she is his mother. However, when the little one hatches… Godzilla senses its presence and goes swiftly to Kyoto to reclaim the child. That is when G-Force scrambles its forces to send MechaGodzilla-II into the battlefield for the first time. It's a battle between doubles!".

The screen above showed the clip of Baby Godzilla more as he interacted with the humans in the room with him, than it showed the _King of the Monsters_ tearing through an industrial district! The saurian roared loudly as he stomped through the oil refinery, using his flame to strike the structures and sent most of the complex up in a burning blaze! The call was given out, and G-Force members were scrambling to get to their assigned areas. They had to get a sub for Kazuma since he was at the institute with the others. MechaGodzilla-II was shown, than deployed from the base as it took to the air. The clip fast-forward towards a certain section of the movie, where MechaGodzilla-II landed in front of the real McCoy. Godzilla roared loudly at his mechanical double, said mecha having a heroic blue light shining behind him as raised his arms… letting out a roar that was similar to the Showa-era Godzilla but with a more mechanical sound!

Mickey stated, "Now that is one impressive mecha! Out of all of the mechas of the Godzilla movies I have seen, this particular one is #2 in my book! Number one belongs to the original MechaGodzilla back in the Showa-era.".

The Author put in, "I hear ya on that, Mickey. However, #2 for me is Kiyru from _**Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla**_. Number one is the original mecha as well. But now, we see the current metal double of Godzilla about to square off against his flesh and blood self! However, it seemed that despite its defensive and offensive power, Godzilla still managed to defeat his double and continued onward to Kyoto to reclaim his son.".

The film resumed to show MechaGodzilla taking to the air, firing a multi-color _Mega Buster_ from its mouth, similar to how Godzilla fired his own energy flame. The energy beam hit the saurian dead on multiple times, sparks flying everywhere as the mutated monster took immense damage! Godzilla roared in pain as he continued to stomp towards his foe, but his mechanical twin kept up the barrage with yellow _Laser Cannon_ blasts from its eyes! It seemed that MechaGodzilla-II was more along the lines of long-rang attacks, though the yellow energy beams were strong enough to force the _King of the Monsters_ back! Godzilla used his own energy projectile, but the synthetic diamond coating on the mecha reflected the attack away, causing no damage at all. This caused the saurian to be bewildered, as he roared in confusion that his most potent attack was rendered ineffective. Its mid-section opened up, MechaGodzilla-II about to use its _Plasma Grenade_ attack!

A mirrored lens like that on a camera was revealed in the stomach… and MechaGodzilla-II flashed blue as the energy it deflected earlier was taken and reflected back at Godzilla in the form of an immense golden plasma beam! Godzilla screamed in pain as the golden beam went right through him, and he fell down to the ground!

* * *

Ariel and the others who were bonded to Godzilla, and those that had a liking to the mutated Godzillasaurus, were all very worried about him. However, those in the vast multiple realms that loved science and technology were cheering that man-made creations were triumphing over organic beings. Elsa was imagining herself conjuring up Mega Marshmallow from _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ and using her own icy creation to aid Godzilla.

MechaGodzilla-II than unleashed from his shoulder areas _Paralyzer Missiles_, the projectiles striking a downed Godzilla multiple times as he shrieked in pain and rage from attacks. He tried his breath attack once more, but it was deflected and the energy absorbed back into the weapon that shot another _Plasma Grenade_ attack at him! The _King of the Monsters_ was soon struck again, multiple times from the golden plasma beam and actually LIFTED up and slammed from the attack similar to how one threw a stone on water and it skipped on the surface! The saurian roared in pain from the attack and slamming down on the earth, than MechaGodzilla-II unleashed from both his wrists cables called _Shock Anchors_.

The harpooned cables sunk deep into Godzilla's flesh, deep red crimson blood showing where they anchored while Godzilla struggled on the ground. The mecha's dorsal spines flashed white, similar to how Godzilla's own spines flashed, and a massive amount of electricity was pumped into the beast! Blue lightning bolts flashed and ran along the cables, striking the mutated Godzillasaurus and causing sparks to fly all over the place! As the attack continued with Godzilla thrashing on the ground from the attack, foam started to form in his mouth as he was being barbequed alive from the electrical discharge! It would seem that MechaGodzilla-II had won… but it was then that the monster unleashed his latest final attack!

The _Nuclear Pulse Blast_! Godzilla gathered and focused his nuclear energy within him, soon being able to redirect the electricity back into his foe! Red lighting arched from the saurian's body, traveling up the cables and into MechaGodzilla-II! It overloaded the system, making the cockpit inside his head catch on fire, and blowing several components and systems within the body! The mutated beast's eyes glowed blood eye for a few moments, before he rose back to his feet, roaring loudly as he seemed to be revitalized! Meanwhile, his foe was blowing steam/smoke in various places as he seemed to be shutting down. Akira's famous music score came up as the _King of the Monsters_ charged at MechaGodzilla-II, pushing in down with a body blow and making the mecha land hard! It was shorting out everywhere, and the organic beast looked down in dismay as his seemingly strong opponent had been toppled by a single blow. He let out a roar of victory before stomping past the machine.

Several members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ cheered loudly, glad at seeing Godzilla emerge victorious! Regina exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Whoo! Way to go Godzilla! Oh, thank God that you managed to endure all of that!". Indeed, she and others were glad that their chosen giant monster was able to endure such potent attacks. Cubbi looked to Author **Elfire** and exclaimed that even though the machine had some excellent long-range attacks, was pretty weak in close-quarter combat.

**Japan Boy** stated, "As you can see, Godzilla earned his title by not just defeating his adversaries but also taking whatever kind of punishment they dished out & keep coming back for more. When Godzilla arrived in Kyoto, Miki and Aoki came running in to warn Azusa that he was coming. When they realized that Baby Godzilla was somehow calling his papa, they hid him in the basement to hide him. The plan worked, as Godzilla was sad & angry to not find the little one. So he left Kyoto. Shortly after that, the U.N.G.C.C. learns of the small dinosaur and builds a habitat for him at G-Center. It is there that they study the infant and take X-rays of him… but soon discover something that will be used against Godzilla. Also they are repairing MechaGodzilla-II, so it will be awhile before he is back in action.".

The film resumed, showing Godzilla stomping through the city of Kyoto in search of his relation. It skips some scenes to show Baby Godzilla being led by Azusa, Miki, Aoki and Professor Hiroshi into an underground bunker of sort. The clip soon shows Godzilla who is angry and frustrated at losing contact with his kin, breaking down buildings in a rage before turning away and going back to the sea. The film goes ahead, skipping some parts before showing Baby's new habitat which looked like a miniature replica of the prehistoric era. The film soon shows briefly MechaGodzilla-II being repaired in the bay area, than skipped ahead to a meeting of G-Force where it showed soldiers being briefed on picture that showed Baby's nervous system and brain… than showed a large organ which was considered to be a 'sacral brain' right in the hip area that controlled lower body functions!

Cinderella and those that were bonded to Godzilla gasped as the lovely blonde queen whispered, "I know that… remember in _Burning Finale_? When we confronted Miki on a certain plan we found called G-Crusher? That must be it…".

Mickey spoke, "So the human military forces used this knowledge to their advantage, I take it?".

The Author answered, "They certainly did. Kazuma-san was demoted to parking lot duty due to his taking time off to spend time with the scientists and the Baby, but he managed to use his position to strong-arm the professor who was in charge of building MechaGodzilla-II. He convinced him that by making certain modifications, they could have Garuda combine with MechaGodzilla-II to increase its power, capabilities & maneuverability. When combined, it would be known as Super MechaGodzilla. Also, the U.N.G.C.C. planned to use Baby Godzilla as a decoy in order to lure Godzilla out into the open so they could start G-Crusher. They were met with resistance from Azusa and Miki, but the plan was pushed through despite their protests. Also, something happens that affects both Baby Godzilla and Rodan…".

* * *

The monitor above all resumed play of the film, showing a retro yet still impressive computer 3-D simulation that showed Garuda in a simulated battle. It did well, than the clip showed a wire-frame animation of Garuda being attached to MechaGodzilla's back. The movie fast-forwarded to where Miki brought in some small female children from the Psyonics Center, a place where she herself had been a student when she developed her psychic powers. The little ladies all lined up in front of Baby Godzilla, and started to sing the melody that had been recorded/played back earlier. This caused something to happen on Adonoa Island… to both Rodan and to the small Godzillasaurus! Rodan started to gain strength from the mysterious melody the girls were singing all the way from the mainland of Japan, flapping his wings as a light surrounded him! Baby was affected as well, thrashing against the cage violently for a while before he settles down and waddles away.

The screen shows Rodan back on the island, cocooned by the bright white light with his head crest flashing in the same color, his body soon covered in golden lighting sparks… and the mutated pteranodon spewing forth purple lighting from his beak, which was his latest weapon the _Uranium Heat Beam_! His body changed form, the skin becoming more crimson in color as he took to the skies with his famous shriek! Behind him was a glittering golden trail, and his body was still covered in lightning bolts before it dissipated. Rodan had transformed into Fire Rodan!

Aurora whispered, "Oh my! Rodan changed… his form looks even stronger than before!". Dianne and Edgard nodded their heads, as did some others who heard her in the audience. In their view, even the smallest of changes could have the biggest of impacts.

Mickey said, "Incredible! What just happened **Japan Boy**?!".

Said being from the real world answered, "When hearing the melody that was from that ancient fern, it gave Baby Godzilla and Rodan a HUGE boost in power. That's why the little one thrashed around because he's very young, he cannot handle that kind of large surge of energy. As for Rodan, it revitalized him & caused his body to change and adapt more to the irradiated land. Now to continue, the U.N.G.C.C. puts their plan into action. They plan to use Baby Godzilla as a decoy to lure Godzilla towards one of the nearby, uninhabited islands where they would put G-Crusher into effect. In addition, they would need a psychic to help them in locating the second brain. They choose Miki, but she refuses. However… she is strong-armed into helping them by stating that they would have to use one of her students as the conduit for the special weapon that was being installed inside MechaGodzilla-II. The plan seems to go smoothly… until a certain 'brother' of Baby Godzilla comes in. And also… hehehehe… you'll see something that not even DJ noticed until some time ago. Take a look!".

All looked back up at the monitor, showing Baby Godzilla being brought into a container with Azusa sticking with the little one like a dutiful mother would. The helicopter takes the cargo… but the clip fast-forwards, showing Fire Rodan leveling the city with his incredible speed that breaks the sound barrier… and a lot more as intense winds devastate many man-made structures! The famous Showa-era music picked up once more as the film showed the flying _kaiju_ it flew over the city, heading towards Sendai as people ran away from the immense pteranodon! The film moved forward again, skipping some scenes and landed at the part where Rodan dive-bombed the helicopter that carried Baby and Azusa-san! The immense talons caught the container, Fire Rodan flying away with his quarry in tow. And as the clip continued to show the immense flying beast in the sky… it showed that he was now flying over and close to Disneyland Tokyo!

Many leapt to their feet at seeing one of Disney's theme parks in a Toho movie! Gosalyn exclaimed, "WHOA! Keen gear! That's actually Disneyland Tokyo! Wow! I thought that Toho and Disney never really came together until **Japan Boy** and **DJ Rodriguez's** stories!". Said Author, who was in the back of the audience members the whole time, stated that he too was completely taken by surprise when he saw that. He admitted that he never recognized the place until just a couple of days ago when he re-watched the movie. Many others around the various worlds and universes were also surprised when they saw the

Thankfully, it seemed that the large amusement park was spared from Rodan's wrath.

* * *

The main mouse of the house was really stunned to see the famous Disneyland in Japan displayed like that. He looked to a grinning Author and said, "Well… what can I say? I'm surprised very much! Both by Fire Rodan's new look, and by seeing something I didn't even know what was there until now.".

**Japan Boy** grinned and remarked, "I thought you and the others watching on their screens would be surprised. Now, the plan to lure Godzilla is completely obliterated. Now they have to send MechaGodzilla-II & Garuda to find Azusa and Baby Godzilla, and also to deal with Fire Rodan. Kazuma is piloting the aircraft while Miki goes with the team that is in MechaGodzilla. Rodan lands in Tokyo by nightfall, and proceeds to rip open the container to get his adopted brother out of there. However, the mecha and aircraft arrive… and a fight for family commences!".

The screen above comes back to life as the film resumes, showing MechaGodzilla-II and Garuda leaving the base area. The scene changes to show Tokyo Bay area, with Fire Rodan landing and pecking open the container to find a human female with his 'brother'. However, Garuda and MechaGodzilla-II land on the scene… and Fire Rodan looks and shrieks at his new foe who looked and sounded like the one who defeated him earlier on the island! Rodan unleashed a thick beam of light purple energy, his _Uranium Heat Beam_ that managed to do some minor damage to his metallic foe. The mecha retaliated with his _Mega Buster_, causing some serious damage to the mutated pteranodon.

Garuda came in shortly after that, unleashing duel laser cannons that fired light blue electrical beams at the fiery giant monster. The beams struck with lethal accuracy, sparks flying off Fire Rodan's form as he shrieked in pain and rage! He didn't move at all during the entire attack barrage, not wanting to leave his kin unguarded. However, he soon got fed up and took to the skies, chasing after the flying metallic craft & firing his purple heat beam at it! It seemed that Garuda was the decoy that MechaGodzilla-II needed at the moment. The dogfight between flying dinosaur and modified metal jet was impressive, both showing resiliency and speed… until Fire Rodan slammed hard on the back of the craft with his spiked chest! Another body blow sent the pilot and aircraft into a tail spin, where they crashed down hard into a building.

Edgard exclaimed, "That's right, Rodan! Show them what happens when you mess with family!".

With Garuda down, Fire Rodan turned his attention back to MechaGodzilla-II. While the mecha was swift enough while flying, it had slow reflexes in turning and such to try & keep up with Fire Rodan's speed. The aerial combatant unleashed his purple heat beams at his foe, causing damage enough to make the metallic double of Godzilla stagger. However, said machine retaliated with another blast from the mouth… and brought the fiery pteranodon down via _Plasma Grenade_! The golden plasma from the center stomach fired off, striking its target with deadly accuracy and force! This caused Rodan to shriek loudly in pain, covered in sparks and being flung into a building hard! He was down on the ground, helpless as MechaGodzilla-II stalked towards him.

But the big guy was like Godzilla; he never say die like that! When the mecha got close enough, he used a burst of strength to fling himself onto his foe! He body-crashed into MechaGodzilla-II hard with his entire body, and proceeded to peck at the eyes of his enemy in order to blind him! Fire Rodan managed to get the right eye of his enemy, but the metal double of Godzilla still stood strong… and its dorsal spines flared up before unleashing another plasma blast at point-blank range! Fire Rodan was thrown off the mecha in a tremendous burst of sparks and fire, crashing hard on its back on the ground… and the camera zooming in to show a gaping wound on the chest area of him, thick green blood oozing out from it while green blood foam bubbles came from his mouth as he convulsed from the mortal wound.

Aurora gasped, her hands covering her mouth in shock as tears formed in her eyes. Dianne was doing the same thing, while her brother was also wide-eyed in shock. All three, who were close to Rodan, were very much upset at seeing their beloved _kaiju_ in such a state.

The Author put in, "Yes… a very shocking sight, I know. But just before Fire Rodan could be finished off, Godzilla came in on the scene as he sensed the battle and Baby Godzilla nearby! He was ready to fight and achieve complete victory this time around. They tried to raise Garuda since they needed it to utilize G-Crusher, but couldn't get into contact. So… MechaGodzilla-II stood alone for now! The mecha and saurian battled it out, soon Garuda coming back online and combining later on to form Super MechaGodzilla. The fused aircraft and machine managed to paralyze Godzilla… but Rodan managed to do one last brave action before going…".

The monitor continued to show the film, Godzilla entering the scene as he rose from the waters to do battle! The mecha utilizes his colorful mouth beam attack, Godzilla firing his own breath… the two energy beams meeting head-on in an impressive pushing battle that was a sight to see & ended in an explosive draw right down the middle! The shockwave blast sent sparks everywhere, the backlash causing Godzilla to fall down on his back while causing MechaGodzilla-II to fire sparks on various parts of his body. The _King of the Monsters_ roared loudly as he got back on his feet, charging through the Chiba Marine Stadium baseball area! He body-charged into his mechanical twin like a sumo wrestler, sparks flying from the contact as the pilots inside were jostled around violently. After a couple more body-check blows, Godzilla grabbed the mecha by the head & swung him around a little before tossing him.

MechaGodzilla-II was in trouble, Godzilla coming to deliver stomps and tail smacks while he was down. However, Garuda managed to come back online and rose back up to aid MechaGodzilla-II. Kazuma-san managed to distract Godzilla enough with its weapons, the saurian chasing it & going enough distance away from his downed foe. MechaGodzilla-II managed to activate his rockets to fly low and slam into his organic twin, knocking Godzilla down… and soon standing upright so that Garuda combined with it on its spines, thus forming Super MechaGodzilla! With the attachment on his back, the mecha's systems were all back online, including the eye Fire Rodan took out earlier!

The mechanical twin hovered in the air, powered-up now thanks to Garuda who provided extra thrust and mobility, and fired all his weapons at Godzilla who endured the barrage of potent attacks! He hovered and strafed around the _King of the Monsters_ while firing away, Godzilla soon retaliating with his breath but it did minimal damage thanks to the protective coating once more. Super MechaGodzilla fired the plasma attack, knocking Godzilla down on his side and allow Kazuma to let off some _Tranquilizer Missiles_ to further immobile the saurian. The powered-up machine resumed firing of its laser beams at the fallen monster, keeping him pinned down but Godzilla managed to rise back up but on wobbly legs. Landing, the pilots implanted G-Crusher with Mickey putting on the helmet that enhanced her psychic powers to find and locate Godzilla's second brain. Once she did, Super MechaGodzilla launched powerful cables that honed in and hooked onto the hip area of Godzilla!

Anna and the others in the audience were now very much worried for their bonded Toho beast. Ariel and Tracy, along with Elsa, were very much tempted to ask the Authors to allow them to go into the film to aid Godzilla like they did in _Burning Finale_. They wanted to unleash Empress Athena and Mega Marshmallow on Super MechaGodzilla so bad…

* * *

Said mecha unleashed powerful electrical discharge through the cables, sending painful volts into Godzilla and right towards his second brain! This caused the organic beast to cry out in pain, and he had to endure the attack for several agonizing moments… until his brain was erupted, and he fell down hard as his lower section was completely paralyzed! However, this did not stop as Super MechaGodzilla started to pummel the downed monster with all of its weapons! The film clip showed Baby Godzilla, who was very upset at hearing the fallen shrieks of Godzilla… and he let out a loud cry of his own! It awakened Fire Rodan, who gave a weak response and managed to go back into the air. However, the mecha saw him and blasted the injured pteranodon! However, Fire Rodan kept on going until he landed on the dorsal spines of a very weak and fallen Godzilla.

In a final act as brother to Baby Godzilla, his crest head flashed red… than his whole body turned crimson as he slowly dissolved! Golden energy sparkles surrounded Godzilla, Fire Rodan giving all of his remaining strength to him! The second brain was soon fully repaired, and Fire Rodan was melting into white powder as it was dying. After several flashes of red light… the _Samurai of the Skies_ was no more as his body was absorbed into Godzilla's being, the dorsal spines flashing red.

Aurora, Dianne, Edgard and those that had a liking of the flying mutated reptile were crying very much at the sacrifice the monster did in order for Godzilla to live so he could protect his brother… his family.

Golden light surrounded Godzilla, as he rose up from the ground, bolts of lightning coming from the sky as if nature herself was displaying the vast power that now surged through the saurian! His dorsal spines flashed crimson now, indicating that Godzilla had now achieved a new level of power thanks to Fire Rodan's sacrifice! Red light flashed from his body and behind him, the saurian roaring loudly as he was revived… and ready for round two!

Mickey put in, "Whoa… now that… now that was amazing! Truly worth of Toho lore and legend!". Many agreed with him, both in the audience and all over the multiple worlds as well. In their view, the entire scene that played before them was one worthy to be acknowledged for all time in monster movie lore.

**Japan Boy** stated, "Oh yeah! Now that Godzilla is revived, he comes back to kick some serious mechanical tail! And also, he displays some paternal actions that are also very much worthy to take note of. So continue to see the film and find out what happens.".

* * *

Akira's famous musical piece came up yet again, Godzilla surrounded by golden dust as he moved towards his enemy… the golden dust actually hot enough to really melt the coated armor plating of Super MechaGodzilla! Steam rose up from the metal body, indicating that the machine no longer had the protective coating that defended it against Godzilla's heat beams. Said monster than tried out his latest attack… the _Finishing Breath_, which was a crimson-colored ray of nuclear flames that was ten times more potent than his normal blue breath! It struck the fused mecha, intense fire leaping from all around where the beam struck! It caused severe damage to Super MechaGodzilla's body and systems, Godzilla unleashing his new technique let again with his mechanical twin unleashing his own mouth attack. The two energy beams met and exploded in mid-air, but this time it was Super MechaGodzilla that received most of the backlash.

Godzilla's dorsal spines flashed red with crimson lightning bolts dancing on them before he unleashed his red energy flames once more, engulfing the mechanized form in a sea of flames and explosions! He charged forward, letting loose another powerful crimson energy attack that knocked Super MechaGodzilla down hard. Godzilla continued to use his newfound power, damaging his enemy beyond repair as it was enough to force the pilots to utilize the emergency escape function that had them jettison out of the mecha. It was in time too, as Godzilla really let loose all of his super-charged strength on Super MechaGodzilla, demolishing it as it exploded in a spectacular way! With his foe now decimated enough, he turned away to finish what he came to Japan to do.

The audience members, and many others around the multiple universes who were watching, cheered as the _King of the Monsters_ had defeated another enemy!

The film continued on course, showing Azusa bidding the hatchling that she had called her own, a rather tearful farewell as it was hard for her to say goodbye. Baby Godzilla soon looked up at the immense Godzilla… and ran back into the damaged container as he was scared. No one could blame him though for that. However, Miki knew that Baby was safer with the mutated saurian rather than with people. So using her psychic powers, she managed to calm down the little one as he left the container… and walked up to Godzilla. A haunting, mysterious melody with human chanting played that showed the bond starting to form between parent and child.

Godzilla nodded at the roar coming from the small hatchling, accepting the little one and going back to the sea with him following. Godzilla was now a father, and was leading his adopted son into the ocean where they would live together in peace away from humanity. The heroes and heroines looked on as the duo continued onward, Baby Godzilla soon catching up with his new father as the saurians left Japan behind.

The screen soon turned black, and showed the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia once more, indicating that it was truly over. The audience went to their feet and cheered loudly, very much showing their love & appreciation for the movie! Mickey and his special guest rose up as well, clapping very much for a film that was a strong hit back in the 1990s! And even to today! There was many moist eyes in the group, as seeing the bonding of Godzilla with Baby Godzilla was heartwarming. After a few minutes of clapping and cheering, Mickey raised his hands for the audience to settle down. It took a bit of time, but the beings soon settled down back into their seats.

* * *

The main mouse of the house looked to **Japan Boy** and stated, "Wow! That was just super on all levels! Now I can see why the movie was voted #4 here on our list! That was just amazing in all areas!".

The Author was showing his large grin as he replied, "Indeed, Mickey! Indeed! The movie had excellent special effects, showing that one doesn't need to completely rely on computers to make a scene good. The plot was very much detailed, and showed the fine balance between human and _kaiju_ moments and showing. And finally, it showed that truly the Toho giant monsters are more than meets the eye. That they have souls in a unique way that you don't see much of today. So this shows that a classic movie like this from the Heisei-era of Toho will ALWAYS be excellent, no matter what!".

Mickey smiled and stated, "I believe and agree with you on that, sir! And ladies & gentlemen, that is why _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla-II**_ is in 4th place in our special Top Ten list! Everyone, give our special guest a big ovation for being with us tonight!". The audience cheered once more, showing their gratitude once more as **Japan Boy** and Mickey shook hands before the Author walked down to the cheering/clapping audience.

The host let the group show their support for a few moments longer before raising his hand, calling for everyone to calm down. Once they did, he announced, "Oh boy! Now this is what I call a special! Seven movies down, three more to go along with the honorable mentions! Stay tuned for more everyone as we go to a commercial break! We'll be back shortly, so don't go too far from your screens!".

The cameramen soon gave him the sign that the cameras were now off, the commercials rolling. The audience members quickly went up to do what they wanted to do, either to discuss things about the movie or to get some refreshments from the tables.

Seven Toho legendary films were done, three more to go!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whoo… whoo… phew! Now THIS was a big one! It took me some serious dedication and typing, but managed to get this all in and updated just on the day of 2019 _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ release! Not bad, eh?

I REALLY want to thank the Lord for helping me with this chapter! Thank you Jesus for being with me, for helping me to find the old, powerful drive to finish this chapter just on the deadline I wanted it to be finished at! Thank you God for giving me the energy and focus to really see this chapter all the way through!

Seven Toho films mentioned and shown, three more to go along with the honorable mentions! Which movies will be shown that got voted to be in 3rd, 2nd and 1st place? Stay tuned in to see! They will surprise you, that I promise! Also, I was truy surprised when I saw Disneyland Tokyo in the scene in _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla-II**_! I mean, I have seen that movie many times but never really realized the area where Fire Rodan flew over! But once I did see it when I was seeing the movie just on this very day, I was floored! And I mean FLOORED! If you have the movie, take a look and you'll see it too! Just pay special attention to the clip once you get to the part of Fire Rodan flying over the cities.

Also, check out the Review section of the special here to see **LORD DESTRYUK'S** renovations he did to the House of Mouse. He and his OC's really did some fine work there. And if you want to, put in your own suggestions and ideas in your reviews so that he can see them as well.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

Before the special started back up, what would you be doing at this point?

If you were on Lagos Island back in WW II, and were the commanding officer of the Japanese garrison like Maj. Shindo was, what would your words & actions be to the fallen Godzillasaurus?

What kind words of wisdom would you give to the nation of Japan & the Equal Environment Earth Union in the year 2204?

If the Baby Godzillasaurus hatched and imprinted on you as its parent, what would you be feeling & what would you do after that?

What would your reaction be at seeing Fire Rodan give his remaining energy and life to revitalize the paralyzed Godzilla?

And finally… what would you be doing or discussing after the commercials came on to give the show a chance a recharge for the moment?

And here are two optional, bonus questions. What would your reaction and words be if the U.N.G.C.C. tried to use your Baby Godzillasaurus as a decoy? And also, what do you believe KIDS stand for in _**Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**_?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4

House of Mouse- Top Ten Toho Movies

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you doing? I hope you are all doing well. Been having some personal issues and some distractions, but thankfully they will be resolved soon.

Before I do or say anything, I want to give praise and honor to God. Thank you Lord for helping me with my personal life, and I will do my best to become better. For you, your Son Jesus, my family & my friends. Thank you Jesus for being with me, guiding me & also helping me with my stories and my motivation. I've been in a bit of a rut, but thanks to you God, about to break free from it! Thank you so much for everything!

Sorry if it has been awhile folks, but I promise to do my best to complete this special… and move on to the main event, which is Max & Roxanne's wedding! Also after that, the 2nd annual _Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ that WILL be commencing! The story will officially start in the Fall season, just so you know. Most likely in either September or October.

Now I wish to thank the reviewers of the previous chapter! Ahem…

To **DRAGONDAVE45**: Thank you for the short but excellent review! Like I stated before, Showa and Heisei-era Godzilla films hold a very special place in my heart. While the current ones out today are very good, they will never replace the Godzilla movies I have grown up with as a kid. And we'll see about Remy helping out in the confection department. You'll have to ask two certain Authors for that little request.

To **cornholio4**: Thanks for the short but cool review! Yes, I was indeed surprised when I saw Disneyland Tokyo in the film. I have seen that movie a lot of times, but never saw that particular scene until today. Heh, I believe as a kid I focused only on the monsters. Now as an adult… learn and see new things in classic movies! As for _**Shin Godzilla**_… you'll just have to wait and see.

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Thank you SO much, my friend! Thank you! You and the Danny Phantom ladies responses were eloquent, honest and right on the money! Believe me when I say this, your reviews are REALLY worth the wait! The answers from you and the DP women were excellent all around! As for continuing my Danny Phantom series, that is going to have to wait until I find a certain book that is precious to me & critical to move the series ahead! God bless you as well, my friend!

To **King of 2211**: Thanks for the review you & Big Hero Six posted up! Very interesting and unique views on which movies you all liked, and why the _kaiju's_ you mentioned were your fave! I look forward to more of your reviews, and I hope to hear from you again soon!

To **Darkness Rissing**: Thank you for another long and cool from you, my friend! You suggestions and ideas are more than welcome in my domain! And yes, the Dessert area is yours while Keara handles the main courses. And yes, that is her full Author name. Your words concerning various scenes in each of the Toho movies featured here so far is very good, and also thanks for trying to decipher what KIDS stood for. As far as I know, you're the only one who actually tried to make sense of the acronym used for the time ship. Like with Dreams, your reviews are certainly worth waiting for! Thanks once again for it, and for answering my questions in the process!

To **Marka Ragnos629**: Thank you for the very excellent review, and also yes… 2019 _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ was indeed epic! Thank you as well for answering my questions, and I hope to hear more from you in the future.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Thank you for your exquisite review as well. Like with Dreams, always good to hear your words & actions of passion and fire that makes waiting for reviews from you REALLY worthwhile! I hope that you are prepared when the time of the wedding comes, and also to be ready when the 2nd annual Disney/Toho music awards arrives!

To **Japan Boy**: Thank you for the review, and also just glad that I was able to portray you rightly & justly here. Indeed, I liked the Heisei series due to mixing in real history with science-fiction fantasy. That is why the Heisei and Showa-era series will always reign supreme in my heart & head, for in my view… they have a classic charm, quality that just cannot be duplicated. The same goes for the _kaiju_ too of those eras, especially Godzilla and the opponents he has faced.

To **TheFrankcisco**: Thank you for the short but positive review! Good to have a fan onboard! Sadly though, the latest Godzilla film will not be part of the list due to the special being aired on May 10th, if you have read the first chapter. But do not fear; you will see their reactions one day when the time comes for them to watch it!

And finally to **Calvin**: Thank you for the short but good review! I do my best, and that is all I can offer. When the Disney characters will react when seeing the particular movies you have mentioned… well, just going to have to wait and see.

Thank you to all for reviewing my special here! And also, I hope to see some of you take a glance at my other story that I am working on as well. It's called _Marco at a Crossroads_, and it is a _Star Vs._ story. However, my Disney/Toho works take top priority, so you're only going to see updates sporadically in that area. However, I will do my best with both the story & Disney/Toho works.

Also… sigh… just feeling a bit down as well. I have checked certain sites like YouTube and such to try & find anything that showcases my _Monsters and Magic_ series. But so far… no dice. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. And while the drawings from **Dreams Come True 996** are so awesome and give me a great big thrill… it adds only a little hope. I really hope to see someone advertise or review any of my Disney/Toho novels or specials. I… I just really feel that my stories are what Disney and Toho need! Not necessarily want, but need. Especially after all these live-action remakes of my childhood Disney films that I have come to know and love.

And so far, no response yet from the Walt Disney Animation Studios on my ninth letter I sent them. So… I guess no news is good news. Beats getting another negative reply back from them. I still do not know how to contact Toho Company, Ltd., either by email or regular letter. So any help to get their attention would be appreciated.

Again, just hoping and praying to see me and the Lord's work get recognized. I may have had the idea for the _Monsters and Magic_ series & the Disney/Toho specials that followed it, but it was Jesus guiding my fingers, hands & imagination as I wrote. And that I am very proud to say that!

I do not own _House of Mouse_ or any of the characters that were made by Disney. _House of Mouse_ was created by Rob Gannaway & Tony Craig. Directed by Rob Gannaway, Tony Craig, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Mike Moon and Rob Renzetti. Production company was Walt Disney Television Animation & Toon City, distributor was Buena Vista Television. The series was released in January 2001, final episode was on October 2003.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please.

WatchMojo is a series created by Ashkan Karbasfrooshan, Raphael Daigneault and Christine Voulieris. The series was launched on the Web in January 2006, and still very much active. The headquarters is located in Montreal, Canada with Ashkan as the CEO of said company.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

Everyone was very much active during the commercial breaks at the _House of Mouse_, the various guests doing what they could until it was time for the TV special to come back on the air. Some of the _Kaiju Supremes_ members had gone to Author **LORD DESTYRUK** to talk about the renovations that he and his OC creations would be doing on the dinner theater club. They wanted to be sure that the potent Author would be able to cover any & all angles concerning the club they had all come to know and love. Their questions varied; from emergency routes and procedures to do in case of a very serious event, to entertainment such as putting their artwork/pictures up that featured them with various Disney/Non-Disney characters with the Toho legends put in.

Other members in the audience were discussing with one another the two movies that had been shown previously that had made it to be in 5th and 4th place. Princess Dorathea stated, "I would have loved to have Baby Godzilla to imprint on me, so I could raise him with love and care. And also protect him from those military people that would try to weaponize him!". She said that last statement with passion in her voice, as the former dragon ghost was fond of little ones be they human or not. And seeing the little one in _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla-II**_, she was very much enamored with the small _kaiju_.

Author **SaurusRock625** put in, "I hear that. Also, I was surprised when I saw Disneyland Tokyo in the clip! I mean, even DJ admitted that he didn't notice that until now. Heh… makes me wonder if Disney and Toho had been having the idea to bring their legends together all those years ago.". He was not alone in that way of thinking, as many audience members were stunned to see Fire Rodan flying over the amusement park. And after what the formidable Author just stated, it make a few beings wonder if all those years ago, Disney & Toho considered teaming up for fabled characters to meet the titanic legends.

Dani said, "Maybe they weren't able to do it back then, but now they can thanks to DJ's _Monster and Magic_ series! In fact, I think that the two companies are going to start making **Japan Boy's** works into movies soon. His stories are VERY long, but also very dedicated so it's a very high chance that they may turn his works into movies.". The group looked to said Author, who looked very hopeful that his own Disney/Toho stories would be turned into theater masterpieces.

Goofy, Max and amazingly Roxanne than came on the scene, wearing what appeared to be a vendor outfits & carrying large boxes strapped to their being that had various items on it. Said object carried various plushies, cute versions of the monsters that had just been shown in earlier on! Goofy exclaimed in his jovial tone, "Hyuck! Hey there everybody! We got some special souvenirs to sell to ya! Only $3 per plushie!".

Gosalyn picked up the plushie that was Sanda, grinning widely and exclaiming, "Keen gear! This is so cool! I'll take this one, and three more please!". Fortunately for the little Mallard, her dad gave her twenty dollars cash in case she wanted to get some food or other misc. stuff from the club. She paid the twenty, and received eight dollars back in change. She took Sanda, larvae-form Battra, Fire Rodan & Rose-form Biollante. Gosalyn cuddled the plushies close to her, making a mental note in her head to put the basketball-sized loveable toys in a safe place in her room.

Princess Calla paid for 1961 adult-form Mothra from Roxanne when she inquired, "By the way, why are you selling these cute toys? Are you and Max trying to earn some extra money for the wedding?".

The brunette beauty and fiancée of Max smiled as she answered, "No, nothing like that. In fact, the whole wedding has been paid for thanks to **DJ Rodriguez**. He used his income from his _Monsters and Magic_ series to pay for everything, telling us that it was his gift to me and Max.".

Said son of Goofy, who had given Princess Eilonwy a plushie of 1956 Rodan, heard his amazing bride-to-be & added, "We're just doing this for a little extra cash for the club. The proceeds go to the _House of Mouse Emergency Cash Fund_, where Mickey takes a small percentage of the proceeds the club makes into an account that is for emergencies only. He told us that it was better to be prepared than sorry if something unforeseen happens, and the club needs some extra money to pay for any kind of damages.". Many saw the wisdom in the mouse's decision, as anything could happen & it was wise to have an emergency account in case it was truly warranted.

Author **Darkness Rissing** paid for a plushie of MechaGodzilla-II and put in, "Well, I'm just glad for the prices. These things are more affordable than most dolls in certain places, even at any of the Disney parks.". The potent writer spoke the truth, as the medium-sized stuffed toys were cheaper money-wise than one would pay for at most stores… including at the Disney parks.

Dani paid for two plushies, a Dorat & Baby Godzilla when Minnie announced, "Okay everyone! One more minute until we're back on the air! Everyone, get into your places!".

The effects were almost instantaneous; the audience members quickly got back to their seats, a certain blonde former ghost and Author made their way from their place in the audience to go on & behind the stage, and the vendor sellers quickly went back to their spots so the camera would not see them. **LORD DESTRYUK** and **Tiger2014** manned their positions again with the cameras, all ready to turn said equipment back on. Mickey was back in his seat, using a napkin to wipe away some leftover glazed donut crumbs from his mouth before tossing the used napkin away in a trash bin.

Minnie did the countdown, and when she reached one… she pointed to the cameramen, who turned on their cameras with the lights coming back on full like before along with the screen above the host!

* * *

Mickey looked to the audience & TV cameras and stated clearly, "Hiya everyone! Welcome back to our special! I hope those of you watching at home are still viewing this. So tell me, what do you think so far of our top ten Toho monster movies?". His response was a very energetic, positive yell & clapping from the audience members. Those watching the broadcast from the multiple realms were also cheering too, glad to see the special back on & wondering on what movie was going to be shown next.

The main mouse of the house smiled brightly at hearing and seeing such a positive response, letting the various members in their seats continue to show their appreciation for the special for some moments before raising his hands up, calling for all to calm down. It gradually did, and he resumed his duties. He said, "That's excellent to hear! Now, please give a warm welcome to our next special guest who is going to tell us the movie that made it to be 3rd place on our list!".

The host smile increased in warmth & sincerity as he stated, "Like our previous guest Dani Fenton, she also hails from Nicktoon City in Florida & from Amity Park. She USED to be a full-ghost, but thanks to a certain story created by Author **DJ Rodriguez**, that is no longer the case! She's a princess of royal blood, and also is able to turn into a powerful dragon that is most likely an equal match to Maleficent's own beast form! Please give a warm welcome to… Princess Dorathea!".

The applause from the audience was incredible as the beautiful princess that formerly took up residence in the Ghost Zone walked on stage, showing to all that were watching via their TV or cell phone monitors in the various worlds/dimensions/universes her amazing form! Dorathea had strived to take care of her physique for two reasons; to stay healthy & in shape… and also to impress a young halfa man that she hoped was watching the special. He would see her, but most likely on the family's DVR as he made triple-sure to record the event.

The blonde beauty waved to everyone as she walked towards the chair that was opposite of Mickey, said host rising up to shake her right hand & give the back of it a gentlemanly kiss that made Dorathea blush. Mickey bowed a little more, as one would to a princess of noble stature, before rising up and saying, "Good to have you with us, your Highness!".

Said woman of royal blood smiled warmly as she replied, "Oh, no formalities please, Sir Mickey. Like what Azad said to you, I only use formalities when it is needed. You are a friend, so thus call me Dora please.". She still retained an air of sophistication and nobility, but that of a very good & welcoming kind instead of a stuffy one.

Mickey returned the warm gesture as he said, "Okay Dora, and thanks for considering me a friend. You can just call me Mickey, or Sir Mickey. All up to you!". She nodded, then sat down in her chair with grace and poise as the host went to sit back in his own seat. The audience also calmed down, their applause & cheering dimming until all were settled down.

The host for the special looked to the former spirit and inquired, "Well Dora, can you tell us which Toho movie was voted to be #3 on our top ten list? I bet it's a really swell one since it managed to secure that spot!".

The long-haired blonde beauty answered, "Well Sir Mickey, the Toho movie that managed to make it in 3rd place for tonight's special is… _**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_, released in 1994!". All looked to the screen to see the monitor changing, from showing the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia to a Japanese theater poster that was used back in the time when the movie was being promoted.

On top of the poster were five kanji symbols in white, and it looked to be like the action was taking place in the starry heavens with a monumental skyscraper right in the middle of the scene. The tower top of the building was emitting red-orange lightning bolts that was wrapping itself around the structure. In the upper-left corner was the versatile mecha M.O.G.U.E.R.A, looking like she was coming down fast. Below her was the _King of the Monsters_ himself, Godzilla who seemed to be roaring in full fury & force! And right below him was his adopted son Little Godzilla, showing that the Baby Godzilla from the previous movie had grown & mutated further but into a more adorable form. It looked like the little guy was mimicking his dad, roaring but looking cute doing so. Covering most of the right side of the poster, near the tower structure & opposite of the mecha and monsters… was the formidable form of Space Godzilla!

Said space _kaiju_ was roaring as well, also prepared to fight both M.O.G.U.E.R.A & the Godzilla family. Below her, and smaller in size compared to the other featured giant monsters, was the _Queen of the Monsters_ Mothra! Said guardian of the planet Earth was covered in an orange mystical aura, sparkles all around her form. Below the monsters was a field of blue-white crystal stalagmites, which covered the base of the skyscraper & the legs of Godzilla while it was waist-high to his son. Below the crystal field as a vast metropolis, which was tiny in size relation but covering most of the bottom portion of the poster. Large kanji symbols appeared, which no doubt was the title of the movie. Symbols in red were on top, with a white VS. word below it & on top of blue-white kanji symbols. Below the words were pictures of five Japanese people; two women and three men with the kanji credits for the movie written on both sides of the pictures.

The audience members showed their amazement & appreciation that yet another Heisei-era Godzilla film had made it to the 3rd place rank. And in a comical, whimsical way… ladies of various ages in both the audience, and in the multiple realms that were watching the broadcast, cooed and squealed in delight at seeing the cute form of Little Godzilla. Rapunzel was very much glad to see her legendary Toho bonded being, while certain pixies in Neverland who were watching the special via magical means were also pleased to see Godzilla's adopted son like that.

Mickey whistled and stated, "Wow! It seems that Godzilla's prime time was back in the 1980s and 1990s. Does this film continue where _**Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla-II**_ left off? And what can you tell us about it that made it possible for it to get voted to be in the 3rd rank spot?".

Dora answered, "Indeed so, Sir Mickey. And I shall explain it all now. The film takes place in 1995, a year after the events that occurred between Godzilla and his mechanical counterpart. During that time, it seems that something is happening in space that will bring about amazing changes on the planet Earth. Take a look to the screen to see what I mean.".

* * *

All turned their eyes back to the monitor, where the Japanese poster vanished to show the intro to the movie. A large, multi-segmented white crystal that seemed to be clustered together in an odd shape appeared… and something familiar right in the center of it that was pulsing a strong orange color! The object swirled in the void, flashing with white energy of some kind while giving off a strong aura. As the crystal shape seemed to be dancing as it streaked through the heavens, multiple flashes occurred and dazzling spheres of light ejected from the crystals! They were like stars themselves, but were actually concentrated forms of energy. The small celestial objects shot off in front of the crystal, soon vanishing into the depths of space as they were sent to a target… which was a small but amazing island on Earth! It was Birth Island, home to a powerful being and his little one!

The clip showed the scene of the island from a distance, than it changed to show the interior of the land. Palm trees were shown growing high… and the tranquil scene was destroyed as soon as the celestial objects crashed into the island! Tremors from the impacts were powerful as the island was rocked by them, sparks and explosions happening near the point of impact! The scene changed, from dry land to under the sea as the tremors woke up the resident of the island… a familiar shadowy figure appearing through the murky waters, and a familiar roar that shook the very liquid as the waters slowly turned red to highlight the creature more!

It was Godzilla, and dramatic music came on as the kanji words from the poster now appeared on the screen for all to see! Down below in English subtitles in parenthesis were the words GODZILLA VS. SPACEGODZILLA, translating the Japanese kanji shown above it.

Dora smirked and continued, "Very dramatic, am I right? Now, while this crystal object was moving through the heavens, much activity had been going on down on Earth. The organization known as the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center, the U.N.G.C.C for short, came up with two separate plans in order to combat the so-called global threat posed by Godzilla. One of them was called Project M, it was for the construction & completion of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Just for those out there in the other realms watching this, the word is an acronym that stands for Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type. A bit strange yes, but otherwise a plus for originality. The mecha was considered to be the 'ultimate counter Godzilla weapon' as it had a lot of weapons put into it. A first for the organization was that the machine was actually two that combined into one. M.O.G.U.E.R.A is actually a combination of a burrowing tank called _Land Mogura_, and a flying airship called the _Star Falcon_ as it was similar to the Garuda craft from the previous movie.".

The monitor above changed again to show the hanger of U.N.G.C.C and G-Force, where the audience and various viewers all around the multiple worlds saw the construction of the two vehicles. The credits flashed on in white English words as the film continued. First up was the _Land Mogura_, a larger than average tank that had three drills. Two on the sides looked unique and unlike ordinary drills used in construction. The middle drill was larger, thicker and looked to be conventional except the metal alloy & coating that was used on it. The clip showed three Japanese military men in uniform, and an elderly American in a suit, looking down at the progress of the creation of the machines. Soon, a computer readout showed the stats of the tank, followed by the tank being changed from a different angle. It seemed that the tank was now undergoing the transformation into the upper body of M.O.G.U.E.R.A, modifications being made to make sure it would be ready when the time came for the mecha to be truly complete.

Next up was a computer readout of the _Star Falcon_, showing that it was an aircraft that was slightly smaller than Garuda & capable of transformation as the vehicle was now undergoing the process of changing. When the change was complete in the hanger docks, it showed to all that the aircraft was going to be the lower area of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Some would find it peculiar that a machine that was built to fly into the air would be the waist, legs and feet of the mecha. And that a ground transport would be the upper-body of the machine. Rigging came in to put the lower half underneath the upper half, said torso lowering to be fit with the other craft below to complete the transformation.

It was like a jigsaw puzzle; everything had to be slotted into each section & area carefully before it could be complete. The clip than showed the head of the mecha rising upward, a drill coming out from the face to form the nose. And thus the machine mistress M.O.G.U.E.R.A was born!

Princess Calla looked to Author **Elfire** and whispered, "I have to admit, that is one impressive machine. I worked on some inventions with the castle inventors and Gruffy Gummi back home, but that machine… I really would like to see how it works.". It seems that the young blonde princess beauty of the Dunwyn realm was quite gifted when it came to analyzing machines, be they simple or complicated. She was not alone, as there were others that were thinking on the same wavelength as well. While many did know about the abilities of M.O.G.U.E.R.A thanks to the notes & books brought back by the group who appeared in _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ & said papers being shared to all who wished to read them, there was still plenty out there that did not have the knowledge. And thus wanted to know very much what the capabilities of the mecha were, and if they were more effective than MechaGodzilla-II.

Mickey whistled and stated, "Now that looks impressive! While it looks simple compared to some transformations, like the Dinozords from the original _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ series, it still looks pretty good. And at now we see how she was made.". The main mouse of the house was referring to the fact that in DJ's third & final novel in the series, all saw M.O.G.U.E.R.A as a pile of scrap. And also that said mecha had been together the whole time when she was revived by magic. It seemed that when she was put back together, the machine parts were fused back together so she was unable to shift into her smaller forms.

The host wondered if in the Toho universe, they had found a way to fully restore ALL of M.O.G.U.E.R.A's capabilities.

The princess of Amity Park giggled and stated, "Indeed. M.O.G.U.E.R.A was built for long-range attacks, while she does have some close-quarter combat abilities. However, her real strength lies in her versatility and weapons. The feet have treads on the bottom that allow her to be faster in movements, and also capable of strafing when her weapons are being used. And the mecha can separate quite quickly, which opens up more possibilities. Also, the coating is from synthetic diamond, similar to the one wore by MechaGodzilla-II. However, there is a difference. The weapons don't get charged up like the plasma weapons that were in Godzilla's mechanical twin, but rather are more defensive to reflect the energy from Godzilla's blue flame. It's like a trade-off, so to speak.".

Some of the audience members & viewers agreed that it was a trade-off. In their minds, the overall trade-off between M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and MechaGodzilla-II was this. While the metal saurian did have the raw firepower to really deal damage to the mutated Godzillasaurus, M.O.G.U.E.R.A had superior mobility and options that could allow her to change on the fly & multiple weapon options.

Princess Dorathea pressed on, "Moving on, the other project that the organization & G-Force worked on at the same time was called Project T. The T stood for Telepathy, which involved putting a device which amplified telepathic brainwaves onto the back of Godzilla's head. It would enhance a psychic's user's mental attack so that it could overpower and make the proud king like a puppet. To control him so he wouldn't attack Japan anymore. Two of the main characters of the movie, a male biologist named Dr. Susumu Okubo & female bio-engineering professor Dr. Chinatsu Gondo, approach Miki Saegusa to be the one to operate the device. She refuses as she claims that not only is the tactic immoral on many levels, but also that controlling something like Godzilla is impossible. However… they manage to strong-arm her in taking the offer when Dr. Okubo says that they will have to resort using Saegusa-san's students to perform on the machine. Miki knows that her students do not have the capacity to even handle a will as strong as Godzilla, so she agrees under duress.".

The monitor showed the film resume playing, displaying for all to see the introduction and interaction of the Japanese human characters that made the Toho films more fulfilling to watch. That added some substance and a certain kind of flavor to the movie without moving away from the main stars, which were the giant monsters. Mickey seemed to be thinking for a moment, looking to Dorathea and saying, "Wait! That name, Gondo… it sounds familiar to me for some reason.".

The lovely little lady smiled and stated, "You'll just have to wait a bit longer to find out, Sir Mickey.". Although it seems that some beings in the audience had surprised looked on their faces, as they had now realized what Mickey was trying to piece together.

Princess Dorathea resumed her talk, "Once they had Miki on board, G-Force sent two of its soldiers to a place known as Birth Island in the South Pacific Ocean. It's an island that Godzilla frequents a lot, so they are being sent there to help out the scientists & Miki with Project T. The soldier's names are Koji Shino & Kiyoshi Sato, and they are also main characters of the movie. They arrive on the island and explore it, only to find another G-Force soldier that had been stationed there for some time. His name is Major Akira Yuki… and he is the antagonist for this film. Why, it will be revealed in a little bit. But the film also reveals a certain little one that has strangely grown fond of the old soldier. Heh… take a look at see what I mean.".

* * *

The audience looked to see the film continuing on, showing a luxury liner & at the bow of it were two young men. One dressed in G-Force attire, the other in Hawaiian shirts and shorts that looked be in a jubilant mood as he was dancing to some music from a small boom box near them. The one in the uniform was Koji, and the one dancing was Kiyoshi as he seemed to be very excited. The clip showed the duo soldiers leaving the cruise ship on a small motorboat-powered rubber raft as they headed towards the island, which looked like a tropical paradise from a distance. The clip fast-forward the film until it showed the introduction of Maj. Yuki, who looked different from the soldiers in both age and looks. He looked rugged and like a survivalist. It looked like he was going to kill Sato-san, but it was revealed that he just saved him from being bitten by a VERY poisonous tarantula. Dreams shuddered almost violently and cringed at seeing the arachnid, as it seemed she had a touch of arachnophobia. Which meant she had a good deal of fear of arachnids, be they spiders or tarantulas.

The clip than played some cute music as emerging from a rocky cliff that overlooked the three humans was… the face of Little Godzilla! Rapunzel almost shrieked in delight at seeing her bonded _kaiju_, Tinkerbell and her friends in Pixie Hollow also becoming excited at seeing the son of Godzilla. Dani, Valerie, Dora, Snow White, Cinderella, Dreams and other females in the audience were cooing over seeing the adorable mutated Godzillasaurus. It seemed that the little one had indeed grown rapidly in a little over a year, from being human-sized to now what appeared to be thirty-meters tall! With his round brown eyes and cute face, it was little wonder that many a female fawned over him. Giving off a squeak at seeing the humans, the sound just made him more endearing to the ladies.

Rapunzel exclaimed, "Little Godzilla! Oh… you look as cute as the day we first met! How you have grown in just a year's time!". The long-haired blonde beauty was very much excited at seeing the first Toho _kaiju_ that she bonded with in _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_.

Dora looked to Mickey who was also pleasantly surprised to see the young saurian. She giggled and stated, "You see, there is a reason why Godzilla chose Birth Island to stay near at & leave his son here to grow. Underneath the island is a vast amount of pure uranium, which sped up Baby Godzilla's mutation and growth. Thankfully, the island also had large amounts of impurities that kept the uranium from being set off like a nuclear bomb.".

The main mouse of the house put in, "I see. Well, it looks like Godzilla is more of a parent than most people give him credit for if he knew to bring his son there.". It was true, since it was proven time and time again that animals in nature would go to great lengths to find a suitable area to raise their young. And despite being a mutation, Godzilla was no exception to the law of nature.

The princess continued on, "I agree with you on that, Sir Mickey. To continue onward then. While the soldiers on the island settled down at Maj. Yuki's camp, Miki was visited by a projection of a Mini-Mothra & the Cosmos. The astral projections of the twin beings told her that Earth and Godzilla were in danger due to a space monster heading towards the planet, and that the psychic needed to do her best to protect both her home world… and the _King of the Monsters_. Later on Birth Island, Akira had Koji & Kiyoshi dig holes in the beach in order to put tear gas mines in. He soon makes his plan clear; he didn't volunteer to be put on Birth Island to study Godzilla… more to kill him. He showed them a special hand-made bullet that he made himself, using various toxins and poisons from spiders & other venomous animals. It contains blood coagulant, which is used to turn blood into a kind of gel. He also reveals that Godzilla has a weak spot, the area of his armpit, and he shoot for that target zone. He is hoping that once the bullet enters his body, the blood will coagulate all over & kill him.".

The monitor showed the film as it resumed play, displaying for all to see Miki sitting on a bench back in Tokyo… and being visited by an astral version of a Mini-Mothra that looked very cute. Some like Snow White and Kathrin were very much taken by the cute little version of Mothra, hoping that Goofy would show to them plushies of this particular version of Mothra to buy later on. The moth turned into the Cosmos, who looked exquisite in their identical dresses as some of the male members of the audience whistled softly at seeing such classy twin beauties. The film than skipped to the island, where it showed the two G-Force soldiers digging holes into the beach, and Maj. Yuki putting near the holes the deadly mines. When the clip played the part of the major showing the G-Force members his special hand-made bullet & what he was planning to do with it… well, certain members in the audience did NOT take it well.

Cubbi and Dani rose up from their seats, the halfa heroine stating softly, "Nuh huh, not going to happen! Not going to make you turn Little Godzilla into an orphan. Cubbi, let's go!". The duo were about to go to DJ, to get him to let them go into the movie and give the old soldier of G-Force a beatdown like nothing else! They were not alone, as Rapunzel and even Cinderella were getting up to do the same thing! Luckily for them, and also to Akira, they were being held back by various group members. Valerie and Ember got a good grip in Dani & Cubbi respectively, Moana & Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** getting a hold of Rapunzel & Cinderella respectively as well.

Valerie stated, "Hey, calm down there kiddos! Just keep on looking at the movie. I'm sure it'll get better soon. Also, you can ask DJ to send you there AFTER the special. Then you two can deliver the beatdown to the old fool. Okay?". The words made the teenage heroine & the young Gummi cub settle down, but the duo promised themselves to have a LONG discussion with the major after the special. Moana and Keara managed to get through to the princesses in a more reasonable way, though Rapunzel secretly wanted to dangle Akira like a piñata & let the kids from her kingdom come to try and break him open to get candy.

Dorathea resumed, "While this was going on Earth, it seemed that NASA and Japan's own space program had spotted something coming towards the planet at a very high velocity. It was Space Godzilla, and she was heading to VERY fast! In fact, the crystals that she deposited on Birth Island were already growing & seemingly reacting to her even though she was millions of miles away. The U.N.G.C.C. decided to test M.O.G.U.E.R.A. on the space object to destroy it, leaving for Project T to handle Godzilla. Miki and the two doctors soon arrive on the island via helicopter to get the equipment ready, Saegusa-san showing her disdain for Shino-san and Sato-san. While the various members come together to TRY and get along, M.O.G.U.E.R.A is launched into space for an intergalactic _kaiju_ catfight of epic proportions!".

The screen above showed to all the part where the _National Space Development Agency of Japan_ (NASADA) had spotted the celestial object known as Space Godzilla, running computer analysis and readouts on her. The clip showed Space Godzilla in Flying-form, and the crystals that were already towering on Birth Island. The clip fast-forward to the part where Miki and her two associates landed on the island, meeting with the two G-Force soldiers… and Miki expressing her displeasure on their views of Godzilla. The film soon revealed the mighty mecha, the twin machines combined as one, coming out from the hanger & ready to be deployed into space. Released from the working clamps that held her together, M.O.G.U.E.R.A's pilots soon fired up the engines... the marvelous machine soon rocketing up from the port & into the open blue sky! The crew were on their way to intercept and engage with the celestial object that was heading their way!

Mickey spoke, "I will say this about Miki and Space Godzilla. For Saegusa-san, she is never afraid to speak her mind. I admire that about her. For Space Godzilla… she looks fearsome in her Flying-form as she does in her normal form.". It was true in the case of Space Godzilla, as the half-sister of Godzilla looked quite powerful covered in the white space crystals.

Princess Dora replied, "I agree with you on both Miki and Space Godzilla. I respect a woman like her, not afraid to speak her mind & also for her compassion towards Godzilla. As for said saurian's half-sister… yes, she does look quite formidable in that form. I doubt even Dan Phantom or Pariah Dark, two extremely powerful spirit villains back at home, would want to tangle with her.". Said beings were extremely potent bad guys back in Danny Phantom's realm, and Dora stating that they would hesitate to attack Space Godzilla spoke volumes on how formidable the _kaiju_ was.

She pressed on with her duty, "Now than, to continue. Miki gets herself acquainted more with the soldiers on Birth Island, even managing to meet Little Godzilla in the process. Also, Dr. Gondo finds out that all the medicines that she sent to Maj. Yuki in the past were used in the construction of the bullet that Akira dubs 'Yuki's Special'. And, hehehehe… Little Godzilla accidentally wanders into the major's mine field. It doesn't hurt the little guy, but gives him a bit of a shock & surprise like how a balloon pops in front of a small child. However, I believe this is what causes a certain papa to show up. The doctors and the psychic get the equipment ready to initiate Project T, while the soldiers get ready in their own way.".

All eyes turned back to the screen above the host and special guest, which fast-forwarded a bit to show Miki Saegusa exploring the land & meeting with the playful little son of Godzilla. It than went on to show the lovely Chinatsu talking with the gruff Akira, the older man holding up his 'Yuki's Special' for her to see. Upon hearing that he had mixed medicine with poison/toxins to form the bullet, this made those who were into healing frown. In their view, medicine was used to cure beings, not to hurt them. And seeing how healing items had been used to make such a weapon made them upset, especially Rapunzel and Snow White who were still learning various healing techniques & elixirs to be better healers. When they got to the part where Little Godzilla was squeaking in surprise as he was engulfed in pink-red tear gas smoke, small explosions happening around him as he stepped on the mines… well, it gathered some mixed reactions.

Some of the audience members found it hilarious to see the little saurian leaping up in surprise from an explosion and squeaking loudly in surprise, moving around in a frantic like manner from being caught off-guard like that. However, the more maternal women in the audience & those out there in the various worlds that were watching the broadcast were very much worried for Little Godzilla. They were nervous that the explosions and/or tear gas seriously hurt the saurian, but were relieved to see the little guy waddling away from the beach in a cute way that made him more endearing. Ember stated, "Whew… that's a relief. And… heh, little guy is a bit tougher than I thought. Just like his dad.".

Jasmine remarked, "No fooling. Even though he is very cute and playful, I seems to be more resilient than some give him credit for. Though… hearing Akira calling him stupid even if it SOUNDED affectionate… I would like to toss him onto any of those mines and see how he likes it…". It was an unspoken rule in Agrabah; mess with the Sultana in any way that involves her family, you wake up an Egyptian cobra that is ready to strike fast and furious.

When the film came to the part to showing the rising of Godzilla, hearing the famous song made by Akira Ifukube along with the roar of the legend himself, the audience and many more watching around the dimensions/universes/realms/worlds all cheered at seeing the Toho behemoth! Author **Japan Boy** put in, "I really do believe that Princess Dora was correct, that Godzilla did come out from the sea when he heard his son's shrieks. Man… I do not want to be Akira right about now. Or Koji or Kiyoshi, since they were the ones that planted the mines.".

Mickey chuckled and stated, "No matter how many times I see the water frothing and Godzilla rising up like that, it never gets old! Its classic and timeless, his unique trademark! Like how my ears and head are, you know?". He did have a point, as Mickey's head and ears were the insignia/trademark of the entire Disney realm. So thus, the water churning/frothing & the rising of Godzilla was his unique call sign in a manner.

The lovely lady of Amity Park giggled and replied, "I understand & agree to that, my friend. Now than, while the humans on the island dealt with Godzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A was finally catching up with her target in space. Space Godzilla and her fought in the vacuum of space, near the Asteroid Belt that was more within the Inner Planet area. However, the half-sister of Godzilla had an advantage over the mecha. Due to the massive crystals covering most of her form, it reduced the effectiveness of the energy attacks. And thanks to the special cosmic radiation rolling off of her, it messed with M.O.G.U.E.R.A's electrical systems. She was forced to retreat, heavily damaged from the scuffle. Back on Earth, it seemed that Miki and the project seemed to be working… until Godzilla fought back mentally. And Dr. Okubo, in his frustration, increase the energy output on the machine to very dangerous levels. This causes the equipment to short-circuit, Miki passed out… and leaves the way open more for Yuki to finish Godzilla with his homemade bullet.".

* * *

All turned towards the film, which resumed to show M.O.G.U.E.R.A flying through the empty void of space & entering the Asteroid Belt to meet her opponent… Space Godzilla! The clip showed the pilots in the machine, the humans seeing that their systems were malfunctioning due to the celestial energy coming from Space Godzilla. The crystals flashed from celestial saurian, who let out a cry that was very much familiar! The mecha fired her _Plasma Lasers_ from her eyes, but the shots did minimal damage as they struck the crystal areas on Space Godzilla's back. The two flew past each other, the crystal tips from the side and back cutting into the machine to cause some damage. Space Godzilla did a turn around, roaring again as her crystals flashed and sent out _Electromagnetic Energy Rings_ that messed up the electrical devices more & unleashed her _Spiral Lighting_ from her maw!

M.O.G.U.E.R.A was damaged from the attack, and sliced again by the crystal edges from another passing. But she and her crew would not give in, a crewman activating the _Auto Lasers_ which were the drill hands that glowed blue and fired thin, fine aqua-blue laser beams at Space Godzilla! However, the celestial saurian again only took on minimal damage. She continued to use her electromagnetic energy attacks, messing up the mecha more internally and another passing-cutting attack was all she wrote. It cut off one of the rockets to M.O.G.U.E.R.A, forcing the crew to retreat while spiraling out of control. Space Godzilla let out a roar of victory before heading back on course towards Earth.

Vanellope whispered to her fellow members, "I will have to say this about Godzilla's half-sister. She's a lot tougher & smarter than she looks.". The racer of _Sugar Rush_ explained that instead of Space Godzilla wasting her energy in any of her attacks, she used minimal usage of it while retaining its effectiveness. That she was using her abilities & moves smartly. This impressed the others who saw that the little sassy racer was more observant than meets the eye.

The clip resumed to show Miki, who was hooked up to a machine via a strange set of wires that resembled a helmet. It seemed that everything was going well so far… until the machine indicated that Godzilla's will was now starting to fight back! Dr. Okubo & Dr. Gondo tried to resolve the matter, but the foolish man turned the power up all way past the safety setting! This caused the machine to spark, in turn caused a feedback of some kind that soon rendered Mika unconscious… and Godzilla free from the mental control! Akira soon came on the scene, his weapon raised as he was now convinced that the project had failed… and that the saurian was once again his quarry. And to make matters worse, Koji and Kiyoshi were going to help him! The film showed the trio ready to fire on Godzilla, despite the pleas from Miki to not attack him.

Edgard stated, "I have to say about this moment in the movie. Makes me glad that I was taught patience by my mother. I know we all experience frustration and such when things go wrong, but even I wouldn't make a bone-headed move like that Obuko guy did. Who knows what the feedback did to Miki…". Aurora was looking quite pleased that some of the lessons she taught her children had set in, and also her son had a point. Tampering with the mind was dangerous, and when the machine was turned on too high than normal… who could honestly say if it affected Miki and her psychic abilities.

Mickey spoke, "I will have to say this about Akira there… he needs a much better hobby than making deadly home-made bullets and targeting Godzilla.".

Dorathea remarked, "Very much agreed on that. And I will say this much, Sir Mickey… I would have loved to dealt punishment to both him and Dr. Okubo for doing something so foolish.". Her eyes became reptilian for a moment, showing that she was VERY much displeased with the doctor and old soldier.

The princess continued on, "At any rate, it seems that there was another reason Godzilla came on land besides hearing the cries of his son. It seems that his legendary sixth sense was in play, as it sensed the arrival of… Space Godzilla! Said monster was coming in at the place where her crystals were seeded at, and sad to say… Little Godzilla was there when she landed. She changed from her flying form to her normal form, landing with such impact it shook the island and scared the little guy! He was afraid when he saw her, but he remembered what he was taught while growing… and so thus challenged his half-aunt! Sadly though, it seemed that he was no match for her… but Godzilla came to save his son, and to deal with the celestial intruder to his home! However… it seemed that not even Godzilla was a match for her.".

The film pressed onward, all eyes glued to the screen as it showed Little Godzilla looking upward at something coming down… and Space Godzilla appeared, shifting from her Flying-form to her normal form, landing with such force it shook the land & caused explosions everywhere! Little Godzilla screeched in fright and waddled away to find safety. The clip showed a close-up of Space Godzilla's face, who roared loudly as she had finally made it to her destination. Skipping the parts of Miki and the others, the film showed Little Godzilla peering out from behind a rock and squeaking at the newcomer. Space Godzilla roared loudly in response, the crystals on her shoulders flashing. The son of Godzilla did a stance like his old man, squeaking/roaring loudly at the challenge before waddling towards his half-aunt. It was a cute scene to be sure, as after getting some distance to her, Little Godzilla did a battle stance like his father and roared/squeaked loudly.

It would have been a cute/funny scene… if not for the very serious situation before them. Space Godzilla growled in response, the crystals nearby flashing and shooting electricity that was caught by her crystal shoulders. It seemed that the energy was giving the celestial twin of Godzilla strength, powering her up as it were. Little Godzilla ducked his head, his fear creeping over him… but his eyes glowed red, and he seemed to be in a trance of sort. Melody spoke up, "Why are his eyes glowing like that?! Better yet, why is he even CHALLENGING Space Godzilla like that!?". She was very worried about the little saurian, and she was not the only one. Out of the entire audience, it was Rapunzel that looked very worried for her bonded.

Moana answered, "Remember in the previous movie, where Baby Godzilla got powered up due to a melody from that ancient plant? I think that he was reacting to Space Godzilla… and I believe we all know why.".

Oliver put in, "Also, to why he is challenging her… well, just look. He is the son of Godzilla. He wants to prove his worth to his father as a warrior, much like a son wants to prove he is a man to his father. He emulated Godzilla since that is what he was taught.". It did make sense to those who heard him, but it still made the _Kaiju Supreme_ members very much worried that the little one was way in over his head like this.

Space Godzilla than unleashed her _Spiral Lighting_, the golden beam striking the ground all around the small mutated saurian! Little Godzilla shrieked/squeaked in fright from the explosions happening all around him, soon going on all fours to try and crawl away. The half-aunt of Little Godzilla continued to fire her projectile at her crawling nephew, and this made the ladies that were very protective of little ones see red. Though they were restraining themselves, many could see the glare in their eyes… and if looks could kill, Space Godzilla would most likely lose a body piece like King Ghidorah did in the previous films shown earlier. Even Dora's eyes were now solid reptilian like in her dragon form, the princess showing her displeasure on the scene before her.

The clip than showed Godzilla stomping in, roaring as he went through the foliage of the jungle! The film transisted to show Space Godzilla now towering over a downed, squirming Little Godzilla… and that is when the _King of the Monsters_ came on the scene at last! He roared loudly at his half-sister, who returned the gesture as both were now challenging one another to combat! He fired his blue _Radiation Death Breath_ at his celestial twin, causing sparks to fly as it hit the mid-section of her! It seemed to do minimal damage though, and when he tried it again… a multi-crystal diamond barrier of sort rose up, bouncing the blue flames back at Godzilla! It was her _Crystal Barrier_ technique! The mutated Godzillasaurus was heavily damaged by his own attack returning back him, and Space Godzilla continued the pressure with her own projectile attack. The golden lighting struck Godzilla hard, causing in to roar in pain and fall to the ground! But as he fell, he unleashed another blue pillar of flame that struck true right at the celestial monster! Sparks flew everywhere from the hit, showing to all that the attack did some moderate damage this time around.

This caused Little Godzilla to roll away from his half-aunt, the clip showing Godzilla rising back up roaring loudly! His son managed to pick himself back up, squeaking as he started to waddle back to his papa. However, Space Godzilla's crystal shoulders flashed as she unleashed her _Spiral Lighting_ once more, sending it to the little one as sparks & explosions sounded off all around him! Despite all of the commotion and power, Little Godzilla continued to press forward until he was by the side of his father. Godzilla made sure that his son was firmly by his side, before roaring loudly before unleashing another blue flame pillar at his celestial twin!

The audience was cheering loudly this time around, Author **King of 2211** exclaiming loudly, "YEAH! That's it! Go Godzilla! Get her! Protect your son! Get Space Godzilla!". He was not alone in the cheering, as many around the various realms who were watching the broadcast were also cheering for the _King of the Monsters_! The pixies back in Neverland were cheering loudly, Tinkerbell and the others very much glad that Little Godzilla was now with his papa who was showing to all that he was a caring one as he protected him. Fawn the Animal-talented pixie & friend to Tinkerbell was going crazy as she yelled her support to Godzilla. Back at the dinner theater club, Rapunzel and Valerie were among the ones cheering the loudest for the Earth-based saurian.

However, it seemed that Space Godzilla soon took to the air in her Flying-form. She started to rain down multiple _Spiral Lighting_ blasts at the two down below, Godzilla holding his son while using his own body as a shield to protect him from the powerful strikes! Explosions littered the area as the adult saurian did his best to shield his adopted offspring. Little Godzilla fell down to the ground, his father going over to help him up… but was once again shot by Space Godzilla's golden bolts of celestial energy! He continued to protect the little one, but he could only endure so much from the attacks. Space Godzilla struck once more, doing serious damage to her foe that the last blast managed to topple the mighty king! Little Godzilla waddled over to his downed father, urging him to get back up.

Dani's eyes glowed the brightest of red, transforming into her halfa form as the emotions inside of her heart were swirling like a hurricane! She was not alone, as various characters and Authors were very much showing their rage/anger at the scene before them.

Space Godzilla than released emerald-green telekinetic waves, which struck her nephew and levitated him upward and away from his papa! The little saurian squeaked loudly as he was covered in green electrical energy, going high in the sky and further away from Godzilla. He continued to hover in mid-air, until the crystals on the ground started to emit the same electrical energy as it shot forth & grabbed the little guy like tentacles! Little Godzilla let out one last squeak before he was deposited into the crystal center, the stalagmites soon closing over him like a cage & entrapping the little guy! Godzilla roared loudly at this, while Space Godzilla flew away. The clip went to show the humans, who saw Space Godzilla flying away from the scene, and Godzilla roaring loudly before stomping back into the ocean.

When Akira-san started to walk away, he looked to the others and stated, "I think it's had enough of a bad day.". The clip than showed Miki looking towards Godzilla, who roared loudly before ambling back into the watery depths.

* * *

Mickey commented, "Wow… just… wow. That was incredible! And it seems that even Yuki didn't have the heart to shoot Godzilla after witnessing that. That battle and what happened after it… just so emotional and strong.".

Princess Dorathea nodded, her eyes back to normal color & configuration… but one could see a tear or two slipping from both orbs. She replied, "Oh, you have no idea Sir Mickey. Seeing Godzilla fight his own half-sister like that, and protecting his son so valiantly only to lose him like that… sorry, just a bit emotional right now. In my view… Godzilla is much more than just a giant monster. He is something far more than that, and not talking about the title he holds.".

The audience & the many other beings who were watching the show agreed with her, especially after witnessing something like that. Dani, Valerie, Cubbi, Princess Calla, and those personally bonded to Godzilla & his son were very much wanting to go to DJ and convince him to use his Author powers to send them all into the film to aid Little Godzilla. However, they showed supreme self-restraint and control… though inside their minds, they were doing scenarios that involved saving the cute saurian… and delivering PAINFUL justice to both Space Godzilla and a certain old soldier that harbored a grudge towards the original Earth-based saurian.

The blonde draconian beauty composed herself as best she could and stated, "Ahem… okay, let us continue, shall we? Miki convinced the doctors that she would stay on the island, apparently worried about Godzilla and his son. Kiyoshi and Koji also volunteered to stay behind while the rest went back to Tokyo, Shinjo-san convincing his partner to stay for obvious reasons as he very much was smitten with Saegusa-san. At the headquarters of U.N.G.C.C., Dr. Gondo manages to get a piece of Space Godzilla thanks to cells found on M.O.G.U.E.R.A when she finally managed to get back to Earth despite the damage she sustained. It is there she learns and figures out the origins of Space Godzilla, and delivers her findings to the leaders there. In addition, Maj. Yuki is recruited to pilot the mecha after it is done being revamped in order to effectively combat Space Godzilla. And also… it seems that Miki's choice to remain on the island was a mistake. And we find out why Akira-san hates Godzilla so much.".

All turned their eyes back to the monitor above, which resumed the film. It showed the humans of Miki staying behind, with Koji and Kiyoshi soon climbing out of the helicopter that had come to pick them up. The film fast-forwarded a little show Gondo-san, who was showing a presentation of the cells collected from M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and comparing them to Godzilla's cells. Some quick info showed on the right when both cell pictures overlapped each other, brief but those with quick eyes saw that the info on the right displayed that both cells were almost identical but with minor differences. Chinatsu stated that since the cells of both monsters were the same, she dubbed the new space _kaiju_ Space Godzilla. She also gave her theory on how this occurred; one theory was that it was due to Biollante's cells being scattered into space after it turned back into pollen and going into the atmosphere. The second theory was that a piece of Godzilla was latched into Mothra after she and Battra battled the _King of the Monsters_, and said piece detached itself when the Earth Guardian moth went into space. The film showed clips of Biollante back in _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_, and then clips of Mothra & Battra with Godzilla in _**Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle For Earth**_.

When it came to the part where Dr. Gondo theorized that the piece of Godzilla's flesh was swallowed by a black hole, then pushed out from a white hole that was deep in the depths of space FAR from the solar system. On how it quickly grew in its own evolution state while being in said phenomenal singularities, and absorbing both crystal organisms & energies from stars that went supernova. As the film showed the physical evidence of Gondo-san's explanation on Space Godzilla, Author **DRAGONDAVE45** looked to his wife **Elfire** and whispered, "That's incredible! I would want to take a better look and study of those crystals from Space Godzilla, and the ones left on Birth Island! Those things might yield a new, clean source of power that could levitate mankind to a new age! Maybe even help to clean up the planet Earth itself!".

He was not the only one thinking along those lines. Some Authors in the audience, and also those out there in the multiple realms, were thinking the same thing about the crystals. It was amazing to hear on how Space Godzilla was created, a vast majority leaning towards the theory that it was Biollante's cells that got sent into space, but more so on how the half-sister of Godzilla had incredible celestial power within her. Those who were deeply invested in the realm of science were starting to go scenarios in their heads; how examining the crystals created by Space Godzilla would lead to a revolution of some kind. For some on the side of good, the crystals would be a clean energy source that would be able to fix mankind's problems… maybe even start to heal the planet Earth itself in many ways.

And there were those with not so noble minds and imaginations that wanted to use the properties of the crystals for extreme profit, military means or much worse.

The film fast-forwarded to where it was nighttime on Birth Island, where Koji and Kiyoshi were sleeping… until they got attacked by beings in uniforms! They got beat up pretty bad, and Koji was conscious enough after the beatdown to see Miki being kidnapped! The film showed a helicopter arriving, with Chinatsu piloting the craft. She told them about that Yuki was working on a project, Shinjo-san declaring that he couldn't stand Maj. Akira due to him always going on about Godzilla. And that is where Gondo-san reveals on why that is… it was due to his friend being killed by Godzilla, and a flashback showed Godzilla from _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_ tearing down the building that had Goro Gondo in it! This surprised everyone to see the smart-aleck, funny Goro again & that his sister was the one observing Godzilla while his friend swore revenge. Many could see the irony in that.

**Japan Boy** put in, "I have to give Chinatsu some serious props. Instead of vowing revenge for the death of her brother, she instead focused on observing Godzilla. I have to say, I like a lady who shows strong character like that.". Indeed, many were giving the young Japanese woman some respect for going another route other than revenge towards the _King of the Monsters_.

Dora pushed forward, "As it turns out, the ones who attacked the G-Force soldiers & kidnapped Miki were part of the Japanese Mafia, or the _yakuza_ as they are known. It is discovered that the kidnapping and the sabotage of the equipment back on Birth Island was due to Dr. Okubo, who sold his comrades out in order to procure Saegusa-san. He wanted to use her to control Godzilla so that he could be a very powerful figure in the underworld ring. He even made his own Project T computer, similar to the one used on Birth Island. However, a rescue by Maj. Akira, Kiyoshi and Koji foils his plans… and Space Godzilla arrives to eliminate the greedy fool herself. The celestial twin of Godzilla causes destruction and devastation everywhere until she settles in Fukuoka, turning the city into her own personal fortress by creating crystals everywhere & changing the _Fukuoka Tower_ into a center piece that gathers energy from space. From where Space Godzilla can convert it into energy she can utilize.".

The audience, host and special guest looked upward to see the fil resume. It showed Miki being drugged & hooked up to a machine… with the treacherous doctor coming in to see his work. The film fast-forwards a little to show the trio of G-Force soldiers managing to break into the secure warehouse that the Mafia is using, and going into a gunfight against some of the armed gang members! Valerie exclaimed, "That's it! Take cover! Return fire! Show those Mafia members whose boss!". The African-American beauty was both a lover of justice, and also a fan of gunfights. Be it old-school like the Old West, or modern like shown in today's films, Valerie loved to see action like that. Even Moana and several of the _Kaiju Supreme_ members were cheering for the G-Force members to win, very much approving when Miki aided them in her own way.

And all went silent when Space Godzilla came in, and seeing the destruction of both the machine and Dr. Okubo. Though some were pleased that the half-sister of Godzilla did SOMETHING good for a change, even if it was unintentional.

The clip continued to play on, showing the celestial saurian streaking through the skies above the city. The film fast-forwarded, going past certain parts until it arrived to a scene where a bright white light slammed into the center of the Japanese city! From the eruption and sparks that shook the very ground, crystal towers shot up from the ground as the citizens were shown to scramble away from the metropolis. Buildings were skewered and destroyed by the crystalline structures, soon Space Godzilla herself appearing! A female news broadcaster was reporting, stating that Space Godzilla was quickly turning Fukuoka into 'a hell on Earth'. The space _kaiju_ roared loudly as the humans hastily evacuated from the area, bringing up more crystal formations that were now seeded all over the center of the city with the famous tower right in the middle of the spiky formation.

Morgana Macawber put in, "Oh dear! I'm a fan of crystal jewelry, but that is going way overboard. But it does seem that Space Godzilla really does seem to have human-like intelligence if she is making the area a spiky strong hold like that.". The audience members had to agree with her on that. Space Godzilla was showing intelligence of a human-like kind, to fortify her position in a way that would make it very difficult for anyone to penetrate through. Such thinking was truly beyond mere animal or beast, so it made more sense that Space Godzilla was made from Biollante's G-Cells since said half-plant/half-Godzilla creation had some human DNA mixed in it thanks to a certain professor from _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_.

Mickey put in, "Wow! Now that is something! It seems that back in the Heisei-era of Toho, they managed to mix human & monster scenes in a balanced way that is kinda rare to see now. I heard that they fixed the problem with the new movie coming out from Legendary called _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_, but I'll reserve judgement until I see the movie myself.". There were a lot of Toho fans that were hoping to see an improved Godzilla movie from Legendary Pictures, one that had more of giant monsters screen time.

The lovely blonde woman nodded as she replied, "I know what you mean, Sir Mickey. I too like how Toho managed to find the right combination of _kaiju_ action with human interest, and I also hope that Legendary Pictures makes the sequel to its previous Godzilla movie right. Now than, to continue. While Space Godzilla was fortifying her position, M.O.G.U.E.R.A was completed. Yuki, Koji and Kiyoshi were to the pilots for the mecha. However, they soon got word that Godzilla was moving fast towards the coast of Japan… heading right for Fukuoka & Space Godzilla! However, that blasted Major Akira still sought vengeance on the saurian… re-routed M.O.G.U.E.R.A's path and started to attack Godzilla! However, Koji managed to knock him out & tied him up with Kiyoshi's assistance before resetting the course back to their true target. Fortunately for them, Godzilla did not retaliate back as he was more focused on his true enemy.".

* * *

The monitor revealed to all the humans suiting up & climbing into M.O.G.U.E.R.A, the mecha soon taking off. The clip moved forward again until it showed Godzilla, the mighty coal-skinned _kaiju_ breaking through a Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF) navel barricade as he made his way from the water to land. The film showed the mutated Godzillasaurus stomping through the human cities, the people panicking as the _King of the Monsters_ made a beeline for Fukuoka. Author **SaurusRock625** whispered, "Godzilla's really determined! Look, normally he would go about to destroy human buildings, even use his breath. He isn't doing any of those things, just focused on reaching his quarry.". Indeed, the Author was not the only one to spot the subtle, small yet potent change in Godzilla's demeanor. The behemoth was dead-set on having a second match against Space Godzilla, and was so focused that he even ignored the eye blasting lasers from M.O.G.U.E.R.A when she arrived!

The clip showed the pilots inside the mecha, and Koji knocking out Yuki. When Kiyoshi aided him and tied up the knocked out elderly soldier, it was Tracy that spoke, "Hmph! What an uncouth man, and a reckless soldier! Disobeying orders like that… I know that Dad and Mainard would not tolerate that kind of behavior in their army.". Most of the royal members in the audience had a standing army to protect their kingdom from invaders, and also a naval force if the kingdom be close to the sea. And if nothing else, the royal men made sure that their forces were well-disciplined and took orders well. And most likely after the special, they would use Akira Yuki as a demonstration on what it means to be a BAD soldier.

Princess Dorathea continued, "M.O.G.U.E.R.A arrived first, a second round fight commencing between her and Space Godzilla. The military was cut out from seeing it due to the immense electrical energy coming from the area. The mecha did her best, her revamped form & attacks doing moderate damage to Godzilla's half-sister. But she was still no match for the space monster, and was brought down. Yuki managed to come around, and convinced them to retreat. When M.O.G.U.E.R.A managed to fly away so the pilots could repair the damage, that is when Godzilla came on the scene… and thus the battle between siblings resumed, more fierce and extreme than before! But even the mighty saurian was unable to bring her down… so the human pilots decided that in order for either to succeed, they would have to work together with Godzilla to bring down his half-sister! Yuki managed to get over his revenge, and was now going to help his enemy! But in order to be effective this time around, they had to separate M.O.G.U.E.R.A into her two forms. And look what happens.".

All eyes were back on the monitor once more, the screen showing the battle between the mecha and the monster. M.O.G.U.E.R.A was doing great in aerial maneuvers, managing to keep the pressure on Space Godzilla while avoiding most of her projectile attacks. And upon landing, used the _Spiral Grenade Missiles_ to good effect. In addition, showed her speed on her tread-track feet and using her _Drill Beak_ to draw blood from Space Godzilla's right shoulder at the base of the crystal structure! However, the celestial being was too powerful as she used her _Spiral Lighting_ at close range to do some serious damage! In addition, the crystals around her & the _Fukuoka Tower_ itself were regenerating her energy at an incredibly fast rate! The mecha was soon brought down, and was under heavy fire power from Space Godzilla before being forced to retreat… and at that moment, Godzilla came in! Roaring loudly and declaring his challenge to his half-sister!

The battle was fierce and strong, Godzilla roaring fiercely as he charged towards his target head on! However, Space Godzilla had the advantage due to the space crystals and modified tower restoring & amplifying her energy. The saurian gave it his all, but his half-sister gained the advantage quickly by throwing him around with her _Telekinetic Grab_! Her shoulder crystals flashed when the tower shot off electrical bolts that caught them, the saurian absorbing and recharging herself at a rapid pace. She used the energy to lift herself up, not in her Flying-form but rather using telekinesis to float! She used her _Crystal Rain_ technique; uplifting some of the stalagmite crystals from the ground, sending them upward… and having them rain down on her Earthen counterpart to deliver some damage!

Melody exclaimed, "Come on Godzilla! Don't give in! You need to save your son! Don't give up to her!". Many in the audience were cheering for the _King of the Monsters_, many that were viewing the program in the other realms doing the same as they were getting into the action. However, there was some that were cheering for the villainess Space Godzilla. The clip than showed Godzilla switching targets, going after the crystals & trying to demolish the tower.

Dianne realized what he was doing and exclaimed that Godzilla was a genius. The others looked to her, and she explained, "Godzilla figured out that his real target shouldn't be Space Godzilla directly, but the crystals and the tower that is supplying her energy! He truly is a battle genius!". The various beings saw that indeed, Godzilla was trying to destroy the crystal objects and the _Fukuoka Tower_. And that showed to all that he was a monster with fierce intelligence when it came to the art of battle!

As Godzilla endured more _Crystal Rain_ and _Crystal Missile_ techniques from his celestial half-sister, the clip showed M.O.G.U.E.R.A separating into _Land Mogura_ and _Star Falcon_! Yuki was flying in the air ship, actually helping Godzilla by distracting Space Godzilla! Meanwhile, Koji and Kiyoshi would tunnel underground and destroy the base support structure of the tower. The audience gasped, than clapped when they saw the transformation & the separation of M.O.G.U.E.R.A! The aircraft started to fly over the battle zone, blasting the celestial Godzilla with its _Twin Maser Vulcan Cannons_! And the land tank was using its _Buster Drill_ to burrow through the ground at an incredible velocity rate, destroying the base crystals while on its way to its real target… the tower!

Elsa exclaimed, "YES! About time that Yuki dropped his vendetta!". The film than showed _Land Mogura_ firing its blue lasers at its target, up above the tower's base was exploding with Godzilla aiding in the destruction by using his bulk to slam into it! Soon, the immense towering structure was brought down! That cut off Space Godzilla's energy supply!

Mickey stated, "Wow! Now that is what I call teamwork! Mecha and monster working together… I like it a lot!".

Dora smiled and replied, "Same here, Sir Mickey! When the tower is no more, _Land Mogura_ and _Star Falcon_ merge back as one to form M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The two Earth Defenders go to work on Space Godzilla, the saurian showing teamwork as he uses his own body to block his half-sister's energy & keep her in place for M.O.G.U.E.R.A to destroy her crystal shoulders with her _Spiral Grenade Missiles_. However, Space Godzilla retaliates by destroying her left arm & spearing her through the stomach via her tail and throwing her. But Godzilla manages to make a comeback, delivering punishment to the weakening space monster… and finishing her off with his _Spiral Fire Ray_! He destroys Space Godzilla, but in the process shows who it really was so the theories could be put to rest. But in the process, also decimates M.O.G.U.E.R.A. As for what happens after that… well, just watch.".

* * *

The audience, host and special guest look back to the screen where it resumed play. The clip showed the small but potent _Land Mogura_ emerging from the ground, firing its two lasers at the legs of Space Godzilla, while the _Star Falcon_ continued to fire its own cannons. The duo showed remarkable team-work in keeping the celestial saurian off balance, though the space monster was very much annoyed by the two machine's effective teamwork. The duo came together to form M.O.G.U.E.R.A… and the monitor showed her on one side of Space Godzilla, the original on the other side with the space monster in the middle! The mecha fired all weapons, with Godzilla adding his own breath into the mix!

The cheers coming from the audience was very loud, almost reaching to the ceiling! Almost. Moana and Dreams exclaimed, "That's it, you two! Teamwork! Keep her off balance, keep her guessing! Don't let up the pressure!". It seems that when they were passionate in making their feelings known, they went the distance. To those watching, either in the audience or in the other realms, it was RARE to see Godzilla actually working together with a G-Force mecha!

The film showed Godzilla coming in to engage his half-sister in close-quarter combat! The two behemoths pushed and slammed into one another like sumo wrestlers, sparks coming from when they made contact! The earth saurian than lunged and bit into Space Godzilla's left shoulder area, sparks visible as celestial energy came into contact with radiation energy. Godzilla held her there, Kiyoshi stating that Godzilla was smarter than they thought when he & his friend realized that he was not only blocking Space Godzilla's energy absorption, but also the electromagnetic field as well. Gosalyn exclaimed, "Of course Godzilla's smarter than you thought! He's the _King of the Monsters_, after all!". She gave double-fives to Ember & Author **Elfire**, both ladies agreeing with the energetic young one.

The clip showed the M.O.G.U.E.R.A firing her spiral drill missiles, the projectiles streaking and striking true to their targets! Space Godzilla's left shoulder crystal exploded in spectacular fashion! The mecha fired all her weapons again, but this time Godzilla was caught in the line of fire & went down from the various energy attacks. Space Godzilla stood standing, and VERY much ticked off! She sent her own projectile at her, seriously damaging M.O.G.U.E.R.A and tearing off her left arm in the process! However, the pilots acted quickly and launched their finale spiral drill missiles at her! The weapon struck true, destroying Space Godzilla's last crystal shoulder! However, she lashed out her tail and the crystal tip of it speared right through the mecha's stomach! She was lifted off the ground, and flung away with amazing force!

All saw Koji and Kiyoshi going to the Escape Pods that were built into the mecha in case of evacuation… but Yuki stayed behind, launching them out of the downed M.O.G.U.E.R.A! When it was shown that he was loading his bullet into a missile launcher, stating that he would send Godzilla back to Hell where he belonged… some of the audience members were NOT happy. Ariel muttered to herself, "That stupid, stubborn, mule-headed, revenge-seeking…". She was not alone in that area, as some characters and Authors had some choice words for Akira-san… and some were not made for children or younger audience members to hear!

The film showed Godzilla's face in a close-up, blue electricity showing… and some of the power crackling in his very own eye as it opened! The film fast-forwarded a little, showing the spines flashing blue briefly… than Godzilla rising back up, roaring loudly as he was now ready to end the battle! He struck Space Godzilla as she approached the downed mecha, his blue flames hitting true in the back! Space Godzilla retaliated, but her half-brother was in the zone at the moment, all charged up & ready to end the fight! However, help came in the form of M.O.G.U.E.R.A, whose rocket boosters came back online! She flew towards Space Godzilla, striking her hard with her own body! The celestial saurian went down hard after the body-check blow, M.O.G.U.E.R.A kept on going until she slammed through some buildings!

Dora put in, "Heh… you know, some believe that Yuki pushed some buttons by mistake to activate her. I don't believe that. I believe… that M.O.G.U.E.R.A's own soul was briefly driving herself. Wanting the desire to go down in one last blaze of glory rather than just wait for the end to come.". Some thought that was strange, but a majority of the audience and those out in the multiple worlds/universes/dimensions/realms agreed with the princess on that. That M.O.G.U.E.R.A wanted to go down fighting rather than just stay and wait.

The monitor showed the battle between Space Godzilla and her half-brother, the celestial saurian rising up to continue the fight despite his multiple use of blue breath attacks. The scenes skipped the human action this time around, showing the fight between _kaiju_ siblings. Godzilla continued his onslaught, unleashing his _Radiation Death Breath_ multiple times at his half-sister at close range! Soon, she fell down on her back as the assault was too much for her. Godzilla's body than started to flash red, his skin pores displaying red electricity of some kind… and his dorsal spines flashed red before he opened his maw to unleash his more-powerful breath… the _Spiral Fire Ray_! Aurora exclaimed in surprise, "Oh my! He's calling up the energy that Fire Rodan gave to him earlier! He's powering up!".

The red-golden flames struck at both space monster and mecha, who was still near the action. Godzilla fired his red breath again, hitting M.O.G.U.E.R.A's head and causing it and her body to explode & go in flames! Sparks and explosions flew everywhere from where the beam struck at. Godzilla roared loudly once again, his spines flashing red as he unleashed his most powerful breath attack yet! Space Godzilla was engulfed in explosions of the spectacular kind, her whole body going up in a grand finale way that would make even the most hardcore of pyro-technicians proud. The _King of the Monsters_ roared loudly several times over, declaring for heaven and earth to hear that he had won the battle!

Space Godzilla let out one last roar… before it showed that among the flames were golden pollen that lit up like fireflies, rising into the sky! Mickey put in, "Wow! Now that was some battle, and also the last part clinches it! Space Godzilla was truly made by Biollante's cells! And that is incredible in itself!".

The lovely blonde beauty of Amity Park replied, "A fine battle with a fine finish. And it did show that at least parts of M.O.G.U.E.R.A survived, despite being burned up and in pieces. And at the end, Godzilla goes back to Birth Island to check on his son. And also… heh, we see a humorous kind of end that I really like. Look.".

The monitor showed the immense saurian soon stomping away, his work complete as he started the trek back home. It showed Miki, concentrating her psychic powers with her earrings which had the cross mark of Mothra on them rising upward… and showing the amplifier on Godzilla being taken off, courtesy of Saegusa-san! Godzilla turned to seemingly roar a thank you toward her, most likely that the metal attachment had itched in that particular area. The scene than changed to show a boardwalk near the beach, the humans on it as they watched Godzilla walk into the ocean. Kiyoshi actually ran towards the water and exclaimed, "Godzilla! I still have something to settle with you!". It seems that the young Japanese man had a grudge against Godzilla as well, most likely for destroying M.O.G.U.E.R.A since he liked piloting that machine. Godzilla just roared loudly, ignoring the human as he continued to go back to the waters.

The audience laughed at this, seeing a human actually chasing Godzilla as if to settle it all out with a fight. Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** chuckled as she said, "Boy, he would kick your sorry butt if he was even your size! Just accept the loss gracefully.". Some did speculate weither they could take on Godzilla if he was shrunk back to slightly larger-than-normal human size like he was in the _Monsters and Magic_ series.

The clip showed Little Godzilla, who was now free from his crystal imprisonment & waddling all around the area. He reared back, his tiny dorsal spines glowing blue… and he let out his _Radioactive Bubbles_ technique! He was very much surprised by that, but he managed to do it again, showing that he was indeed following in his father's footsteps. The ladies were once again cooing over the cute little mutated Godzillasaurus, and very pleased that he was now capable of producing his own flame. They were sparklers for now, but still cute all the same. Rapunzel and the pixies who were bonded to Little Godzilla felt proud, almost like parents would be to their own child.

* * *

The film went to black, ending the clips there and showing the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia. The audience let loose clapping and cheering that almost blew the roof off! Mickey was among those clapping as he was now up from his seat, a show of excitement on his face. He exclaimed, "OH BOY! Now THAT was one impressive clip! I really want to see the entire film now after seeing that!". Indeed, many were in the same boat as the mouse as plenty all over the realm wanted to see the entire film at the dinner theater club.

Princess Dorathea giggled and remarked, "Same here with me, my friend! The movie really is interesting, and now you can see why it managed to make it to be voted #3 on the top ten movie list for the night!".

Mickey sat back down in his seat, various other members in the audience doing the same as the adrenaline was finally coming under control. He looked to the princess and inquired, "Alrighty than! Now that we have seen much of the film, tell me Dora… what do you think? Why is it you believe that this movie earned its 3rd place ranking?".

The dragon princess composed herself and answered, "I believe that the movie earned its place due to having excellent special effects, a very well-thought out storyline, and also showing to the audience that Godzilla is much more than just a _kaiju_. The special effects, while dated compared to films of today, were very spot on & flashy without losing any of its substance and punch. While most things are now punched in through computers, the special effects team in the film took immense, pride, love, care and detail in how they were shown. That is dedication that I admire and respect very much.". Most nodded their head, seeing that while the special effects were old… they saw it as classic and having a substance one rarely finds nowadays.

Princess Dora moved ahead, "The storyline was very well-thought, combining human interest and actions that mixed well with the _kaiju_ plot. It was very smooth and easy to transit into the main story, and also had characters that we could come to either like… or loathe, in the case of Akira-san. Other than that, everything on it was spot on with minor flaws here & there that actually contributed to the story. In addition, it showed the monsters had a human side… both good and bad. Good in showing Godzilla acting as a parent & Little Godzilla showing his cuteness and innocence. And bad for Space Godzilla imprisoning the little guy, than showing her intelligence by building a crystal fortress around her with a tower being a conduit for her power.".

She finished up, "And that is why _**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_ came in 3rd place, and also why it's a popular movie despite how many years have passed! Classic and good, just like the saurian himself!".

This got a round of applause and cheering from everyone in the audience, Mickey clapping as well before rising up & helping the former spirit back to her feet. He looked to the cameras & audience and declared, "Ladies and gentlemen, this has been Princess Dorathea who introduced the 3rd place movie for our top ten list! Give her another round of applause, please!". His request was granted, the host giving another kiss to the back of the hand of the little lady gentleman-like, Dora blushing and thanking Mickey before going back down to the audience.

The main mouse of the house stated, "Alright! That was our 3rd place movie for this special! Now, it seems that little number went a bit long, so we're going to commercials now! When we come back, we're going to show our 2nd place and runner-up picks! So don't go too far from the action, because we'll be back real soon!". **LORD DESTRYUK** than gave him the signal that the cameras were now off, the commercials running for all to see on their various monitors.

As soon as the signal was given, the audience and workers were abuzz with activity! Many went to the food and drink carts to get some refreshments, while some stayed with Dora to talk more about the film she had just finished showing to all. It seems that the night was still young, and the special still going strong!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… quite a long movie summary for one who managed to get into 3rd place! Not bad, right?

Now before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise & glory to God. Jesus, thank you very much for helping with this chapter! Thank you for giving me the drive, patience and fortitude to continue on with this movie list special! Thank you Lord for the wonderful people who have read and reviewed my story! And praise to you God for everything! Thank you!

So eight movies are done, with two more to go, followed by the runner-ups! Which movie do you believe made it to be in 2nd and 1st place? And also, what do you think of **LORD DESTRYUK's** renovations? Go to the Review section of this special to check it out. At the beginning of the chapter here, some wanted to ask him about Emergency Procedures and such. There is a reason for that. I took an Active Shooter Training program at my work in the library, and realized the seriousness of being prepared no matter what. So I wanted to convey it here; that even at the _House of Mouse_, an escape plan is always needed in case of emergencies. And also to take any kind of threat seriously, and that goes for in real life too.

And now for the questions! Ahem…

Would you buy a plushie from Goofy, Roxanne or Max that featured the _kaiju_ that have appeared so far in the special? And if so, which plushie would you buy? The plushies are these; Gaira, Sanda, Mothra (larvae and adult form, both Heisei & Showa-era), Battra (larvae and adult form), Godzilla (Heisei and Showa), Fire Rodan, Little Godzilla, Baby Godzilla, Showa-era Rodan, Biollante, Titanosaurus, Sym-MechaGodzilla, King Ghidorah, Dorat, Mecha-King Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla-II (both regular and Super), Space Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.

What words would you give to Akira Yuki; on both the special bullet he made for Godzilla, and also on his drive for revenge against him?

What would your thoughts be on seeing Little Godzilla after his little mishap on the beach? And when Godzilla tried to protect him from his half-aunt?

What modifications would you put into M.O.G.U.E.R.A in order to be effective against Space Godzilla? The mecha as one, and also the two parts that make her up when they separate.

What would be your reaction at seeing Little Godzilla doing his father's own trademark flame, even though it was only in the form of sparkler bubbles?

And finally… what would you be doing when the signal is given that the commercials are running now?

Optional Question: If you managed to get your hands on a sample piece of Space Godzilla's crystals, what would your thoughts be on it? What would you do?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

House of Mouse- Top Ten Toho Movies

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well, and enjoying the summer as best you can.

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and honor to God. Lord, thank you for helping me out! With my stories, with my friends & also with life itself! Thank you Jesus for all that you have blessed me with, and thank you for giving me the strength, courage, conviction and steadfastness to follow you as best I can! I really hope and pray to do my best in your name, with the imagination you gave me! Thank you God!

A very hearty thank you to everyone here who read and reviewed my special here! I want to thank now all that reviewed the previous chapter! Ahem…

To **SaurusRock625**: Thank you for the review, and also for the words of encouragement. I want to do my best in my Disney/Toho works, and also my other stories that I make. I will also advertise your works, since they deserve to be recognized and read as well! Thank you for answering my questions, and I will answer yours soon in a way at the end of the notes here.

To **DRAGONDAVE45**: Thanks for the kind words, my friend! And also for the info; these Garoga aliens in your upcoming story sound interesting if they manage to utlize the leftover fragments of the original 1964 King Ghidrah/Ghidorah meteorite cocoon & the unique space crystals leftover from Space Godzilla's apperence. And you would buy the whole set of plushies?! Wow… I bet that **Elfire** would like some of them! And also, how does she like being portrayed here?

To **cornholio4**: Thanks for the short but nice review!

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Thank you for the very long, detailed, passionate and honest review! Believe me, those are the kinds worth waiting for! You and the girls answers, comments and words are so full of fire and passion… its amazing, in a very good way! Thank you so much for the words, and also thank you to the DP girls who put in their words as well! God bless you so much my friend, and keep you strong & sure in Christ!

To **Darkness Rissing**: Big thanks to you, my friend! Thanks for the review here, and also at my other story. I will do my best to make sure you get introduced with honor, dignity and energy! Thank you so much for answering my questions, and also for your help! Reviews from you are worth the wait!

To **Calvin**: Thanks for the review, and we shall see in the future. Believe me, the Disney realm and more will have more than their fair to say about the new 2019 _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ movie!

And finally to **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Thank you for the review, sweetheart! And as always, your passionate and honest review is worth the wait! Thank you for answering my questions, and I hope to give you more thrills in my future stories!

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my special here! I really appreciate it. Also, I want to say this first. For my upcoming Max/Roxanne wedding that is half traditional/half Toho monster wedding, please bring to me a Guest List on whom you want to arrive with you to the wedding. As you know, many Disney/Pixar characters will be there for the joyous event, so if any of you wish to bring non-Disney characters or your own OC's for the wedding, let me know via PM please. And also to **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** and **Darkness Rissing**, PM me the food you will be bringing. Keara is in charge of the main food selection & décor, Darkness is in charge of desserts & dessert décor.

I'm still looking for ways to let Disney and Toho know of my _Monsters and Magic_ series, and I hope to come up with something soon that will get their attention in a good way. If any of you know anyone that is willing to advertise for my novel series and specisls, please let me know. I really want to do all I can so that my stories have a fighting chance at least to be considered in the Disney & Toho line-up. My novels and specials may not be what they want, but I believe that its what both companies need.

In this chapter, **King of 2211** and **Darkness Rissing** will be featured here! And the next chapter will be the finale one! I really hope to do both Authors good and well here!

On another bit of good news… I have the very book I need to continue my _Danny Phantom_ series! Whoo hoo! And its all thanks to my cool brother-in-law Nathan who managed to get it for me! Thank you God for my brother-in-law! Yes! So when the time comes, I shall resume the fanfic series as best I can.

On a final note, its for a certain character named Vanima Brown who is mentioned here. You can find her description in my second chapter of _House of Mouse Special- Godzilla 1985_ and in the first chapter of _House of Mouse- Kaiju Music Awards_.

I do not own _House of Mouse_ or any of the characters that were made by Disney. _House of Mouse_ was created by Rob Gannaway & Tony Craig. Directed by Rob Gannaway, Tony Craig, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Mike Moon and Rob Renzetti. Production company was Walt Disney Television Animation & Toon City, distributor was Buena Vista Television. The series was released in January 2001, final episode was on October 2003.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please.

WatchMojo is a series created by Ashkan Karbasfrooshan, Raphael Daigneault and Christine Voulieris. The series was launched on the Web in January 2006, and still very much active. The headquarters is located in Montreal, Canada with Ashkan as the CEO of said company.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

At the legendary dinner theater club known to all as _The House of Mouse_, the audience members & some of the staff/crew there were getting some food and drinks from the carts that were nearby. The members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ were discussing about the Toho film that had managed to secure 3rd place, _**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_. Author **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** spoke, "The movie was very interesting and good. Heh, Godzilla's son was very cute to see! And also those crystals from Space Godzilla… I would really like to acquire one and examine it. Something that can be a conduit for any type of energy, amplifying/reflecting/absorbing it as well is something that really tickles my inventive side!".

She was not alone in that department in wanting to examine and study one of the celestial saurian's crystals, as many Authors and other animated beings that were gifted with imagination & innovation wanted to see what they could use the crystals for. In their view, crystals that had absorbed the energy of supernovas, able to reflect or absorb energy like Godzilla's blue flames or M.O.G.U.E.R.A's various energy weapons was indeed impressive. And also to conduct and amplify any form of energy was also a rare thing to see!

Valerie Grey put in, "I know what you mean! After seeing M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in action, both as herself & when she split into those two smaller but effective machines… I want to see if I can make something like that for myself, a mini-mecha that can do what she did!". The former spirit hunter still had a passion for machines & weapons, but this time in a way that was meant to help her crush Danny in his fight against ANY form of villainy. And after seeing the U.N.G.C.C. mecha in action, was imagining a mini-version of it by her side to battle all kinds of enemies! Be they mortal or supernatural.

Vanellope stated, "My favorite part about it was when M.O.G.U.E.R.A. split into those two machines! Golly, I wanted to go in there and drive either of them! I would get a kick out of driving that tank _Land Moguera_, and having a rush in piloting that _Star Falcon_ flying machine!". The young princess of Sugar Rush always got herself hyped up when thinking about driving vehicles, especially ones that looked very sophisticated and/or new. Racing was in her blood, or in her case code.

Some of the members looked to Author **Dreams Come True 996**, Princess Calla, Princess Eilonwy, Dani, Dorathea, Peg Pete and Gosalyn. The ladies were smiling as they huggled the many plushies that they had acquired from Goofy, Max and Roxanne. The wife of landlord Pete huggled the plushies of Showa-era Godzilla and Heisei-era adult form Mothra and exclaimed, "Oh, these are so adorable! I want to be able to give something to my future grandchildren! I hope they like them, especially P.J. and Vanima!". The mature beauty had seen her son get very close to the blonde woman over the years, and was EXTREMELY positive that shortly after Max and Roxanne's wedding… she would be hearing the bells toll for P.J. and Vanima.

Ember looked at the plushie that Dreams got for her, it was Baby Godzilla, before smiling wide and huggling the plush creation. There was a secret about her that only Danny and very few others knew about her. While she was a punk rocker and acted like a very tough girl in the public… she also harbored a major love for cute, plushie animals. She had a secret hobby of collecting many plushies as a child back when she was alive, and it carried over when she passed on. Her room in the Ghost Zone (a.k.a. Purgatory) had a revolving wall that activated at the touch of a secret switch that held the innocent treasures that she loved to cuddle with when no one was looking.

Nowadays, she settled for cuddling with Danny though he didn't hurtfully tease her when he found out about her hobby. He stated that he actually found it cute and endearing that she had a love for plush animals, and didn't mock her at all about it. Ember was very grateful for that, but also made him swear to NOT tell a single soul, living or deceased, about her secret venture.

Before anything else could be said, Minnie went over to the group and announced, "Okay everyone! We have one minute until the cameras start up! Please go back to your seats as quickly as possible.". That made the members quickly finish up any kind of snacks or drink they had, discarding the used items like napkins and cups into either a trash can or recycling bin, depending on said item. Mickey himself rushed back to the stage and his chair, making sure that everything was in excellent order for when the show started. Authors **Tiger2014** and **LORD DESTRYUK** manned their cameras once more, making sure the equipment was in working order.

The main squeeze of Mickey's life did the countdown with her fingers for all to see, and when she went to one with her finger, she pointed it at the host and the cameras. The lights above illuiminated a bit brighter, the cameras rolling with the red lights on to indicate that they were officially back on the air!

* * *

Mickey smiled and waved to everyone as he exclaimed, "Hiya everyone! I hope all of you out there in the various worlds and realms are back to your seats, because we're almost to the climax of our special! And to everyone in the audience, are you ready to see the 2nd place winner & the honorable mentions before going to the 1st place Toho movie?". The response he got was a resounding cheer, accompanied by clapping that could be heard outside!

With a warm smile, the main mouse of the house stated, "Than without further ado, please welcome our next special guest who will show & tells us why this particular Toho monster movie made it to the number two slot of our top ten list! Please give a big welcome to… Author **King of 2211**!". The spotlight shone on the area where the special guests have been emerging, and coming forth was the young Author himself! The crowd cheered and clapped for the writer, especially some friends of his in San Fransoyko as they watched their companion making himself known.

The Author smiled and waved to everyone, going to Mickey and both shaking hands. He looked to be VERY pleased to be on stage now, taking his seat and waving to the audience and cameras before completely settling down. Mickey said, "Thanks for being our special guest for our little special program here! Tell us, are you excited to be here?".

The young man nodded with a large grin and answered, "Of course I'm excited to be here! On stage with you, the very icon of Disney itself! Facing countless people out there in the various universes and dimensions! And to top it all off, showing to all the Toho monster movie that managed to get into 2nd place, which is no easy feat!".

Said icon of Disney was very pleased to hear it and inquired, "Alright than! Now Mr. King… what Toho film managed to get voted in at #2 for our special?".

**King of 2211** smirked now as he answered, "Well Mickey, the _kaiju_ film that is 2nd on the list… the film that came VERY close to the top slot… it's the very first movie that showed here at the club on March 2017! Yes, it's the very first movie that DJ introduced to the club and her occupants two years ago! It is… the American, VHS-version of _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_!". The screen above them switched from showing the insignia of the _Monsters and Magic_ series to showing the image of a movie poster… however instead of a Japanese poster like the others, it featured an American one.

The image showed the immense body of Godzilla, his head shown with his claws up & maw open as several small Japanese aircraft fighters were streaking towards him. Further down where his body was at was a metropolis that had explosions going off all around it! Below said buildings were a mass of people, and above the chaos close to Godzilla's clawed hands was the original _Super X_ vehicle! In the top left corner were red words on a small, yellow rectangular field that showed **ALL NEW!**. And on the upper-right corner were the English words in a dull golden color **YOUR FAVORITE FIRE BREATHING MONSTER… LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN HIM BEFORE!**. Underneath the crowd were the words in blood-red _**GODZILLA 1985: THE LEGEND IS REBORN**_, with yellow English words that showed the credits of the feature film. It showed the rating as well, showing it was PG & also the company logo and words of New World Pictures was shown as well.

Mickey was indeed surprised, as it showed on his face. Most of the audience were surprised, but as they thought on it… it was soon understandable on why this movie was voted to be in 2nd place, as it was the very first movie that Author **DJ Rodriguez** did introduce to the _House of Mouse_. Said being smiled widely as his most fave of all the Toho Godzilla movies was shown.

The host put in, "Wow! I have to say, even I'm surprised here that this movie managed to make its way to the #2 slot! But than again, it was a pretty good movie the first time it aired here two years ago.". Those who had been in the club when the very first _Toho Movie Night_ commenced were smiling, having some fond memories of that day.

King replied, "Indeed. Also, this movie holds a special place all its own since it was when they changed Godzilla from his Showa-era incarnations… and not just physically. They gave the saurian a more in-depth look and feel, which is why many still remember fondly the Heisei-era days.". It was true in a manner; Godzilla was brought back after a nine-year hiatus, changed both physically and emotionally. To show to all that he was more than a mere monster and hero… but a being that showed character and strength. Something that truly was more than meets the eye.

Dani whispered to her friends, "Oh, I have got to see that movie! Godzilla in there looks so… so… different, but in a good way!". Her fellow _Danny Phantom_ beings agreed, hoping to ask DJ if he could let them borrow his VHS tape of the movie so they could see it.

Mickey asked, "Well… even though most did see it, we want to hear from you on what this movie is all about, and why it made it to be 2nd place on our list. Give us all ya got, King!".

* * *

The Author started out, "You want it, you got it Mick! Okay now… the movie first starts out with a fishing vessel called the _Yahata Maru_ that is adrift at sea, caught in a terrible storm that is forcing them towards an island. One of the main heroes of the story, a young Japanese man named Ken, is with the crew as they try to steer through the wind & rain. However… they soon see something emerge from the island! And its at this point where a legendary sound is heard… followed by the eyes of a legendary American actor who seemingly has heard that sound before.".

Everyone looks up to the monitor, where the American poster is replaced… by the intro of the movie _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_! While some would complain that it was slow, a vast majority liked it. The intense orchestra music and look of the intro gave a classic, excited feeling that would give rise to anticipation from the audience. The screen than showed the Japanese fishing vessel that was caught in a powerful storm, the crew trying to endure the turmoil the weather was bringing to them. It showed Ken, who was wearing a life jacket and looked very much nervous about the whole event. That is when the scene showed sparks emerging from a shadowy body of land… and than the screaming of the humans, followed by a very familiar roar! The clip than showed the blue eyes of a human, and than the back of said being that showed various books… and a white ceramic figurine of an Oriential dragon.

Ember looked to her fellow _Kaiju Supreme_ members, inquiring on who the human was. Author **Japan Boy** answered, "He's a famous American actor. You'll hear his name soon, but his real name is Raymond William Stacy Burr. He featured in many radio, television and movie features back in the 1950s and such.".

**King of 2211** spoke, "When the storm finally passed, a young Japanese reporter by the name of Goro Maki was sailing by when he spotted the sea craft. It was still intact, but dead in the water… in more ways than one. He managed to get on the ship and soon found the crew dead, and found the cause of it! It was due to a sea louse, but one that was HUGE! It tried to kill Goro, but he was saved by Ken who had managed to survive. When the duo were spotted by a helicopter and rescued, the Prime Minister of Japan realized that the true culprit wasn't the sea louse… but the legend himself, Godzilla! He ordered it for it to be kept a secret, and it was due to his story being dropped because of said national secret that Goro was able to meet Professor Hayashida. And also learn more about Godzilla.".

The host, special guest and audience members looked to the screen above to see the clip continue forward. It showed Goro sailing on a smaller craft, the young man finding the ship & climbing about to find one of the crew members drained dry of all moisture & fluids! He managed to find Ken knocked out but still alive, but was attacked by an enormous black sea louse! The two struggled and it seemed that the mutation was going to win… until it shrieked and died, forcing Goro to knock it off of his being and looking up to show Ken wielding a butcher knife that had the louse's blood on it… and a very dangerous, shocked look in his eyes. The film showed the two on the deck with Ken being bandaged up, and soon rescued by a passing helicopter.

The film soon showed the Prime Minister with his aides, and shortly after that cut to a newspaper room where Goro was talking to the editor-in-chief. The clip soon showed a building that read **Hayashida Bioscience Institute**, and soon going inside where it showed the reporter meeting with the professor. The audience heard Hayashida-san's words on how Godzilla was not a monster, but a living nuclear weapon that was destined to walk the Earth forever as he was indestructible. But some were confused when he stated that Godzilla was also a victim of the modern nuclear age, and also answering Goro's questions stating that the mutated Godzillasaurus was impervious to all manner of weapons.

Cinderella whispered to the others, "I think its very good that instead of diving into revenge, Dr. Hayashida instead saw what Godzilla is and really wanted to study him like a true scientist would.". Most of the party were also in agreement with Mrs. Charming on that ground. Hayashida had lost his parents when the original Godzilla emerged in 1954. And even though he stated in the movie that at first, he was set on revenge when studying Godzilla to find a weakness… he had gradually dropped and ceased the negative ambition in order to truly study the behemoth & the effects of radiation on living organisms. In their view, the good doctor had conquered the bad within him to truly be free from it.

Mickey put in, "Wow! Now that is interesting to hear and see. So the sea louse, a tiny water parasite, grew due to feeding on Godzilla's blood. The Prime Minister trying to keep a lid on the possibility that Godzilla had rose up again after so many years, and a scientist who managed to let go of any kind of negativity towards the saurian. Very cool!".

King remarked, "Indeed it is, Mickey. Personally, I do wonder what would happen if something else came into contact with Godzilla's nuclear-powered blood. And also glad to see that there are some characters that are able to fight the darkness of revenge and beat it! So, let's continue on! Goro manages to help Ken reunite with his sister Naoko, and at the same time Godzilla stikes again after getting attacked by a Russian nuclear submarine. The Navy tries to investigate the incident, since during that time there was a Cold War between the U.S. and the Soviet Union. This in turn cases the Japanese government to finally release the secret about Godzilla, and this causes a cascade of events that will lead up to something big in the future.".

All looked to the monitor once more, showing Goro talking with the lovely Japanese lady before the scene changed to that of a hospital, where Naoko managed to push on through to see her bandaged brother Ken. The clip than transisted to show the a submarine that was traversing the ocean, and that it was a Russian nuclear sub that had managed to spot Godzilla who was coming towards them. The sub fired at the mutated Godzillasaurus, but instead of being destroyed… he kept on coming, demolishing the undersea craft which exploded! The scene than changed to show the American Navel branch, an elderly general giving orders to after being briefed on what happened to said sub.

The screen than showed the Prime Minister with his aides once more, looking over the photos that they had managed to get that displayed what the Russian sub officers took before they were wiped off the face of the planet. At seeing the Prime Minister ordering a press conference to be taken place to announce the true culprit of the underwater vessel's destruction was not the U.S. or another foreign power but by Godzilla, Princess Calla put in, "That was actually good that the leader of Japan did try to keep Godzilla a secret, than told the world about him after getting proof.". At seeing their puzzled looks, the daughter of King Gregor explained to them as best she could.

She put in that if the Prime Minister had allowed the news of Godzilla sinking the _Yahata Maru_ to be released to the public, it would have created a panic that most likely would have sent numerous ships out to sea to try and locate him. And with the possibility of having the Russian sub have more nuclear-powered back-up, that would have resulted in more deaths & the mutated saurian to have more of a feast in devouring the vessel's nuclear reactors. It would appear that Calla had done some extensive research in anything nuclear thanks to looking up much of Toho's past _kaiju_ films. Despite being in a realm that was in medieval times, she had a sharp mind.

The film continued on, showing the press being present at the conference the Prime Minister called for. Ken was there, saying his piece on how he was the only survivior of the fishing ship he was on… and also on how Godzilla must be destroyed before anyone else is killed. The clip shows newspapers being printed out, various headlines showing in large, bold white words that it Godzilla was back. The audience members laughed a little at seeing the part of the American soldier that was looking at the underwater photo of the _kaiju_… but it was upside-down. However, the beings went silent as they saw the part of the ambassadors of both the United States & Russia come to the Japan Embassy to request that the use of nuclear weapons be used against the saurian. However, the Prime Minister stated that the policy of Japan was ironclad… that NO nuclear weapons of any kind would be used on Japanese soil, not even against the _King of the Monsters_.

* * *

The main mouse of the house said, "Now that is some start to something big! Brother and sister reunited, Godzilla sinking a nuclear sub that almost starts another World War, a press conference concerning the big guy & Japan firm with their policies concerning nuclear weapons. I have to say, so far its so good!".

**King of 2211** remarked, "You got that right, Mr. Mouse! You know, I really liked how the Japanese government didn't give way to two superpowers like the U.S. and Russia when it came to nuclear weapons. Shows they got honor and backbone. Now to point things off here, just so we're clear. This Toho movie had three different versions. The original Japanese one, the English version that had the Soviet Union having an illegal weapon site in Japan & the Russian version that featured the U.S. being the ones that had the illegal site docked in Japan. So the one that is showing now is the English version, just to clear things up.".

The Author pressed forward, "Now where was I…? Oh yes! After the talks with the Prime Minister didn't go their way, a Russian ship that was docked in Tokyo Harbor was actually a secret launch site that had the capabilities to launch a nuclear missile from a satellite in outer space. It seemed that Russia wanted to keep a nuclear option open, in secret that is. Prof. Hayashida and the others go over the photos of Godzilla that the professor managed to acquire though connections, while the Japanese government do their best to try and locate the behemoth. And than… the king himself makes his official apperence after so long off screen! And you can see why they put in the movie title '_The Legend is Reborn_'.".

All looked back to the large & wide video monitor to show a secret Russian agent going into a ship that was indeed a secret weapons site that was linked to a Soviet Union satellite! Dorathea whispered to Valerie, "I may not be that well-versed in today's policies and politics. But I do know one thing… if anyone from outside my realm was hiding a thing within it that could launch such a terrible weapon… oh, there would be far more than just words being spoken!". The dark-skinned beauty couldn't find any argument with that. Anything that would pose a serious threat to her country and family, she would be ready to defend & counter-attack.

The clip than showed the Japanese heroes and heroine going over the pictures of Godzilla & also some radar info that was given to them. Hayashida theorized, with proof, that the mutated Godzillasaurs required nuclear material to sustain himself. Ariel said softly, "Well, that's only partially true. Godzilla still has a stomach like any other natural creature, so he only needs nuclear material to keep his power level up. Anything else, he needs food like fish and sea mammals to sustain himself.". This was a theory that was mostly agreed by in the _Kaiju Supremes_ members, and also others that were Godzilla fans out there in the various worlds/realms/dimensions/universes.

When the film showed the helicopters and various other aircrafts launching underwater probes and/or doing sonar scans, and the operators telling all pilots to NOT engage Godzilla but rather report his position, many in the audience & in the other worlds watching the broadcast believed it was the right call to make. Some stated that they wouldn't engage the _King of the Monsters_ for anything, and they was no amount in the world that would make them change their minds. However, more adventurous characters would admittedly jump at the chance to take on the legend himself.

The screen soon turned black, with a familiar growl soon sounding off. Powerful stomps shook the land, as the screen showed a nuclear power plant coming up for all to see. A guard came out to see what was making all the noise… and the ground in front of him splits open, a fissure appearing through the road like a miniature earthquake had just struck! The stunned security man fell down on his rear… and the camera panned upwards, the music becoming dramatic, to show that in front of the guard was the legend himself… the undespuited _King of the Monsters_ and all other _kaiju_… Godzilla! The audience cheered at seeing the face, and hearing the roar, of the most potent beings that ever graced the Toho realm!

Danielle spoke, "I have to say this… THAT is how one makes an entrance!". Vanellope high-fived the halfa teen, showing that she agreed with that statement. Many were in the same boat as them, but just opted to stay silent as they continued to watch the film.

The clip continued onward, seeing the stunned Japanese guard sadly crushed under Godzilla as he continued to move towards the nuclear power plant. The announcement to evacuate from the area was given, many employees fleeing from the sight of the gigantic monster, though many stayed behind to try and shut down the plant. A helicopter carrying Hayashida, Goro and Ken moved in so the scientist & his helpers could get closer in order to record the event and get data on the saurian. The film displayed Godzilla plowing through the small buildings, bending down and going into the reactor top that started to spew forth an immeasurable amount of steam in his face! He than pulled forth what appeared to be the reactor core, and stood still holding it while his spines flashed & glowed a brilliant blue-white coloring. Some birds flew by, chirping loudly… and that got Godzilla to drop the depleted nuclear reactor to follow said animals back to the sea.

Mickey stated, "Hot dog! Now that is what I call an intimidating entrance! Godzilla looked more fierce and stronger than he was back in the Showa-era! And even to today, still holds that unique look and quality that separates him from his other incarnations.".

The Author replied, "I hear ya on that, Mickey. Godzilla sure knows how to make an entrance, and also I agree with you that this version has a distinct quality all of his own that makes this movie stand out from the rest. Now, to continue… ah yes! After that incident, the American reporter known as Steve Martin is called to Washington to give the military there more insight on what they are dealing with. At the same time, Japan reveals its latest weapon known as _Super X_ that was originally built to defend the capital from enemy attacks. And that it unconventional weapons that would be more effective against Godzilla. In the meantime, Hayashida & the others discover more things about the saurian. And once they do… they bring forth a Plan B to the Japanese government.".

* * *

All turned their attention back to the monitor, where the film resumed play. Steve Martin is revealed, saying that he was expecting the military government to call on him. The clip soon shows the Prime Minister with his aides, and the top officials in many branches of the government & the military. The military weapon known as Super X is revealed, stating that it would be utilized against Godzilla. The film moved forward, showing Prof. Hayashida and the others looking at the various data they collected during the mutated Godzillasaurus's feasting on the nuclear reactor. The picture soon showed an infrared scan on Godzilla's brain, the professor stating that even though heavily mutated, was similar to that of a bird since in nature, dinosaurs and birds were distantly related.

At hearing this, Belle whispered, "Now that is interesting. I would like to know more about my own _kaiju_, Anguirus's brain like that. To see if its more like a reptile, or more like a bird's brain. Hearing what the professor said about Godzilla just makes me that more curious about him and the other giant monsters.". She was not alone in that line of thinking, as there were many beings in the Disney realm that wanted to know more about the Toho titans. Many Authors and characters started to put scenarios in their imaginations on studying & finding more about the physiology, biology and more about the legends of Toho.

The film continued on, Ken showing a picture of Godzilla following the white sea birds in the background. The professor stated that Godzilla had a conditioned response to it… and that allowed him to come up with the idea that had the brother of Naoko go to Mt. Mihara, which was a volcano. The film fast-forwarded a little, stopping to where Professor Hayashida put forth the idea of using the frequency of the sea birds chirping to activate Godzilla's conditioned response to it via electrical means. And they would use it to lure the saurian to the rim of the volcanic Mt. Mihara, and make a controlled eruption by placing well-placed charge explosives within the crater. The Prime Minister approved of both plans; utilizing Super X & the professor's plan. At hearing this, many of the audience members frowned at this as they did not like the idea of using something from nature to bring about the downfall of something that was a part of nature. Heavily mutated and in time outside of his own yes, but still related to nature.

The screen than showed clips from the famous movie _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ which was the 1954 film, the American military looking at the clips to get a good idea on what they were up against. It was than Steve Martin made his apperence, and the general being told that he was one of the very few surviviors that witnessed Godzilla's first rise to the world all those years ago. When the reporter told them that firepower of any size or magnitude was not the answer, and the general asking on why they couldn't kill Godzilla now like the last time 30 or so years ago, Steve answered that the _kaiju_ was more like a force of nature. He akined Godzilla to an earthquake & tsunami, saying that it would be more prudent to study and learn more about him… even try to communicate with him. And when he stated that those many years ago, they never found the corpse of Godzilla, the audience and those very familiar with the Toho titans knew that it was due to the infamous Oxygen Destroyer.

Regina whispered, "Actually, that Steve Martin character has the right idea about what Godzilla is. He is a force of nature, proving that he's part of it. And also that we can communicate with him well, now that we have bonded to him.". Those that had truly bonded to Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ knew what she was talking about. Thanks to DJ's _Monsters and Magic_ series, they had a deeper understanding of the monsterous beings. And a connection to them that was even more potent than Miki Saegusa's own psychic powers! Some would have to even say that it was close to the Twin Fairies/Cosmos bond between them and Mothra.

The film fast-forwarded a little until it reached a certain scene, where a Japanese pilot had spotted Godzilla's dorsal spines in the ocean! The announcement was made that he was spotted moving towards Tokyo Bay, followed by a press conference & live-video feed where the government delivered the same message. The scene showed many Japanese citizens around the city in what appeared to be a state of controlled chaos, trying to get out of the city as fast as possible, with the Tokyo police force mobilizing quickly & effectively to try and contain the multiple situations arising all over the place. It soon showed the scene of military personnel and soldiers planting charges at the volcanic rim of Mt. Mihara, and also building a makeshift receiver that would be used to send out the electronic frequency of the birds chirping.

The clip soon came to show where Goro stated that if Godzilla was lured to the volcano, that he would be burned alive. That it would be a horrible death for the monster. When Prof. Hayashida remarked that it wouldn't really kill Godzilla, and Ken demanding that it should kill the _kaiju_… the professor spoke for all to hear. He said, "**The other night at the reactor… didn't you sense it? The beast has a purpose. Thirty years ago, Godzilla appeared for the first time. Before that, he was only a legend. Godzilla's a warning… a warning to every one of us. When mankind falls into conflict with nature, monsters are born. I'm just trying to… send him home.**". The movie paused during this, allowing for Mickey and the Author to speak freely.

The iconic symbol of Disney spoke, "Wow… just… wow! Even though I have seen it before, it always gets me. The scenes, the dramatic music, the action… not to mention these insightful words like what Martin and Hayashida spoke concerning Godzilla.".

**King of 2211** replied, "Now you can see why this movie was able to secure the 2nd place spot. And I really liked what the professor said about Godzilla. That when man and nature clash, the results are often something that we never see coming. And sadly, where mankind is too prideful to admit that they made a mistake when trying to do something outside of nature's boundaries.".

The audience members, and also those watching the broadcast in the multiple realms, agreed with both the Author and the Japanese professor. Cubbi looked to the various characters and Authors and asked, "Say, what do you think Godzilla's purpose is? Personally for me, he's a warrior whose purpose is to protect his home.". Some were now wondering what was the saurian's core purpose, on why he had been forced to endure such pain and power thanks to the careless nuclear testing done shortly after World War II. Some believed that he had no purpose, that he was merely an animal that had too much power. However, some believed that he had a purpose… one perhaps having a calling from a higher authority.

The Author cleared his throat and said, "Okay now, let me see… ah! Godzilla emerges and starts to stroll through Tokyo, taking care of any kind of military resistance. And also unknowingly causing a certain spy member to launch a deadly weapon at him. Martin states that there has to be a more effective way to take care of him, and also Hayashida manages to complete the electronic chirping frequency… and also the introduction of _Super X_!".

* * *

The film unpaused, continuing on as the scene showed a lone helicopter hovering above the water… and pilots freaking out when they saw the emergence of Godzilla, who roared loudly as if announcing to the world that he was back! The clip showed the fighter jets unloading their deadly payload on the mutated Godzillasaurus, but it didn't seem to faze him. Two jets went down, but many more remained before Godzilla dived into the sea. He emerged once again, this time in Tokyo Bay where he was met with more resistance from the human military! He endured the many deadly projectiles being fired at him, and also the Russians on the ship still docked at the harbor evacuating from the area. Godzilla dived down to avoid the attacks, his sudden wake sending the Soviet ship crashing into the side of the harbor where the spy was greatly injured and tried to get back up.

The saurian emerged once more, glaring at the humans who had dared to end him. The soldiers were soon retreating, being given the order to withdraw. However, Godzilla would not have it… his dorsal spines flashing blue before he unleashed his _Raditaion Death Breath_ on the entire military line on the bridge! Explosions followed, the entire division wiped out in a single blast of blue nuclear fire! Once he saw the resistance gone, Godzilla roared in victory. Moana softly stated, "Whoa… now that is some power… I wonder if any of the beasts from the _Realm of Monster__s_ could even handle him…". The realm contained vast amounts of dangerous beasts, small and large, such as the giant coconut-crab Tamatoa. And after hearing her statement, some who were familiar with the Polynesian beauty were wondering the same thing. On weither the monsters from the Disney realm would have a chance against the Toho titans.

The clip showed the dying Russian man managing to get into the damaged control room, stating that he was the only one that could launch the missile. He weakly raised his hand… and pressed the square red button that activated the countdown! Meanwhile, Godzilla came ashore into the city where many Japanese citizens were running fast from the towering colossus. The film displayed that even though Godzilla was smaller than some of the towering man-made objects like the skyscraper buildings… they were no match against something that was like a force of nature! The scene fast-forwarded the destructive action to show the Americans, who were also in awe at what they were seeing. When the General stated that they would give the Japanese all the support they needed, Martin exclaimed that was a bad idea & that they had to figure out another way to deal with the saurian.

He stated, "**Troops, aircrafts, rockets… they were all used before. All they'll do is confuse and antagonize him further. He's looking for something, searching! If only we can figure out what it is before it's too late…**".

This got some of the audience members talking & whispering, wondering if it was true that Godzilla was searching for something in Tokyo. Princess Eilonwy suggested, "Maybe Tokyo is like… well, a mating ground of sort? You know, like how certain animals travel for miles to a certain spot to find a mate. Maybe the land, back in Godzilla's time, is a mating ground and he's there looking for a female Godzilla.". For some, it did make sense in a peculiar way. However, Gosalyn and Valerie disagreed and put in that Godzilla was searching for his ancestral home. Putting forth that certain animals such as birds had honing instincts, and most likely Tokyo was his ancestors home back in the days of the dinosaurs.

The film resumed, showing the heroes and heroine working as fast as they could to finish their duty in imitating the birds chirping. And many shaking their heads at seeing the homeless vagrant cleaning out the places that was empty due to Godzilla, and also when he actually told off the saurian when he looked up to see him. Author **Japan Boy** put in, "I think that fool needs to get himself checked out to a mental hospital. Talking off to Godzilla when he's close by… oh boy…". Many agreed with the Author, as someone that looted during a crisis like what Tokyo was experiencing now & mouthing off to the _King of the Monsters_ up close… yes, some sessions of the mind were needed for the vagrant.

The movie resumed, Godzilla coming to the building where the heroes and heroine was at. It seemed that the professor's project was a success… as Godzilla turned to face them, roaring as he was hearing the electronic chirping coming from a device Ken was holding up that made the sound. He went to them, but was soon distracted by the red-colored maser tanks that had rolled in! Godzilla gave slow chase to them, the masers doing their part to lure him away from the building the others were in. The clip came showing him being shot at by the lasers, and giving off his famous roar! The Prime Minister was soon shown with the others, declaring to launch the _Super X_… and the military stating that it was already on its way. Soon, the film went back to Tokyo and the orchestra music that proclaimed the arrival of the super hovercraft weapn struck up! _Super X_ had indeed arrived on the scene!

Mickey proclaimed, "Golly, even though I saw this movie before… getting pumped up from seeing it again! This movie really has earned its spot in 2nd place on our list!".

The special guest remarked, "I know, right? With Toho monster movies like this, they always seem to get your blood pumping! If your old or young, movies like this are just classic to see! Now than… ah, here we go! Super X seems to make short work of Godzilla through clever useage of flares and cadmium missiles, but the danger escalates when the Russian missile is launched and heading for Tokyo! Also, the professor and Ken manage to get away from the city via a helicopter rescue. However, Goro and Naoko are left behind while they watch the others go towards Mt. Mihara to set everything up. The Americans managed to shoot it down in the atmosphere with a missile of their own, but that in turn produces a miracle that revives Godzilla for round two! And soon… you will see why this movie truly earned its place in the list due to the ending.".

* * *

The screen above showed the film resuming play, the _Super X_ crew showing inenguity and prowess as they brought about the downfall of Godzilla. Many audience members did not like to see whome they considered a hero go down like that. The Americans also showed confirmation that Godzilla was dead, though Martin was not so sure of that. The film than showed the launch of the Russian missile, both Americans & Japanese being informed of the event as well. For the Japanese, they learned that the nuclear missile would perform a blast that would be fifty times that of the Hiroshima incident during the final days of World War II! The clip went on to show the Prime Minister, ordering to contact the United States and see if they could intercept the projectile that was in space. The scene than showed a downed Godzilla with a floating _Super X_ nearby, Professor Hayashida stating that Godzilla was not dead… that he could not die so easily.

The film fast-forwarded to show the Soviet missile colliding with the U.S. missile, an explosion filling space with nuclear power that covered a good portion of the sky above Japan! The skies grew dark, and lighting started to pour forth from the clouds like rain! A few bolts struck the body of Godzilla, making him flash in blue color, some striking his dorsal spines that also flashed blue. Godzilla's eyes opened up, his maw twitching… and among the pouring thunderbolts… Godzilla rose back up, and roared loudly to all that he was alive! Snow White whispered, "I remember Sofia said that it was Heaven itself that revived Godzilla, not just the lighting bolts. And… I believe her.". Author **Dreams Come True 996** and her friends agreed with her on that, that it was God Himself that saw fit to revive the saurian once more. Not just lighting bolts.

The clip displayed for all to see Godzilla stalking the hovercraft super weapon, _Super X_ doing all it can against the revived behemoth but its weapons were not slowing Godzilla down at all! Soon, the mutated Godzillasaurus brought down the craft… than finished the fight for good by pushing & dropping a massive skyscraper on the machine! Godzilla growled in victory, saying in a way that he still craved a worthy opponent to battle. The scene showed the massive mutated saurian bearing down on Goro and Naoko, who got help getting down from the building they were in thanks in part to the vagrant who was passing by. The film fast-forwarded a little to show the professor at Mt. Mihara, who had put in the frequency module into the special transceiver dish. Just as Godzilla was about to stomp more towards the humans, his head lifted up… and the clip showed his eyes closing, as if realizing that it was time for him to go, he started to lumber away from the city.

Dorathea whispered, "Oh Godzilla…". The film showed the saurian swimming through the water, than climbling slowly up the rim to the volcano. The scene showed the area littered with charges, and the behemoth soon crashing more down into the mouth of the area, soon force of nature facing the glowing core of the mountain like it was an enemy! Ken pushed the button… and the charges exploded, covering the area in a sea of red explosions as Godzilla roared loudly! The film showed the Japanese leaders and the American leaders gazing at the mutated Godzillasaurus, who continued to roar as the volcano came alive to claim him. Strangely to some, it was like Godzilla was declaring that even as a king… he was ready to go, sinking into the fiery core of the mountain!

The part came where it showed the _King of the Monsters_ LEAPT into Mt. Mihara's center… letting out such a scream that it made the audience members wince, and a few of them shed tears for the seemingly demise of Godzilla. The film shortly played the words of Steve Martin, "_**Nature has a way sometimes of reminding man just how small he is. She occasionally throws up the terrible offspring of our pride and carelessness… to remind us on how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, and earthquake… or a Godzilla. The reckless ambitions of man are often dwarfed by their dangerous consequences. For now, Godzilla- that strangely innocent and tragic monster- has gone to earth. Whether he returns or not, or is never again seen by human eyes, the things he has taught us remain.**_".

* * *

When the film was over, the screen went black and the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia. Mickey spoke, "Now that is why movies like that are classic, vintage! They may not have the special computer effects and such like today, but they have a certain charm and timelessness that make it worth watching!".

**King of 2211** put in, "You got that right, sir! Almost like Disney itself, know what I mean? Hahaha, of course you do! Now, to go over why this movie made it to the 2nd slot of the top ten list. First off, the movie has got a solid plot to it. Not overly complicated or complex, but simple enough for the audience to follow & intense enough to get into. The subtle but strong presence of Steve Martin here makes it even more interesting, and also the words from certain characters also give the film… and Godzilla himself more substance. It gives the film more of an in-depth look at all of the _kaiju_, especially the king of them all. Special effects are well & in place, timed right and made with dedication, skill and love. This particular Godzilla incarnation was spot on, a blend of Heisei-era with Showa-era characteristics. All in all, it's a very excellent movie to see multiple times. For both kids, young adults, adults and the elderly as well.".

Mickey looked to the audience and asked, "Well folks, what do you think?". The reaction was a resounding amount of applause and cheering from everyone, the audience members standing tall and showing their support for the Author's words and for the film that made it to 2nd place!

The main mouse of the house laughed in delight and declared, "Well, and that is that! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Author **King of 2211** and the movie he just presented, _**Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**_! Come on everyone, give him and the film a hand!". The audience clapped loudly once again, some whistling as the Author rose from his seat and gave a playful bow to all. He than straightened up and gave Mickey a good firm handshake, than a friendly hug before going back down to the others.

The host of the special look to all and asked, "Alright everyone? Ready to see the Honorable Mentions that did get on the list, but didn't quite make the cut?". His answer was another round of applause, cheering and whistling as many were dying to see the Toho films that at least would be mentioned in honorable fashion.

Mickey proclaimed, "You want it, you got it! And here to introduce the Honorable Mentions is… Author **Darkness Rissing**!".

The spotlight was on the stage as the young mentioned Author came forth, waving and smiling to the cameras and to the audience members. He greeted Mickey with a high-five, and a shoulder greeting that most male friends gave each other. Once that was complete, Darkness made himself comfortable on the chair that fellow Author **King of 2211** just vacated from. He looked to all and stated loudly, "Hey everyone! Good to be here, and also great to be the ones to introduce to you the Toho movies that almost made the list but didn't have enough votes to make it upward.".

The main mouse of the house put in, "Sorry if your part here is smaller than the others, but it is very important part! Believe me!". The Author chuckled and reassured the host that he didn't mind that his part was not as long or big like the others, and he was glad to even have the honor he was about to do now.

* * *

**Darkness Rissing** looked to all and stated, "Okay everyone! Here are several movies from Toho that tried to go the distance at least! Let me see… first up is _**Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack**_, released in 2001. This movie features Possessed Godzilla, Mothra, Baragon… and surprisingly King Ghidorah as an Earth Defender.".

The monitor above changed from showing the revolving _Monsters and Magic_ insignia to the film that Darkness mentioned just moments ago. It showed Godzilla looking like he was possessed with cloudy eyes & a very demonic-looking face, facing off against Baragon first. Than skipping ahead to show the ghostly apparition fighting against Mothra and King Ghidorah.

The Author than stated, "Next up is _**Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.**_, released in 2003. It is the finale series for the Millenium-era, officially at least. This one features Godzilla, Kiryu 2nd version and Mothra. This is continuation that follows the film _**Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla**_, and it shows the big guy defeated… but also seeing the mecha in a way that is very much interesting.". The film switched from the previous one to now showing the movie **Darkness Rissing** just presented, showing Godzilla with a massive scar on his chest that he gained from his last encounter with Kiryu. It also showed Mothra coming in to battle, followed by Kiryu and Mothra's twin offspring caterpillars. The clip displayed the _kaiju_ brawling it out, with Godzilla on the losing end of the barriage.

After a few minutes of letting the clip play, Darkness felt that it was time to bring in another mention. He said, "After this, the next Toho movie to almost go the distance is… _**Godzilla 2000**_, released in 1999! This film features the emergence of Millenium-era Godzilla, whom we believe is to be Godzilla Junior who was revived in _**Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_. His opponent in the move is a living alien spaceship that collected data on Godzilla and transformed to mimic it, turning into Orga.".

The movie playing soon transisted from it to the film that the Author mentioned, showing the emergence of Godzilla 2000 who started to tear down many utility stations that produced power to the city. It than showed the saurian engaging the living space ship… which blasted him with its _Plasma Beam Cannon_! The film forward again, this time to show Godzilla taking on a different kind of space ship that seemed to change into a disc-shaped headed creature… than shifting to transform into its final phase, which was Orga! The battle continued between the titans of Toho, showing that the movie looked interesting enough.

**Darkness Rissing** waited again for a few minutes, than announced, "And coming after that is Showa-era movie _**King Kong vs. Godzilla**_, released 1962. Yup, this was a movie that got a lot of people interested back in the day! The legendary Toho titan vs. the amazing ape from Universal Studios and RKO Productions! It is a bit strange, but otherwise a classic!".

Again, the mentioned movie replaced the previous film, as it showed King Kong taking on what appeared to be a giant octopus of sort. Next was the emergence of Godzilla from an Arctic ice prison, and than fast-forwarding to show the legendary monsters of all time clashing for the very first time in monster movie history!

After another few minutes had passed in displaying the clips of the film, Darkness moved forward. He said, "And here are the last two for the Honorable Mentions! Next is _**Shin Godzilla**_, released in 2016! This takes a whole new take on Godzilla, and I'm not talking just the look of him! He's got a new biography, new forms that evolve, new abilities and capabilities… they really went beyond remaking with him in this film!".

The Showa-era movie was soon replaced with the 2016 mentioned film, showing the first form of Godzilla… which was obscured mostly by debris but still visible wth his dorsal spines. It than showed its second form, which was called Kamata-kun! The audience gasped at seeing such a bizzare-looking form of Godzilla, completely not like the ones they had gotten used to seeing. The film fast-forwarded to show the third form of the rapidly evolving behemoth, Kamata-kun looking a bit more like Godzilla but not completely. Than… the movie skipped much footage to show the arrival of its fourth form, Shin Godzilla! Said beast looked positively demonic-looking, making much of the audience cringe and flinch in fright, while many villians/villainesses and those that loved the evil side of life that were watching in the various worlds clapped & cheered to see such a version! In fact, Hades the Greek god of the Underworld was plotting on how to bring such a _kaiju_ to his realm.

And seeing the abilities of the gigantic creature, such as his concentrated _Photon Fire Ray_ and _Radioactive Flame Stream_ also gave room for pause, as this new incarnation of Godzilla was truly, vastly different from the other versions.

The Author waited patiently for a little bit, than announced, "And here is the last one, the movie that ALMOST made it to the list. At least being ranked #11 here. It is… _**Godzilla**_, released in 1998! This is the American version, produced by Centropolis Entertainment, Fried Films & Independent Pictures! Distributed by _TriStar Pictures_ worldwide & by Toho in Japan. This features a more natural-based, in a manner, Godzilla that wreks havoc in New York City. Although he doesn't produce flames or has the toughness of the Japanese version, this American version is quick, agile, quite intelligent & crafty, and can dig through the dirt similar to Baragon! And also, he has been renamed Zilla to avoid confusion with the Japanese version.".

The audience was grateful to see _**Shin Godzilla**_ be replaced with footage from the mentioned movie that Darkness just stated. It showed the parts where Godzilla walked through, and the chaos he created in his trek towards New York. It soon showed the apperence of the natural-based _kaiju_, who appeared to all of the soldiers as he started to eat down on a huge pile of fish. It also showed the agility and speed Zilla had as he evaded Army fire, and also led helicopters on a chase through the narrow confines of the city… before bringing them down. It also showed the American version of the _King of the Monsters_ actually using the Navy's own firepower against their own subs before being struck by the torpedos. And finally, showing the Baby Zillas as they hatched from their eggs.

Mickey stated, "Wow! Now that is a lot of Honorable Mentions! Thank you so much for announcing them **Darkness Rissing**, and thank you again for being on the special with us! Come on folks, give him a hand please!". The Author stood up with a grin on his face, taking in the applause and cheering from the audience. The monitor above soon stopped showing the films, returning back to showcasing the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia once more.

The Author shook Mickey's hand and replied, "Hey, no problem Mick! Thank you for having me here, and it was a pleasure! Will see you and the others at Max and Roxanne's wedding soon!". The two gave one another a brief, friendly hug before the Author went down to the audience, who cheered and patted the young writer on the back for a job well done.

The host looked to everyone and said, "It looks like tonight is going to be one to remember! Next up is… the movie who managed to make it all the way to the top! The #1 ranked movie on our list! What is it…? Well, you'll just have to wait a little bit longer! After the commericals, in fact! So stay tuned, sit tight… and be ready to be amazed on the Toho titan that made it all the way to the top! Okay everyone, see you all really soon!". The camera red lights soon blinked off, **LORD DESTRYUK** and **Tiger2014** giving the signal that the cameras were indeed off and the commericals were rolling.

Everyone got up from their seats to do various things; some going to others to discuss the films they just saw, such as the main ones & the Honorable Mentioned movies. Some went to the buffet tables to get some needed drinks and snacks. Either way, it was going to be an eventful time until the time came for the final movie to be revealed.

The revelation of the 1st place Toho film was about to take place!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… this one took a lot out of me! Whoo!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God. Jesus Christ, thank you for helping me with this all the way! Thank you for giving me the courage, fortitude, stamina and insight to make this chapter a reality! Thank you Lord for the wonderful reviewers and readers! And most of all, thank you for giving me the opportunity to make such a special here!

The last chapter is to come, the one that shows the Toho film that fought all the way to become 1st place on the Top Ten List! What do you think it is? I hope that all of you will be pleasantly surprised when the time comes for said movie to be revealed!

And before I ask the questions here, I just want to say this. I really would like for my _Monsters and Magic_ series to be recognized, so anything will do! Letters to Walt Disney Animation Studios or even Toho, if its possible. Drawings, such as the ones made by one of my best friends **Dreams Come True 996**. You can see them here, as I used them as cover images for my main three novels and Godzilla/Sofia the First mini-novel. Video reviews about said novels on YouTube… ANYTHING would be greatly appreciated! Please.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would you be doing before the special started up again?

After hearing Professor Hayashida's words on Godzilla's purpose, what do you think the saurian's purpose is?

After hearing Steve Martin's words on how Godzilla seems to be searching for something, what do you think he is searching for & why?

Which Honorable Mention catches your interest the most, and why?

And finally… what would you be doing during the commericals?

Here is an optional question: Which Toho film do you believe should have been in the Honorable Mentions category? And why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews please!)


	6. Finale

House of Mouse- Top Ten Toho Movies

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you are all doing well this summer… well, summer for me here in my hometown of San Antonio, Texas in the United States, I mean.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you again for everything! Thank you for the wonderful gift of imagination you have given me, as I shall do my best to utilize it fully and in your name as best I can! Thank you Jesus for the many readers and reviewers who have enjoyed my works, and I hope you bless them all by your Hand. Thank you Lord for my family, my friends and so much more! You are the best Jesus Christ, and I will continue to try to be a good servant to you!

This is the last chapter for this special! Shortly after this, will get to work on making the Max/Roxanne wedding a reality! I hope you all like what you see here, and also what you will see when the time comes for Max and Roxanne to tie the knot in holy matrimony.

Now I wish to thank all of the reviewers who took the time to say some words on my previous chapter! Ahem…

To **ChimaTigon**: Two simple words of the movie you very much like. Nice.

To **cornholio4**: Thanks for the short but honest words. It seems that _**Shin Godzilla**_ is more popular than I assumed…

To **AUNBRIE**: Thanks for the review, and answering my questions! Sad to say, I haven't much from you since the Music Awards special so I assumed that you did not like my other Disney/Toho specials that I put up since then. But if you wish to join the _Kaiju Supremes_, or make a group of your own that features Disney/Non-Disney characters that discuss Toho & other _kaiju_ movies/characters, than let me know! And also thank you for reminding me of the Godzilla trilogy that is on Netflix, I really did forget about Earth Godzilla and the other beings that are in said trilogy.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**: Thanks again for the review, my lady love! As always, your passionate and honest reviews are worth waiting for! And is it true that the Pokémon movie that features Genesect is similar to Godzilla's case from the movie? Heh, that I need to check out. In any case, thank you again for your words of raw passion, my dear!

To **Dreams Come True 996**: Thank you for the long, honest and passionate review from you, my friend from Poland! I will say this, your reviews are so worth the wait! I really liked it how you said you took notes on the chapter, as it shows dedication to really getting said chapter all done. Thank you so much for the words from you my friend, and also from the _Danny Phantom_ ladies as well! I enjoyed it all completely!

To **Darkness Rissing**: Thanks for your review, and also for the PM you sent me! I really appreciate it all, my friend! I'm glad you enjoyed how I portrayed you here, hoping very much I got it right & to your enjoyment as well. And indeed, just like you put down in your review… onward to the Main Event! By the way, Hades says that wants to fry you for stealing his line from the movie. So… what you gonna do to him?

To **SaurusRock625**: Thanks for your review my friend, and no problem! You stories deserve to get some recognition! Everyone, my friend here has some really interesting and unique crossover stories that I believe you might find interesting! Go to his Profile to see his creations, and also PM him for more tales that is under another Author's name! Hope this helps you gain more reviewers and followers, my friend.

To **Guest**: Maybe… just have to see!

To **King of 2211**: Thanks for the review, from both you and the members of _Big Hero Six_! I appreciate all of your honest words and reactions. I hope that you like what is to come next!

Everyone, please give a huge round of applause and props to **Dreams Come True 996**! It was her suggestion and talks of Top Ten stuff from WatchMojo that made this whole special a reality! And also it was her that suggested that Max and Roxanne get married, so thus the wedding of the century that will take place soon! So please everyone, give it up for my female friend here! Come on, give it up for her! **The entire Disney and Toho realm cheered, giving praise to the Author for her suggestions that gave the special here life. Godzilla and the various other giant monsters, past & present, roared loudly to show their support to said Author**

Phew! Now that is said and done, I just want to say this… Again, I really hope and pray that my Disney/Toho novels and specials get recognized by both companies. From my point of view, I believe that said giant corporations NEED my works badly! Not necessarily want them, but need them. There is a subtle, small but powerful difference there. So I shall keep trying on my end to get the Walt Disney Animation Studios branch to see my works, and I hope to see others contributing as well.

Often at times, I go to YouTube to see if anyone has done any video reviews on any of my works. So far… no dice. And also looking for someone to promote artwork that displays my stories, but also no dice there either. Sigh… I will keep hoping and searching, but its dwindling and… well, just hoping to see a miracle come into play.

I do not own _House of Mouse_ or any of the characters that were made by Disney. _House of Mouse_ was created by Rob Gannaway & Tony Craig. Directed by Rob Gannaway, Tony Craig, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Mike Moon and Rob Renzetti. Production company was Walt Disney Television Animation & Toon City, distributor was Buena Vista Television. The series was released in January 2001, final episode was on October 2003.

I do not own Godzilla, any of the characters or items that officially belong to the Toho Company. I do not own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own any named monsters or characters that have come from other companies such as Universal Studios, etc.

Also, NO live-action remakes of any kind are in my stories, not even in this one. I only like/love the classic, original and REAL animated Disney movies and cartoons I grew up with as a kid. These new remakes/reboots of that are up now… no way! This is my stance, and I am sticking to it with conviction!

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please.

WatchMojo is a series created by Ashkan Karbasfrooshan, Raphael Daigneault and Christine Voulieris. The series was launched on the Web in January 2006, and still very much active. The headquarters is located in Montreal, Canada with Ashkan as the CEO of said company.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

The _House of Mouse_ was buzzing with activity, the members of the _Kaiju Supremes_ very much discussing on what the Toho film was that managed to make it to the #1 spot on the Disney list. The members kept themselves also full with drinks and snacks, and also getting some last-minute plushies from Goofy, Max and Roxanne. Author **Dreams Come True 996** looked to her fellow companions Dora & Ariel and inquired, "What do you think the film is? I'm still a bit new to Godzilla movies, but I believe the film that got 1st place is spectacular.".

The former mermaid and queen looked to her newfound friend and replied, "I don't know. So far we have seen mostly Heisei and Showa-era movies, with some Millennium-era movies as Honorable Mentions. So it's really hard to say on which movie managed to make it to be #1.".

Edgard stated, "I believe it's a Heisei-era film, but not sure which one. What do any of you think?".

Sultana Jasmine answered, "I believe that it is a Showa-era film myself, but cannot decide on which movie since Toho made a lot of monster movies back then.". Indeed, the co-ruler of Agrabah had found out that the Toho universe had made a lot of _kaiju_ films in the past, and even though the special had named some of them, there was still plenty to choose from.

The group continued to talk about various subjects, mostly stemming around what Toho film managed to get into 1st place… and also Max & Roxanne's wedding. Some characters and Authors stated that after the two officially tied the knot, they would go swimming in the ToonTown Beach waters. Roxanne, who was near the group, giggled and stated that if they wished to bring swim wear and such to her wedding… they would be more than welcomed to! But to keep it hidden until AFTER she and Max were made man & wife.

The talks would have continued more, but it was then that Minnie came on the scene. She informed everyone once again that in one minute, the cameras would be turned on & the special event would resume! The members all rushed back to their seats, making sure to throw away any & all trash into the appropriate bins. Authors **LORD DESTRYUK** and **Tiger2014** finished their drinks & snacks quickly before going back to the cameras, Mickey back on the stage in his chair. Daisy gave him some water and wiped away any kind of perspiration he acquired during the special with a cloth, making sure he was refreshed for the last segment for the evening.

She spoke to him, "You're doing great so far Mickey! Let's go all the way here!". The main mouse of the house smiled, thanking her for the refreshment & for wiping away the sweat from his face. He replied that he would do his best! Daisy walked off the stage, Minnie appearing to deliver the countdown.

She raised her hands, showing five fingers and silently counting down until she reached her finger. She pointed it at Mickey, a silent gesture that the cameras were rolling and the event was back on the air! Indeed, the cameras top red lights were showing as the machines were once again active!

Mickey waved to everyone, both in the audience and watching out in the multiple worlds/realms/dimensions, a genuine smile on his face as he exclaimed, "Hiyah everyone! Welcome back to the show! I hope you out there watching this from your screens didn't stray too far from it. And also to the audience… who here is ready to end this special with a spectacular BANG!?".

The answer was a resounding ovation of cheering, clapping and whistling to indicate that the small but very loud audience was all set to see the #1 ranked Toho film for the night. Letting the various members be heard for a few moments, the host raised his arms for quiet and calmness. It took a bit for the crowd to settle down, but they soon did. Looking back to the cameras, Mickey said, "Well, there you have it folks! And now, please give a warm welcome to our final special guest who will do us the honor of saying which film made it all the way to the top! In the words of Phil from _**Hercules**_… went the distance! Please give it up for one of the original bonded of Godzilla, all the way back to DJ's first _Monsters and Magic_ novel… Queen Melody Marcel-Oxen!".

The crowd went wild as the daughter of Ariel & Eric, wife to King Oliver/Olujimi Oxen and mother to Chibueze & Adamina came from behind the curtain! She was dressed in her best semi-casual outfit, waving to everyone in the audience & those watching out there in the various realms. One can be sure that her entire family, on both sides, were watching as she appeared. The black-haired beauty went to Mickey, who stood up and gave her a brief but warm hug before sitting down in the appropriate chair. Said main mouse of the house allowed the audience to continue their ovation for a few more moments, until he raised his hands for calmness. The various members did calm down, though it took a little while.

Once all was settled, the host looked to his last special guest and inquired, "Hey there Melody! Good to have you with us on the show! How do you feel at the moment?".

The healthy queen answered, "I feel great Mickey! The show here is has been incredible, the food and service good, and also very honored to be the one to mention the videos that made it to the very top!".

Mickey said, "That's good, so… wait! Videos… you said videos, as in plural. You mean to say that two movies tied for 1st place!?".

Melody replied, "Yup! It was a surprise to me as well when I learned of it, but in fact these two Toho films got exactly the same number of votes! So naturally, they now have to share the #1 slot in this special.". This did caught a lot of people by surprise, as they were wondering just what ONE Toho feature film had made it to the very top. Not two!

The icon of Disney stated, "Now that is a surprise! Well Melody, what videos made it to the very top of our list? What movies did Toho make that managed to get 1st place on our list for this evening?".

The lovely young lady had a large smile on her face as she announced, "Well… you asked for it, you got it! Ladies and gentlemen, here are the two films that are our final ones for the night! There are… _**Gojira**_ or as known to the U.S. as _**Godzilla, King of the Monsters**_! And the other film is _**Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_!".

The screen above changed, the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia vanishing & a thick white line splitting the image down the middle. On the left side was the Japanese trailer poster that aired in 1954 in the Land of the Rising Sun, where on display was the original & very first Godzilla! He really looked different than the versions who came after him. In his right claw was a JSDF aircraft jet, its front smoldering in flames thanks to the saurian's breath as he was unleashing it. Around him was a Japanese propeller-plane, followed by a jet fighter plane. To the left of the mutated saurian were Japanese kanji in red, big and bold as it displayed the name of the monster.

Above it were smaller kanji symbols in dull yellow coloring, and to the left of it as well though one care barely see them. On Godzilla's right side were more kanji symbols, the one nearest to him written in lime-green color & the kanji to the right of it in dull-yellow coloring. In the background was the Japanese Diet, the building up in flames. Down below were more smaller kanji symbols; some in white, orange, light-maroon, yellow and red.

Below the symbols was the picture were three Japanese soldiers, behind a sandbag wall with a mounted machine gun firing off. In the very lower-right corner of the poster was the face of the infamous Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, the scientist which gave birth to an invention that was more powerful & terrible than even today's nuclear bombs! And to lower left-corner were three Japanese main cast; the beautiful woman Emiko Yamane with her love, the man Lt. Hideto Ogata. And a little bit further to the right of them was Emiko's father, elderly man Kyohei Yamane.

On the right side of the screen was the Japanese movie poster that was for the movie _**Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_. In the middle was Burning Godzilla, steam rising from his body as the saurian looked fierce and truly monstrous. In the background behind him & to the upper left corner was the huge, demonic face of his adversary Destroyah. In the upper right-corner of the power were kanji symbols in white. Below Godzilla was a metropolis that was alit in golden light, and it was a bay city due to water being near it. Between the city and the mutated Godzillasaurus were big kanji symbols in deep-yellow coloring with the word in white English words VS between the symbols.

On the left side of the poster, underneath Destroyah's head, were kanji symbols in white. A set of symbols were shown in big font, while the left of it smaller font kanji with lines separating some of them. In the lower left corner of the poster was the Toho symbol, followed by the date 1995 and the company that made the feature film. In the lower right corner was a different kind of insignia with kanji words spelled out over the number 100.

The audience were really surprised to see such posters, though Ariel and those bonded to Godzilla sitting in the audience frowned deeply at the sight of Destroyah. It seemed that the ladies were not too keen on the behemoth thanks to DJ's third novel _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_.

Mickey stated, "Now this is interesting and unique! The very first Godzilla movie that started it all, along with the movie that was the finale for the Heisei-era series! If you think about it, it does make sense in a way that these two would tie for 1st place.". He was not wrong in that area, as the two feature films from Toho were linked in a way that most would find ironic but not in a negative way.

Melody remarked, "I agree with you on that, Mickey. These two movies are special in their own right, and also they are linked together in a way that is unique. It does boggle my mind that the title for the first movie is the same as the movie that will be coming out soon from Legendary. You have seen the commercials and trailers for it, right?". He nodded his head, many in the audience and those watching in the multiple realms doing the same. They had seen the trailers and TV spots of the latest upcoming film from Legendary Pictures, _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_… and found it rather odd that they would give it the same title as the very first Godzilla movie that emerged in 1954.

The host put in, "We'll have to dwell upon that later. So, which movie do you care to talk about first, Melody?".

The beautiful woman answered, "How about we go with the very first film, the one that started it all? What say you audience?". The cheering was truly powerful despite the small number of the crowd, Melody grinning and raising her spirits up at the display and sound!

* * *

She started out, "Okay than! Ahem… first off, this is the American version that I am doing. It is slightly different from the original _**Gojira**_ as it is edited to add in the parts of Steve Martin, the American reporter who has come to do a story on the events happening. Now then… the movie starts off in a large building which has been turned into a make-shift hospital, which is filled with many people. Survivors from Godzilla's rampage through the city of Tokyo. Narrating for the audience is the voice of Steve Martin, who is among those that survived. He is bandaged up, and starts to recall on how things came to be. It starts off with several boats vanishing from a place called Odo Island due to intense flashes of light that somehow manage to put the metal boats on fire & explode. The natives of the island manage to find some survivors… but sadly none lived shortly after being rescued. The beings on the island are also suffering, as fishes seem to be vanishing anywhere near the island.".

The others looked up to the monitor, seeing the posters & line vanishing. The intro to _**Godzilla, King of the Monsters**_ appeared in the classic black and white form, a style that had long since been replaced with color… still having a charm and timelessness of its own, as the ocean suddenly flashed with light and the title of the movie appeared along with the original roar of the saurian himself! Dora looked to Cinderella and whispered, "Ah, black and white… I really like seeing vintage movies like this. I love the color movies now, but… sigh… just something about a classic movie done like this that you just can't repeat. You know what I mean?". The mother of Tracy nodded, replying that she knew exactly what the former spirit stated. A classic starlet herself, she had a weakness for some films that heralded back to the golden age of Hollywood.

The intro soon went forward, showing the devastation of the city known as Tokyo. It than showed a building that was crammed in full with survivors; young and old, little and big, boys and girls were inside the makeshift hospital. The clip than showed Steve Martin, an American reporter that was bandaged up from head to toe. Tending to him was a lovely young Japanese woman, an acquaintance of the American who went by the name of Emiko Yamane. Everyone was sad to see the ruins of the once proud metropolis, the negative feeling increasing as they saw the survivors of the attack. Ariel admitted softly, "It is not easy to see what happens when Godzilla comes to shore and into populated areas…". Those who knew the _kaiju_ intimately knew that life for giant monsters like them was not easy, especially for the humans that were dwarfed by said behemoths.

The film continued onward, showing to all a shipping vessel that was sailing on the ocean waters… and soon the flashes of light appearing beneath the waves! As soon as the ships touched the flashing area of the sea, they exploded and caught on fire! They slowly sank underneath the waves, and more ships followed as they were apparently rescue ships sent out to investigate & look for survivors. The clip showed the natives of Odo Island, an elderly man soon spotting something in the ocean & making loud calls to his fellow islanders, telling them that he spotted something! The call was made, and several men went out to the waters in small boats, managing to find some survivors that had stayed adrift on some wreckage from the ships they had been on. They were covered with burns… and they only awoke from their exhaustedness briefly, before going to the Big Sleep.

Melody continued, "Steve Martin arrives in Tokyo, being greeted by a friend going by the name of Tomo who is a representative of the Japanese Self Defense Force. The duo manage to get into an expedition that was being made to Odo Island, led by Professor Kyohei Yamane. At night, they see a ceremony that is an exorcism of sort. One of the elder Japanese male natives state that Gojira, or as Martin puts in Godzilla, is the one responsible for the ship disasters & the bad luck that has plagued the island. So they do a ritual dance to prevent Godzilla from coming to their land. Later on at night… a storm hits, followed by another that is also considered a force of nature.".

All looked back to the screen which resumes play, the clip showing the American reporter being greeted by a Japanese officer who aids him as both a translator & guide. It is than that the clip shows the famous scientist Professor Yamane, who agrees to let Steve accompany his scientific expedition group to Odo Island. The clip fast-forwards, stopping at the part where the people from the mainland are greeted by the islanders. The film than shows that it is nighttime on the island, and a ceremonial dance of sort is underway. Dancers wearing robes of sort and wearing masks were doing a unique dance motion, with a steady & hypnotic tribal music accompanying the actions. Officer Tomo explains on what the dance is all about to his American friend, who asks on if the natives had a name for the disasters that struck them. It is then the camera turns to show an elderly man, who says in the Japanese tongue that it was all due to _Gojira_. Martin gives the being a new name for the English tongue, which was Godzilla.

The scene than shows the island asleep, all slumbering in their homes. However, a massive storm arrives that batters the island… and also something else coming to the island. A being that made a thunderous boom sound that shook the land! A young boy by the name of Shinkichi Yamada woke up to the unusual booming noise he was hearing, getting up and waking his parents. He rushed outside to see what was making the sound, thus prompting his father to get up and give chase. But he barely got to the door when he looked up… and saw something so horrible, his fear-induced shock was shown on his face! He rushed back to his wife, both holding one another as a primal & unworldly roar shook the air… and the house collapsed!

The clip showed the young man in the rain, yelling out for his parents as something… MONSTEROUS just casually walked by the home, the mere scrape from its leg causing the abode to collapse in the first place! The islands that had awakened during the noise all scrambled to safety, Steve Martin and his friend hanging onto a tree for dear life as the winds and rain whipped around them in a chaotic frenzy. The American journalist/reporter stated that it was more than just the storm, and that the islanders knew it too… that it was Godzilla, and just after speaking that, the clip showed the helicopter that had carried the mainland people to the island topple down from the sheer force of the storm.

Mickey put in, "Amazing start to an amazing movie! But one thing puzzles me… why did the native islanders of Odo Island do an exorcism dance to keep Godzilla away? Did they think he was a spirit or something?".

Melody answered, "I did some research into the movie, and discovered something interesting… if yet a bit disturbing. Odo Island legend stated that Gojira was a giant sea monster that erupts from the ocean to feed on mankind. If the fishing is poor, it's a sign that he is ready to come forth to consume the humans. So they did ritual dancing… along with a sacrifice of young girls to sate the spirit of the monster, so he could go back to sleep in the ocean. Makes me very thankful and blessed that I was born and raised on land, and not on an island.". She was not the only one disturbed by this, as the women in the audience & those watching in the multiple realms were very much dissatisfied that such a ritual would be done.

However, there were others to remind them that back then, superstition reigned supreme in certain locals. And that they turned to ritualistic means to keep at bay a supernatural force, though stuff like that now was EXTREMELY rare. Human sacrifices were almost wiped out, but sadly very small areas still did such practices.

The queen of the Marcel realm pushed forward, "After the storm, and getting the helicopter back up & in working order, some of the men from the island were taken back to Japan and presented to the Japanese Diet. They told the officials and the press on what they had witnessed, and shortly after that, Dr. Yamane manages to secure another investigative expedition back to the island. Accompanying him this time around is his daughter Emiko, along with her secret beau Lieutenant Hideo Ogata, a sailor in the Japanese Coast Guard who salvaged ships for a living. Once they arrive on the island, they find some amazing discoveries. One small… another gigantic that would change the course of history forever more! Not just for Japan, but for the entire world!".

All looked back to the monitor, the film resuming as it showed the part where the Odo Island men, dressed in mainland clothing, were taken to the Japanese Diet building. And it soon shows the professor once more, and fast-forwards to see the exploration party being given a real farewell by the people. It soon goes back to the island, where Dr. Yamane was with his daughter & several scientists as they investigated one of the spots Godzilla walked through. One of the scientists is informing the people to stay back, since it would appear the area was heavily contaminated by radiation. Emiko and her father soon find a living, breathing trilobite in the water! Kyohei picks it up, and soon puts it in a box that Emiko had on her being.

Morgana was puzzled and asked Author **DRAGONDAVE45**, "Excuse me, but what is a… a… ah, yes! What is a trilobite, and why is it such a great discovery?".

The Author whispered softly to her, "A trilobite is a very small marine lifeform that appeared almost 300 million years ago. It was considered to be extinct, but to find a living one… well, it is a great discovery to those in the field of science and zoology.". This intrigued the girlfriend of Darkwing Duck, as she had seen many rare magical creatures but never an extinct one, be it magical or no. She was wondering what kind of effects her potions would have should she use parts from an extinct animal… her line of work required parts from certain forms.

* * *

The clip shows someone ringing a bell on a platform that overlooked the village, a warning alarm that told the people it was safer to go more inland. The citizens, scientists, Steve Martin and his guide all raced up towards one of the mountains that was on the hill… and they heard a booming sound that echoed through the land! After a few moments passed… Godzilla's head appeared over the hill, causing everyone to yell in surprise, shock and terror as they beheld the large head of the saurian as he roared loudly! Dr. Yamane and others took pictures of him quickly as they started to retreat from the area! Emiko had fallen down, turning around and screaming in fright as Godzilla's form appeared more over the hilltop! She was saved & picked up by Hideo, who managed to get her back to her father. The scene than changed to show that the massive titan of a beast was gone, followed only by booming sounds.

The people cautiously went towards the hilltop, looking down to see an incredible sight. The booming sounds of the monster's footprints faded away, Godzilla going back to the sea but leaving his footprints and tail drag marks on the land. Steve Martin was in awe of the large footprints the _kaiju_ left in his wake, the audience seeing what they saw from their point of view.

Anna spoke, "I will have to say this about Godzilla… he knows how to make an entrance and an exit.". None could find fault with the young woman's words, as indeed the King of the Monsters knew how to come in with flair, and exit from the area in a manner that was also impressive.

The film resumed forward, showing that now the action is back at the Japanese Diet building where Dr. Yamane was presenting his findings & theories to the officials. He started to explain on how there was a rare species of dinosaur that managed to be able to live both on land & in the water. He soon showed the picture of Godzilla's head coming from the hilltop and stated, "_**Let us call this creature… Godzilla, according to the legend of Odo Island.**_". He then explained on how in the footprints of the animal he discovered something that has been considered to be extinct for millions of years, plus the discovery of a massive amount of the element Strontium-90, a byproduct of the H-bomb, in each footprint. He states firmly that Godzilla had awoken up from his slumber & heavily mutated due to being exposed to the nuclear testing done in the Pacific Ocean.

This in turn causes chaos to follow afterword, and Martin to deliver his report to his superior in New York on the situation in Japan.

Mickey spoke, "Wow! I will give this to Godzilla; when he is around, expect to find something extraordinary! I'm surprised about the live trilobite, and also seeing some of the brave scientists including Yamane taking pictures of Godzilla like that. Melody, what do you think so far?".

The former queen answered, "I think it's incredible & also interesting enough educational for a science fiction film back then. Also, I think that the trilobite they discovered may have been latched onto Godzilla was protected from the radiation thanks to being burrowed deep under his skin even though he mutated. At least, that is what I think. In any case, the Japanese government decides to use military force to try and kill Godzilla. Dr. Yamane doesn't want to see the naval ships using the depth charges on him, as he feels Godzilla is to be studied & observed. As it turns out, he is a zoologist as well as a paleontologist. However, this just upsets the big guy and causes to rise up out of the ocean near Tokyo Bay unharmed. This causes a panic of course, and also this brings to light something that Dr. Serizawa invented… something that will have an impact on history as well, almost as much as Godzilla.".

The audience turned back to the screen, the movie resuming as it showed the Japanese naval forces out at sea, firing depth charges into the water below. It soon shows Kyohei alone in his room in the dark, lamenting that Godzilla should be studied and observed as the wondrous animal that he is, not to be destroyed. It soon shows a large luxury ship, where a lot of Japanese citizens are on it dancing in celebration in their assumption that the saurian was destroyed. However… Godzilla rose up in Tokyo Bay, causing the many women and men there to go about in a panic as the mutated Godzillasaurus went back into the water.

The clip fast-forwarded a little to show Dr. Daisuke Serizawa talking with Emiko, who had visited his abode to try and break off their engagement since she was in love with Ogata. Before she could deliver the news, he brings her to his lab to show to her something he had unintentionally created… a dark secret he had discovered when learning about the properties of oxygen. He puts the device into a large aquarium that is filled with fish, activates the device… and the scene is so horrific that Emiko screams in shock and terror, and apparently very much too gruesome to show for now. This also caused her to be forced into secrecy about the Oxygen Destroyer, and also she was too much in shock to tell Serizawa on her wanting to break up with him.

Peg looked to Cubbi & Valerie and whispered, "I know that science and other stuff connected to it is a big part of our lives… but I really think there are just some inventions and discoveries that should just have been left in the dark.". The two characters, and others nearby who heard her, agreed with the wife of Pete. While science and other discoveries had launched mankind upward, there were some things that most wished would best be left forgotten in the dust of time.

Melody pushed ahead, "Some time after appearing, Godzilla rose again and came ashore to the city of Shinagawa. And although his stroll through the city was brief, it sadly caused a lot of destruction and death. The Japanese military take action shortly after his arrival on that night; calling in the armed forces, building a long line of 40-meter tall electrical towers that acted as an electrical fence barricade, evacuating the civilians from Tokyo and preparing a blockade of their own. Godzilla comes ashore… and shows to all that, in the words of Steve Martin… _neither man nor its machines are able to stop this creature_. And after the attack, Emiko manages to convince Serizawa to unleash the terrible weapon that is still considered to be more deadly than any atomic or nuclear bomb.".

The eyes of the audience, host and special guest looked to the screen above as it played the film. It showed the saurian emerging from the waters, Godzilla going into the city of Shinagawa where he trudged on through the area, demolishing all in his path! He did unleash his fiery breath at one point, melting metal and obliterating anything that was combustible! Though the attack was short, it displayed for all to see that Godzilla was truly a force to be reckoned with. And even though it was in the classic black and white showing, none could deny the presence that Godzilla brought to the screen that was special from his future incarnations. When he went back to the sea, the clip showed the JSDF in action with a familiar orchestra theme that would be legendary for years to come. The film showed the emergence of the military might of the Japanese, while also showing the soldiers helping in the evacuation of the civilians from the city.

Dreams looked to her fellow Author Keara and spoke, "I will give this to the Japanese Self Defense Forces, they are organized and seem to know what they are doing.". The lady love of DJ commented that the Japanese were of honor and commitment, a noble trait that was born and carried over from the feudal days of Japan, where samurai/warrior code and honor was everything to the people.

* * *

The movie soon displayed Steve Martin being shown by the officer guide on what the military was doing, one example was the electrical towers and wires that were to be strung across to act as an electrical barrier to the creature. The scene fast-forwarded to the part where the American reporter was now narrating, just before Godzilla emerged from the bay! The saurian walked to the electrical towers that barred his way further into the city, looking at them to see what they were… than crashing through them! Sparks and smoke erupted forth when contact was made, but the behemoth broke on through the barrier even though it did some moderate damage to him! He then unleashed his breath once more, the towers burning brightly… than drooping down as they had been melted from the sheer heat! Steve continued to narrate as Godzilla continued onward into the city, destruction and death following in his wake!

The military unleashed tank fire and machine gun fire, but all seemed to be ineffective against the _kaiju_! Buildings soon caught on fire, decimating into rubble where the monster strolled through the area. The famous Tokyo Tower was soon targeted, thanks to the bright flashes from the reporters and photographers that were there. The ones on the tower were professionals… hardcore ones that stayed till the very end, when Godzilla bit down on the tower and broke it in two before leveling it! Mainard shook his head and stated, "I know that one is dedicated to their profession or calling… but that was just plain foolish to use high-flash camera on Godzilla like that.".

The scene showed the titan going through Tokyo, the area behind him consumed in flames. That is when he reached the Japanese Diet building… where Steve Martin remained after the Japanese personnel had left. He looked up as Godzilla glared at him, his massive head peering over the building. He stated, "_**This is it George… this is Steve Martin, signing off from Tokyo.**_". The mutated saurian roared loudly before going through the building, the American man falling down as heavy debris fell on him! The film showed the behemoth going back into the sea, where the Japanese jets flew in to try and take him down. But the aircrafts were too late as Godzilla submerged into the water, not a trace to be found… except for the burning blaze he left in his trail that lit up the night.

Malak looked to her fellow members and said, "The original Godzilla… he is really unlike the other ones. While the times Godzilla did come ashore to the cities, I don't think he left any of them in a burning wake like the original did.".

The clip than showed what was shown in the intro, the many injured and dead of last night's attack coming into the make-shift hospital. Emiko was taking care of Steve Martin, soon Ogata appearing by his lady's side. When said young woman told the two about the invention of Serizawa, but was sworn to secrecy… it was Steve Martin that managed to convince her to break her vow, saying that if she had something that could end the nightmare that was Godzilla, than she should take action. Emiko describes to them what she saw in Serizawa's lab and what the doctor told her on what his invention does, the clip showing what happened that was not shown earlier.

The audience is presented with the part of the Oxygen Destroyer being put in the aquarium & activated, bubbles spewing forth from it and the water quickly turning murky. But soon… all can see the fish in the tank being suffocated by the water, than being eaten away by the chemical reaction… soon turning completely into bones… than liquefying completely. The life forms in the tank were gone completely, and the water sterile that no life would now occur for some time. Many in the audience, and also those out there watching from their viewing screens, were amazed at the level of power from such a device. Vanellope whispered to Dani and Dora, "Even to this point, I still don't know which is worse. The Oxygen Destroyer or Godzilla… well, the original Godzilla in this case.".

The movie pushed forward, showing the encounter between Serizawa, Emiko and Ogata. The Japanese scientist refusing to unleash such a weapon, and going to his lab to destroy it with the others following. Ogata and Serizawa get into a minor scuffle, with the salvager getting a minor head wound in the process… with the doctor actually apologizing for injuring him! Emiko treats her love's wound, and soon a television program comes on that shows the devastation wrought by Godzilla last night. Seeing the destruction and hearing on the death toll… Serizawa ultimately agrees to use his last Oxygen Destroyer. But for the very last time, and also starts to burn & destroy any and all research that is linked to the weapon.

The main mouse of the house put in, "Wow… just… wow! There is just no other words for seeing something like this. Truly a movie like this is classic and vintage, and still has an impact all its own after so many years have passed. And what makes this one different from others I have seen is that Dr. Serizawa actually has a conscience, that he doesn't want to use his invention knowing it's even more deadly than Godzilla. And when he does decide to use it, he destroys all of his research pertaining to it.".

Melody Marcel-Oxen nodded and replied, "Indeed. In fact, after seeing the last piece of the clip, you will see how serious he is about destroying EVERYTHING pertaining to the Oxygen Destroyer. Everyone, take a look please.".

The monitor continued on with the film, showing a Japanese vessel in the bay waters with many on it including Steve Martin who is still shows to be bandaged up. Serizawa and Ogata prepare themselves for the plunge, the device in hand & both ready to travel to the depths to locate Godzilla. Once they spot the behemoth resting on the ocean floor, the two men do their duty. Daisuke-san prepares his deadly weapon, and tells Ogata to leave before he activates it. He does so but… the good doctor stays in the water as his device is activated, and cuts the cord! He is sacrificing himself so that the knowledge of the Oxygen Destroyer completely dies with him! The water froths and broils as the death device is active now, Godzilla briefly coming to the surface to give out one last roar of pain before he succumbs to the effects of the destroyer! First, he sinks into the sea… than his body dissolves in the water… and finally his bones liquefy and are no more. A large section of the water in the bay would remain sterile for many years to come.

The clip shows the Japanese people now in mourning, bowing their heads in loss of the doctor. Many audience members bowed their heads as well, both for Daisuke Serizawa & Godzilla. Even though the _kaiju_ had decimated Tokyo and human lives, he was still a misguided being in their eyes. A creature way out from his time era, normally asleep until awoken & changed due to hydrogen & nuclear bomb testing.

* * *

Once the ending screen had come up, it stayed there for a few moments before vanishing & the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia was once again present on it. Mickey spoke, "Now that is what I call an epic finish to an epic movie! Melody, I can see why this movie came out to be on top! But tell us, what do you think of it? And why, in your own words, believe it deserves to be in 1st place?".

His special guest answered, "I think that the movie is certainly #1 for a lot of reasons. First off, it shows action and drama on an honest, raw scale that is rare to see in movies nowadays. It also features the first time Godzilla did appear, and also that he is featured like the message he was meant to give back than as it is strong even now. And that is this: _mess around with power and science outside the boundaries of nature, and pay the price when she retaliates._ The human part of the movie was also well-played; the subtle but strong addition of the American Steve Martin to the film, Emiko and Ogata's love that was kept secret even from Serizawa and the others, and also the intense drama that happened when it was discovered that Godzilla arose & was mutated heavily due to their own actions with the hydrogen and atomic testing.".

Melody finished, "And that is why I believe without a doubt that this movie deserves to be chosen as #1 on our list!". This got a round of applause and cheering from the audience, who showed the support and agreement with the queen's assessment of the movie. This lasted for some time until Mickey rose up, raising his hands for silence which gradually came to the place.

The main mouse of the house looked to the young woman and stated, "Thank you very much for telling us all about the original Godzilla, or in this case… Gojira! Heh, always wanted to do that. In any case, thank you very much Melody!". He got up and shook her hand… but she did better and gave him a hug, which he happily returned. The audience once again cheered loudly for their fellow _Kaiju Supreme_ member, but in Oliver/Olujimi's case, he was congratulating his wife & lady love as well.

Once the hug was released, Mickey looked towards his host and asked, "So, would you like to tell us now the movie that managed to tie in with _**Gojira**_?".

Melody shook her head and answered, "I don't believe that is necessary… since many of us know the movie quite well, right everyone?". The audience nodded their heads, since most of them had lived in the movie… in a manner of speaking. It was thanks to DJ's final novel _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ novel that had many in the Disney realm look up the film on their own.

The host spoke up, "Well, you are right about that? So, how about we see some of the clips from the film instead?". The crowd cheered loudly, wanting to see at least part of the film that many considered to be the very pinnacle of the Godzilla franchise. Melody and Mickey took to their seats again, all looking up to the monitor.

The screen above transisted from showing the famous insignia, to now showing clips from the legendary Toho film. It showed first the form of Burning Godzilla, the immense saurian sporting red blotches all over his body as steam poured from his very being! He was shown leveling the city of Hong Kong, his _Crimson Atomic Ray_ breath flying everywhere. Buildings and various structures were destroyed in brilliant pyrotechnics as they were touched by the beam, the mutated behemoth wading through the water and roaring with might, fury… and pain. The intro soon showed the title of the movie in Japanese kanji symbols; red kanji on top, with a white VS in the middle, and blue kanji below it. It soon showed the translation for the words in white English: _**Godzilla vs. Destroyah**_.

Alice whispered to her fellow _Kaiju Supremes_ members, "I always shiver whenever I see Godzilla in that form. So powerful, primal and potent… It was like he became in the living embodiment of a volcano.". Many agreed with her there, including Ember. The spirit rocker had seen & fought against many enemies that did look scary, even seeing Pariah Dark had made her flinch since he was both intimidating and powerful. However, it seemed that Burning Godzilla looked strong enough to even intimidate the so-called King of All Ghosts!

* * *

Once the intro was done, the clip showed the overpowered mutated saurian roaring & stomping his way through the Chinese city, showing a close-up of his eyes as they burned like an inferno. The film than fast-forward, soon stopping and showing to all the appearances of Kenichi Yamane, adopted grandson of Dr. Yamane from the original 1954 movie. Then it showed Yukari Yamane, sister to Kenichi & reporter who was doing an interview with Dr. Kensaku Ijuin, a scientist who was working on micro-oxygen. It showed each sibling for a reasonable amount of time before going to show G-Force member & potent psychic Miki Saegusa and also Emiko Yamane, the original from the 1954 film!

Peg whispered to the group, "It's always good to see that they bring in characters from the original movies to put in, and also characters that have links to said ones. And putting them in a way that is good and honest! Shows that they have real respect and dedication to the classics.". Many agreed with her on that, since it was always a bit tricky to find actors/actresses that were still alive after so many years after the film they had featured in has passed. And even more so to put them into a current feature film that pays good homage to them & the role they played during said movie.

The film than fast-forwarded to show the construction area that was near Tokyo Bay, where soon the construction workers and leaders hastily evacuated from the premises due to a hazard… a very dangerous one that they could not see yet. The clip fast-forwarded to the meeting, where Kenichi just declared that Burning Godzilla would soon explode. The monitor than showed the scenario of the mighty saurian undergoing the explosion, flashing… than vanishing in a burst of red/orange/white light! The screen than showed the city of Japan from afar, the saurian transforming what looked to be like a miniature star! A ring-like shockwave burst forth from Ground Zero, the city engulfed in red as a dome of heat enveloped all. Soon, a pillar of fire of unseen size and strength rose into the sky, dark clouds parting to make it seem that the entire city of Tokyo was a volcano! The skies soon turned red like fire and blood, soon the clip going into space where all had an astronaut-eye view of Japan being a dot of ember… that soon expanded with the atmosphere swirling like a storm and becoming red as well!

Mickey commented, "Whoa… I've heard the expression of _leaving with a bang_. But Burning Godzilla takes it to a whole new level!".

Melody remarked, "You have no idea. I do feel sorry for Godzilla in this one… he got so overloaded with power, he didn't know what to do with it & was in constant pain the entire time, despite being in the water.". Many sympathized with her, as the mighty mutated Godzillasaurus had simply received just too much energy and power for his body to handle. Showing to all that Godzilla was truly mortal… a mighty mortal, but a mortal nevertheless.

The film resumed on course, showing Kensaku with others emerging from the mine shaft with a suitcase, then fast-forwarding to where he & others were testing it in the lab. And getting a close up of a test tube that was labeled No. 6, the glass bottle that held small brown earth that also contained life… a certain kind of life form that had long been extinct. The movie pushed forward, showing the part where the Yamane brother proposed to make another Oxygen Destroyer to safely kill Burning Godzilla! The movie than displayed a clip from the original _**Gojira**_ movie, black and white & showing the deadly chemical weapon that was said to be more powerful than any present nuclear or hydrogen bomb! It showed the entire part from the original movie where the doctor and salvager entering the water, finding Godzilla… and Serizawa activating the device which took him & the saurian's life.

Anna, Dani, Dora, Elsa, Melody, Cubbi, Ariel and Regina clenched their fists tightly at this scene, their anger at Ken showing. The ones bonded to Godzilla remembered well on how much they had wanted to lash out at the young man for even suggested such a thing in _Burning Finale_.

The movie continued on, fast-forwarding once again until it went back to the lab. Kensaku saw something suspicious underneath the bottle, stopping the machine and taking the one marked No. 6 off. He turned it around… and saw a small but impressive hole that apparently been melted through! The film leapt forward again until it came to the aquarium scene, where a security guard was on patrol… than saw a fish flash in lighting spark, than dissolving almost instantly! The guard freaked out as he saw this, then saw the other fish in the tanks nearby suffering the same fate! Those that had an emotional empathy towards sea creatures and all matter of life winced at the destruction of the fishes. Some even said little prayers for the doomed aqua life as they were dissolved quickly.

The moved went ahead to show Kensaku with the Yamane siblings, as they were trying to convince him to make an Oxygen Destroyer. He then told the brother & sister duo this, "_**If it had to have been used on the ground, it's quite obvious that Tokyo would have become a cemetery.**_". Valerie shuddered lightly and whispered to Dreams, "It makes me shiver in fear and revulsion imagining if anyone back in our home realm, such as Vlad or Dan Phantom, gained something like that in their possession.". She was not the only one thinking that, as many heroes and heroines, both in the dinner theater club & watching in the multiple worlds/dimensions/universes/realms, all shivered at the mere thought of anyone with a black heart/mind gaining something of that power.

The monitor above showed the part where Dr. Ijuin was now examining the tape that had recorded the aquarium incident, and now showing to all what happened to the fish. A 3-D scan of the being that had killed the fish was shown… the very tiny life form of Destroyah in Micro-form! Gosalyn spoke on how it was incredible that something so tiny was so dangerous. Author **Elfire** told her, "It's not always size that determines ones strength or deadliness, little one.".

The movie pushed ahead, showing the Japanese navel battleships keeping their distance from Burning Godzilla as he made his way towards Japan. The film fast-forwarded to show a newspaper clipping that was on a computer which showed a lot of dead, bloody humpback whales. Rapunzel cringed at this and whispered, "It wasn't completely Godzilla Junior's fault… he underwent a change so quickly and powerful, his mind couldn't fully adapt to it.". She and the certain pixies from Neverland had a strong bond with the son of Godzilla, and knew deep in their hearts & minds that the saurian would never be a cold-blooded killer like that.

* * *

The viewing screen than leapt forward once more, this time to the city where it was being infested by multiple Juvenile-form Destroyahs! The police and military had come on the scene to handle the situation… but were soon outclassed as the clip showed the battle between the humans and the mini-monsters! Princess Eilonwy looked to Author **Darkness Rissing** and whispered, "If I had met one of those things, I would have turned tail and run. But if I had to fight it… I would ask you to give me something BIG to shoot at it.". In her mind, something close to a cannon or larger would be the only thing to even put a dent in the mutated Precambrian crustaceans.

Mickey whistled and said, "I know that me, Donald and Goofy were once in the military forces back in the day. And I know here and now that it would take something of a mega rocket launcher or something to even stand a chance against something like that!". During both World War I and World War II, the characters had done some service cartoons & even served in the military forces at one point back in the past.

The Marcel-Oxen queen put in, "I know what you mean. Those Destroyah, even in their juvenile forms, are quite potent monsters. I do believe though that superheroes and heroines like Mr. & Mrs. Incredible and even Hercules would have a chance against them.". Said super beings that were watching the special & hearing that statement smiled proudly at that. Many other heroes and heroines across the vast realms were now wondering if they had a chance against something like those living Oxygen Destroyers.

After the battle against the Destroyahs was done, the film went ahead to show the potent _Super X-III_ craft. After hearing that it was built exclusively to cope with nuclear scenarios & freezer weapons, Valerie wondered if she could put some of that technology into her own weapons. She had resolved not to harm ghost, but to immobilize them so she & Danny could talk to them more to help them with whatever they needed so they could finish their business and possibly ascend to Judgement. When they saw one of the pilots being Sho Kuroki, they were surprised since he was one of the main heroes in _**Godzilla vs. Biollante**_! Oliver commented, "It seems that that Toho really wanted to showcase some familiar faces from the previous Godzilla films, from Showa to Heisei. Heh, I approve.".

The audience and viewers out there in the realms saw the battle between Burning Godzilla and Super X-III, witnessing the flying craft endure the intense firepower from the saurian before retaliating with their freezer weapons. Edgard commented, "I will give this to the JSDF, they know how to make some unique and durable crafts. Also, this part is good… but I liked it when Elsa helped them with Burning Godzilla in _Burning Finale_.". The battle was soon shown to end as the saurian was frozen over, and sunk into the waters. The film fast-forwarded once more, going from the battle to the beach where many Japanese citizens were lounging about in the waters. Young and old, boys and girls were having a good time either in the sand or the surf.

However, it was all interrupted by the emergence of Godzilla's son… Godzilla Junior, who had grown much to look like a smaller version of his father! Rapunzel smiled at seeing her bonded, remembering the time she & her pixie friends Tinkerbell, Vidia, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa and Zarina played with him in _Burning Finale_. Author **Dreams Come True 996** gushed a little and said, "Wow! The little guy has grown up so much, just like his daddy! And even though he is fierce looking a little, he is still cute to me.". The long-haired blonde queen agreed with her on that, the two having a soft spot for the son of Godzilla.

The film moved forward once more, going to the part where Kenichi declared that Burning Godzilla would undergo meltdown instead of exploding like predicted. The monitor showed to all a simulation on what would happen if the saurian did indeed undergo the process, where a map layout of the earth appeared. An explosion of red-orange energy in a dome-shape appeared on the map, followed by two ring shockwaves that spread out through the land. The dome soon dissipated, showing a solid core of energy that was like the sun… and it sent several more smaller shockwaves as it started to melt right through the land and sea! As the Yamane boy explained on what would happen should this occur, Kathrin asked, "I don't know which is worse… an explosion or a meltdown. And both seem so very horrible an end to Godzilla…".

The movie than showed the Japanese military soon engaging the whole herd of Juvenile-form Destroyahs at a construction site! Though the scene was old-school with special effects and such, it was still enjoyable to see for the audience & many of the viewers. The Japanese Self Defense Forces seemed to be winning against them… until the remaining ones gathered together to form one powerful new beast! Amidst explosions of great magnitude, a new _kaiju_ emerged… Aggregate-form Destroyah! The new form started to unleash its _Micro Oxygen Spray_, light-purple electrical mist in the form of a spray that devastated everything it touched! The military continued to bombard the creature with their freezing weapons, but it was to no effect as the combined monster now had a greater resistance to it thanks to becoming larger. After devastating the remains of the military, the creature changed to Flying-form and left the area.

Mickey said, "I really have to say this, when Toho makes powerful giant monsters, they don't mess around! Destroyah looks very formidable, especially if it can change forms like that! And Godzilla Junior… well, if he's truly like his father, he'll be a force to be reckoned with. And Burning Godzilla's situation… it seems that for this movie, problems of great size seem to crop up!".

Melody nodded her head and replied, "You hit the nail right on the head, Mickey. It seems that with this movie, something always seemed to come up to make the drama and action more intense! And even though it's all done with special effects and such, it looks more real and interesting than ones done with computers and such. So even though this movie is old-school, as many would call it… it still has a punch and force that one cannot deny.".

The film now showed Godzilla Junior moving towards the sea, with psychic Miki & Meru Ozawa using their powers to force the little one to change course… to go to Tokyo and face Destroyah so that it would lure his father over into fighting it. Elsa huffed at the scene and said, "I believe that DJ made this particular scene more bearable when he changed it in _Burning Finale_.". In the finale novel of the series, Godzilla Junior and his father had changed course willingly towards Tokyo in order to save their bonded from the dreaded _Crimson Katana_ yakuza mob & their leader Lady Momoko. The son of Godzilla changed course, and the film showed Flying-form Destroyah devastating Tokyo with the people running away trying to evacuate from the metropolis! The young saurian soon reached land, and the battle between Junior and Destroyah started!

At first, it didn't look good for Godzilla Junior as his opponent had the advantage in terms of size, speed due to flight, and power thanks to the micro-oxygen it possessed. However, the saurian managed to dig down deep and unleash the famous blue _Radiation Death Breath_ to bring Destroyah down! Many in the audience cheered for this, but got nervous quick when Destroyah changed by to Aggregate-form and showed that he was formidable on land as well as in the air. When it came to the part where Destroyah forced Junior down and injected him with micro-oxygen, Gosalyn, Cubbi and Dani were very much upset. They leapt from their chairs with the young daughter of Darkwing Duck muttering, "Let me at him! I'll knock that crab's crown head off and use it as a hockey puck!". Fortunately, they were calmed down & soothed back into their seats by Aurora, Kearitona & Dreams. Their moods improved vastly when they saw Junior turn the tables & blasted the larger foe into a building!

Vanellope exclaimed, "Whoo hoo! Yeah! Go little guy! Your first big victory!". Indeed, it was the very first win for the young monster. A VERY close call battle, but it still ended up in his favor.

The film fast-forwarded to Narita, where nighttime has fallen and the two mutated Godzillasaurus meet. It is a touching scene in the eyes of the audience and the viewers, Moana saying, "I bet Godzilla is glad to see his son, all grown up and maybe… just maybe having some pride to see a battle scar on him, showing that he had won a fight.". It was more than just tradition in many ways for a father to see his son gain something other than just experience in life, but also overcoming obstacles that called to endure pain in some ways. Physical ones did leave scars, be they minor or major, but fathers often were proud to see their sons earn them & win in contests or feats of physical actions.

* * *

However, the scene was interrupted by the emergence of a fallen foe… Final-form Destroyah! The introduction of the massive _kaiju_ brought flashbacks to certain characters in the audience who had seen the behemoth up close and personal! Ariel whispered softly in fright, "Burning Godzilla's form may look demonic… but this monster is the very incarnation of a demon. It is Death and Destruction made flesh…". The immense physical form of the Oxygen Destroyer roared loudly before taking to the skies, where the clip moved forward slightly again to show Destroyah flying in and grabbing Junior while knocking his father down! The scene continued on as Destroyah had a good grip on the wiggling saurian… than dropped him from such a height on the Ariake Coliseum! Those in the crowd, and the many viewers watching, winced or turned away slightly at seeing the little one just crash down hard into the area!

The mood was brought down even more when Destroyah came around… and killed the saurian with his spray attack! When it came to the part where Burning Godzilla approached his fallen son, leaning down to try and breathe some life into him with his over-powered energy but getting nothing… the sad music piece that followed mixing with the scene caused many of the members to cry. Even Mickey shed a tear at seeing the scene! He commented, "You know, just… just sad when a parent has to see their child go before them…". Melody simply nodded, very much hoping to see her children grow up in the future. For her son to find a good woman, for her daughter to find a good man to take care of her. For both to have a family, for her children to have little ones of their own before passing on herself.

When the monitor showed Destroyah and Burning Godzilla ready to fight, it was Dora and Valerie who rose up from their seats and exclaimed, "GO GODZILLA! GET THAT DEMON!". In truth, they were channeling the very thoughts of some of the audience members through their actions! And it seemed to be perfectly timed as Burning Godzilla roared loudly at his foe just as the two ladies finished their declaration!

The screen showed for all to see the fight between the _King of the Monsters_ and _Death Incarnate_, the battle raging with seemingly Destroyah having the upper-hand! However, the saurian dug deep into himself… and he rose up, his dorsal spines melting but giving off an incredible amount of heat that transformed into fire! It was like his back was spouting flames! He managed to turn the tables against Destroyah, who tried to run away from the fight. However_, Super X-III_ came in on the scene & used their freeze weapons to halt the flight of the behemoth, forcing him back down to the ground! It was then Burning Godzilla unleashed his power at his enemy, a powerful _Hyper Fire Ray_ that decimated the _kaiju_ completely! This got a round of applause from the audience, seeing the destruction of Destroyah!

The scene than showed the end of the King of the Monsters, his skin turning white with flakes falling around him like snow with a heat mirage of sort forming all around him. The crowd quickly grew somber when they saw this part, knowing what was coming. The JSDF freezer maser tanks, cadmium rocket launchers and Super X-III all got into positions to fire at the melting saurian. When the time came… Akira Ifukube's _Requiem_ played, a fitting musical end to Godzilla as he was bombarded by the military with the freezer weapons! Ariel and the others bonded to Godzilla lowered their heads as they saw their bonded roaring in pain from the meltdown and the attacks. The clip showed the skin of the saurian soon turning into green goo, his meltdown occurring as it was his time to go.

The end of Heisei-era Godzilla came when he gave off one last roar, saying to all that he was Godzilla… before melting completely, his skeleton soon revealed before it too melted away in a white fiery finish!

There was not a dry eye anywhere in the audience, and also many moist eyes were on those watching from their viewing screens in the many worlds out there. Melody composed herself as best she could, taking a shuddering breath and saying, "Yes… the end of Godzilla. He came in like a king, went out like a warrior & king. And thankfully… his death meant the beginning for a new era. Like DJ once said long ago, a quote from an old dog named Wylie Burp from a Don Bluth film called _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_… _One man's sunset is another man's dawn_. Look to see what I mean.".

The monitor showed that within the white-blue cloud that lingered after the meltdown/death of Godzilla… a shadow appeared… a moving shadow that was familiar! And the camera zoomed in closer to see that it was… Junior, revived completely & becoming a full-grown adult Godzilla just like his old man! The audience cheered loudly at this, and continued to do so when the screen went black and was soon replaced by the _Monsters and Magic_ insignia!

* * *

Mickey rose up from his chair, clapping very much and briefly wiping away the tears from his eyes. Melody rose up as well, wiping away her own moistness from her eyes before going to the host and giving him another brief but friendly hug. When it was released, the main mouse of the house exclaimed, "Wow! What a movie, what an ending & what a finish! No wonder this movie was voted to be #1 on our list! It had everything, just like the very first Godzilla movie!".

Melody answered, "You got that right, Mickey! This film had appearances by familiar faces from both the Showa and Heisei-era films, was a continuation line that really ended on a high note! Also, this was composer Akira Ifukube's final film score… and I believe this was his finest piece of work! The special effects and monsters were top-notch, the human drama and action balanced with the monsters, and also just plain incredible on many levels! And you can see and believe why this movie managed to tie up with the very first Godzilla 1954 movie!".

The host commented, "I believe you all the way, you Highness! And now everyone, that ends the special for the night! Our _Disney Top Ten Toho Movies Countdown_ is over! But like the Toho films… I want to end this formally and on a good note! So I would like all of the special guests that participated for the night to come on stage! Please, come on up! Give the audience out there one last showing!".

So thus, with some encouragement from their friends, the previous special guests came on stage with Melody and Mickey! Cubbi Gummi, Gosalyn Mallard, Princess Eilonwy, Dani Fenton, King Azad, Mainard Célestin, **Japan Boy**, Princess Dorathea, **King of 2211** and **Darkness Rissing** joined together with the remaining two as they faced the cameras. Mickey went down to be in front of them, a microphone in hand and declared, "I want to thank them all for being good sports for being part of the special, and also for doing a fantastic job! So say something to the audience before we go off the air.". He handed the microphone to Cubbi first, who energetically shouted his words to the viewers watching before handing the microphone to the next person beside him.

One by one, each special guest got to say their piece to the audience & viewers before it ended with Melody, who gave the microphone back to Mickey. The host smiled and stated, "Alrighty folks! Thanks again for everything, and we shall see you all soon at Max & Roxanne's wedding! And on December 14th, to new & improved _House of Mouse_ thanks to **LORD DESTYRUK** and his OC's from the Destroyian Empire! And where the place is going to host its 2nd annual _**Disney/Toho Music Video Awards**_!".

He and the special guests waved and shouted their goodbyes… before Heisei-Godzilla roared loudly, ending the special as the cameras went off & the event officially over!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew! Another long chapter completed! It was a doozy, but I managed to get it done! With a lot of help of course from Jesus!

Thank you again Lord for being with me, thank you Jesus Christ for aiding me in this endeavor! I hope to put the gift of imagination to good use in your name Lord, and I hope to be more of a better servant to you. Thank you Lord for my family, my friends and also those out there that really like my Disney/Toho specials!

Well, I sent my tenth letter to Walt Disney Animation Studios on the 17th. It was very detailed, spaced out and also putting in some drawings made by my friends in Puerto Rico and Poland! I'm very much hoping and praying that the company, along with Toho, see my work and send me a positive feedback. Haven't received a reply at all after my ninth letter, so I'm hoping that tenth time is the charm.

Now for the questions here! Ahem…

What would your reaction and thoughts be at seeing the two movies that got tied for 1st place?

If you were with Dr. Yamane and the others in finding the trilobite in Godzilla's footprint, what would your thoughts and actions be?

Which is more of a threat in the very first movie; Godzilla or the Oxygen Destroyer? And why is that?

In the second movie, what would you do to try and fix Burning Godzilla's condition?

Which is more horrible; Godzilla exploding from the build-up of nuclear energy, or undergoing meltdown?

If you were among the special guests, what final words would you like to say to the viewers out there watching?

And finally this… what would you do after the special event is officially over?

Optional question: What do you think of the black and white _**Gojira**_ (_**Godzilla, King of the Monsters**_) movie?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


End file.
